What if
by AmyNChan
Summary: What if Train got out of confinement about eight hours early? What would happen? worth bringing up, no? -EDIT- discontinued and has been adopted  link inside
1. Sooner Than Planned

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You haven't done many stories on us lately…**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, and I'm sorry, but I'm just lacking inspiration~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: You don't have any inspiration right now?**_

_**14AmyChan: Inspiration is a dove, Eve. If you don't take a picture of it soon, it's going to disappear off into the sky.**_

_**Eve: All right.**_

_**Sven: 14AmyChan does not own Black Cat or any of its characters.**_

_**14AmyChan: a moment in the amazement of Yabuki-sensei**_

…

_**14AmyChan: now, enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

It was day nine of Train's confinement. He was getting bored, and he almost let it show. He looked at the 'food' on the tray on the ground. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. Train looked at his watch. Only another eighteen hours until he saw Saya again, unless she decided to go get another bounty…

_Honestly_ Train thought, resting his head back and letting a smile creep onto his face. That girl was such a handful, so lively and free, and at the same time, busting him from his chains. But, this next part he would have to do on his own…

…/…/…/

"Heartnet" Sephiria said, standing in the tiny doorway. Train was a little surprised. It was a few hours before his release time. "You may go home now. Your activities will be limited and you will have to hand over Hades" Sephiria held out her hand expectantly. Train really didn't want to give up Hades, but this would probably be the best time to part with Chronos…

Train placed the heavy gun in the Capitan's hand. As soon as he did, Sephiria stepped aside and Train was given free passage into the blinking light of day. It took a minute for him to get re-acquainted with the sun's rays. Right after that, he took out his phone to see if Saya tried to call him at all.

Inbox full

Train's eyes widened. This phone could hold over forty messages! If she was this worried, then who knows what she would do when she finally saw him. She would either be really happy or really mad. Now, Train had two options, he could

A) go straight to Saya so she would know he's alive or

B) walk around for a bit and let her cool off.

Train walked in the direction of their apartments, thinking _If she hasn't cooled off after ten days, I don't think a couple of hours are going to make any difference._

Creed watched from his regular post at Chronos as Train left eight hours earlier than planned. _Damn, that witch will pay!_

_**14AmyChan: hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: so, what is this?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's what would have happened if Saya hadn't died.**_

_**Eve: Are Sven and I in it?**_

_**14AmyChan: If people support it to then. *^_^***_

_**Sven: Well, then would all of you read and review?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, Sven, you gotta say 'PLEASE R&R~! *^_^*' kinda like that~!**_

_**Sven: But it isn't my code to steal the ways of a lady.**_

_**14AmyChan: well- um- just do the R&R thing once, please?**_

_**Sven: All right, everyone please 'R&R'.**_

_**14AmyChan: thnx~! *^_^***_


	2. Welcome Home

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Eve: Amy-chan?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yes? *^_^***_

_**Eve: What's your favorite ice cream?**_

_**14AmyChan: MINT 'N CHIP~! *^_^* why?**_

_**Eve: Just curious…**_

_**14AmyChan: …? Okay… ^_^'**_

Train walked up to Saya's door, but he decided to call her instead. Right at her doorstep, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to her number. It didn't take too long because-well-she was the only one he had on speed dial.

He placed the phone up to his ear and looked up at the door. _Briiinng_. On the other side, he could hear _Why'd you have to go make things so complicated?_ Saya was defiantly here…

_Briiinng_. Train could hear the phone jingle on the other side. Saya never went anywhere without her phone. Was she sick? Train hung up the phone and knocked on the door. He was quiet for a minute, but he could hear nothing. There wasn't any coughing or anything. Train jiggled the doorknob. It was locked.

"Saya?" Train asked, hoping she would answer. She didn't. Train walked across the hall to his own apartment. Maybe he would have enough time to change into a white shirt and jeans and maybe go get something as an apology for Saya.

Train put his hand on his doorknob and reached for his keys, but the door was already unlocked. _Damn_ he thought as he remembered. _I didn't lock it when I left_. Train opened the door, and walked through his little apartment in the dark. So far, it didn't look like anyone was in his house. The last place to check was-

What was Saya doing here? Train looked through the hallway to see Saya sitting on a chair in the bedroom. It took Train a few minutes to notice that she was asleep. She looked like she was waiting for Train to come back.

Feeling a twang of guilt, Train walked through to the bedroom and scooted the chair over closer to the bed. Then he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Surprisingly, Saya didn't wake up during all of this. _How long has she been here…?_ Train wondered, covering her up with a blanket.

Well, now Saya was sleeping comfortably on his bed, so now Train had to go to his other sleeping place. He walked across the room to the windowsill and sat down. He looked up at the waning sun for a little bit, and before long, he was asleep.

_**14AmyChan: I'm still not in the swing of writing for Black Cat yet, so please work with me on these mega-short chapters! ^_^'**_

_**Eve: Well, you are working la-**_

_**14AmyChan: THAT'S quite enough of that!**_

_**Train: It's just because your tir-**_

_**14AmyChan: NO, I'm not!**_

_**Sven: Would you like something to drink?**_

_**14AmyChan: water please.**_

_**Sven: here**_

_**14AmyChan: *drinks water***_

_**Sven: Isn't that better after working late and being tired?**_

_**14AmyChan: Ye-HEY!**_

_**Train: Nice!**_

_**Eve: Please read and review.**_

_**14AmyChan: *depressed***_


	3. Warm Reception

_**14AmyChan: *still depressed***_

_**Train: Um…**_

_**Eve: Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…**_

_**Sven: …**_

_**Train: Well, we still have to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Eve: then what? With the author out of commission, there's no story.**_

_**Sven: Well… does anyone have any ideas?**_

_**Train: Princess, what did she say her favorite ice cream was?**_

_**Eve: 'Mint 'n Chip'. But there's no ice cream called 'Mint 'n Chip'.**_

_**Sven: That's just how she talks.**_

_**Train: She meant 'Green mint and chocolate chip'.**_

_**Eve: How is this relevant?**_

_**Sven: Amy, would you like some ice cream as a motivator?**_

_**14AmyChan: *still depressed* …**_

_**Train: How about green mint and chocolate chip?**_

_**14AmyChan: MINT 'N CHIP? O.O**_

_**Eve and Sven: yeah…**_

_**14AmyChan: YAY! *^_^***_

_**Train: Amy doesn't own Black Cat.**_

_**14AmyChan: MINT 'N CHIP! *^_^***_

For a moment, Saya couldn't tell where she was. Hazy memories came back to her, about how Train went missing for nine days and wouldn't call her, so she started house sitting for him. Then, when she decided to rest on his chair, she fell asleep.

But she wasn't on the chair. She was in a bed. It felt like her bed. _Was it all a dream? A nightmare?_

Saya rolled herself upright, noticing that she was in her favorite yukata. She looked around for something to comfort her. It had been a really bad nightmare. She sent Train a lot of texts and voicemails, but he hadn't picked up even once. Saya flipped her feet over the bed and stood up. She stretched a little bit, then noticed something on the windowsill. Saya took a moment to determine what the slightly moving figure was.

It was none other than Train himself. Asleep on the windowsill.

Saya quietly pinched herself to see if this were the dream. It wasn't. Of course she was happy to see him, but first things come first.

"YOU BAKA!" Saya yelled, hitting Train on the head, effectively waking him up. Saya could barley hear his shout of pain and surprise, she was trying not to cry. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST NINE DAYS?"

Train looked up to see tears edging Saya's eyes. All of a sudden, he didn't know what to do. The last woman he had ever seen cry was when he was about ten years old. Train simply did not know what to do with a girl who was crying, much less with one who seemed to _want_ to cry while not _letting_ themselves cry. Women were complicated.

"I got in a fight" Train mumbled when he finally came to his senses. _Maybe if I just tell her what she wants to know, she won't cry…_ he hoped. He really wasn't good at this…

"With who?" Saya demanded. If someone were strong enough to keep the infamous Black Cat from coming home for over a week, then she felt she had the right to know. Maybe it was a sweeper, like her, or a criminal…

"Leaders at Chronos" Train said, still looking out the window. Why did he always have to feel so powerless when it came to Saya? It made no sense…

Saya was a little shocked. Did Train try to rebel or something? Was he out of Chronos? What now? She was still angry, but not as much. She tried to think of something fast. But Train beat her to it.

"Listen" Train said, trying to be careful with how he did this. "There's a festival going on in a few minutes, why don't we go there? My treat" when Saya looked at him funny, he couldn't look her in the eye for some reason, so he looked off to the side. "It's an apology for not answering your calls." Inside his head was going off _IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T ANSWER MY PHONE!_

But that melted away when Saya smiled her usual smile. "All right" she said, and Train was relieved to see that the tears had died down without actually overflowing.

_CRACK!_

A few doors down, the sound of Saya's apartment door could be heard as it was sliced open and kicked down.

_**14AmyChan: MINT 'N CHIP! *^_^***_

_**Train: She's off in her own little world right now…**_

_**Sven: We might as well close this as well.**_

_**Eve: We enjoy your scanning of this page and intake of the information on it. We would appreciate your feedback by you clicking the link below.**_

_**Train: translation?**_

_**Sven: 'thank you for reading the story and please review.'**_

_**Train: *shrugs* Well, Amy should be done with her ice cream by next chapter, so she should be doing this next time.**_

_**Eve: please review.**_

_**Train: So, NOW you decide to speak a language everyone gets!**_

_**Sven: let it go…**_


	4. On The Run

_**14AmyChan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So, has the depression corner kicked the bucket?**_

_***some bus stop***_

_**depression corner: *holding a sign that says 'Atlanta or bust!'***_

_***at storytelling place***_

_**14AmyChan: You could say that~! *^_^***_

_**Train: cool, have some milk!**_

_**14AmyChan: thanks~! *^_^* please enjoy this story as I drink my milk! *^_^***_

"Stay here for a minute" Train said, running to the front door. He knew the sound of that sword, and those girly shoes had the strength of a male behind them. It could only be one person.

Train opened his door a little bit to see that bastard Creed's back entering Saya's house. All the while, he was saying stuff like 'it's time for you to die, little witch!'

Train backed out of there quickly and ran straight to the bedroom where Saya was. She just stood there, looking slightly annoyed. "What's going on?" she demanded right before Train took her hand and leapt out of the room via the window.

Being the person she is, Saya didn't scream on the way down, she'd already jumped from much higher places. What did catch her by surprise was when Train positioned himself so that way when they landed, she was on his back. "H-hey!" she protested as he started running. "I can run!"

"Not without me this time" Train said, weaving his way through people and stands. If anything would slow down that crazy stalker, it's a crowd full of people. That, and he wouldn't try to kill Saya with her on his back. "We get far enough away and I'll put you down."

"I can run myself!" Saya still tried protesting. She didn't understand why Train was suddenly running as if his life depended on it. He seemed…scared? Nah, more like he was taking precautions against something. But what? That's when she heard it. "DAMN THAT WITCH! SHE SEDUCED MY TRAINY!" a guy voice screeched over the sirens. It was all very faint, seeing as how she and Train were in the forest by now.

"Can I run now?" Saya asked, hoping that that voice was the reason that she was on Train's back, which was, by the way, not a bad place to be, as Saya decided.

Train strained to hear to see if Creed had followed them. The sirens were very faint, so that mean that Creed may still be on the prowl. And with how the sirens were getting steadily closer, Train didn't expect anything good. He ran as fast as he could, and that was probably why Saya suddenly held onto his shoulders. For support.

Saya wasn't expecting the burst of speed that Train suddenly gave out. She knew better than to grab around his neck, which was her first instinct, so she tried hanging onto his shoulders, so she wouldn't fly off. Behind her, she could make out many sets of footprints. _Did Train really rebel this bad?_ Saya wondered as she continued to listen to the footsteps.

Train tried outrunning them. It didn't work. He tried outmaneuvering them. It didn't work. He tried jumping over on top of the trees. That seemed to work, but it left them in the open. Then he heard something. "Take your gun, Heartnet" was what the familiar female voice said. It wasn't Saya, it was their pursuer. The captain and her right-hand-man.

Train looked over and saw his gun being presented to him. "If you plan to protect, you need something to protect with" Sephiria continued. "Take it, and don't disappoint me." Train took Hades and put his trusty partner in the holster on his right leg. The next second, numbers one and two were gone.

Saya watched the entire thing happen. It couldn't have taken more than three seconds, but Saya could keep up with the conversation and notice how pretty that girl was that handed Train his gun. Why did she feel like she was primed for a fight when she saw that? _I'm just still mad at Train…_ she thought as she tried talking him into letting her run.

"Train, that guy's probably long gone by now, and I'm a full grown woman" Saya still kept trying to get him to put her down. All the while, Train was trying to think. In less than a few hours, he had gotten out of Chronos, had Saya on the run, and didn't plan on going back like a house kept cat anytime soon. They had to find a safe house, but where would they find one in the middle of the forest? Train tried thinking about it and tried to find a solution to their new problem.

_**14AmyChan: I'm in a real bad rut right now and can't seem to get the gist of writing… please put up with the lousy chapters! .**_

_**Train: There's nothing wrong with the chapters, though…**_

_**14AmyChan: Yes there is, I just know it.**_

_**Sven: Then tell us what that is.**_

_**14AmyChan: It's too short, the info in the chapter could practically be coded, the characters are OOC-**_

_**Train: Wasn't this when I was in Chronos?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah…**_

_**Train: Then you're fine. Just go with it.**_

_**14AmyChan: If you say so…**_

_**Eve: 14AmyChan doesn't own Black Cat and wishes for you to review. That is all.**_


	5. What To Do?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything! *^_^***_

_**Train: I'm gonna drink some milk.**_

_**14AmyChan and Saya: Can I have some?**_

_**Train: O.O …. Sure…**_

_**14AmyChan and Saya: YAY!**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

Saya had enough. "Either you let me off or I'm getting off by force!" she finally yelled in Train's ear about two hours after they started running. Saya was a little surprised that he made it this far. This time, unlike the last 485 tries, Train actually stopped and let her down. That wasn't the only thing that went down.

"Train!" Saya said when she turned and saw he had collapsed. It wasn't like Train to do that, and the only time she ever saw him that weak was when he was on death's doorstep. She already spent nine days in hell thinking he was dead, she wasn't about to do more time! "Train! C'mon," Saya looked around and found a convenient hollow tree.

It had to be at least a few hundred years old. It was real big around the bottom, and would have stretched beyond the clouds, but something had cut it just right so that the tree would bend over slightly instead of reaching to the sky. It was a beautiful brown, dark, yet giving of a tone of _life_. Until it hit the top, where all you could see were charred bits of bark where the tree was forced to take an unnatural curve.

_Poor tree…_ Saya thought as she hoisted an unconscious Train over her shoulders and made her way to the tree. She flattened Train against one side and sat on the opposite side, trying to give him some space. Inside the tree, it seemed to be very large, yet a breeze that would chill your bones was blowing through. Saya thought about starting a fire, but then remembered that she was taking refuge in something that would burn just as easy a few leaves.

Saya edged around the tree's insides to find the place where the wind didn't hit as hard. She found it.

It was right next to the unconscious Train.

Don't get her wrong, she was still mad as hell at Train. Gone nine days without so much as a phone call! Not even a phone call! The more she thought about it, the madder she got. Train was her first-ever true-blue friend, and he left her hanging for nine days! Still, it was either seek warmth next to Train or try and find another spot to try and sleep without dying of frostbite.

Saya must have circled the tree nine times before she found a spot that wasn't next to Train where she could sleep. It was right outside the 'doorway' to the tree. Train would get one side and Saya would have the other. As Saya settled in, she could only think of how Train looked like he was trying to protect something when he was running. But now way had she forgiven him. Not yet…

…/…/…/…/

Train regained consciousness inside a tree. That's right, a tree. Taking note of his surroundings-dark, musty, and having a cramping feeling even though it's big-Train thought that going home to run off with Saya had been some sort of sick dream/nightmare. Train checked his pocket instantly for his phone, a little habit he started in the room of endless darkness, aka, the room he was confined to for the last nine days.

Surprisingly, he had bars here. Well, wherever 'here' was… Also, he had Hades. Good, it might be useful if he had to tangle with either Chronos or Creed. Train looked around, half-expecting Saya to be right next to him, which she wasn't. Train found Saya at the other end of the opening, asleep. It also looked like she was shivering.

Train didn't have the time to give it a second thought. The instant he realized she was cold, his body moved on its own, shedding his coat to lay it on top of her. It was then that Train made an epic discovery: Saya talked in her sleep.

"No… don't…" Train thought that she was talking to him at first. He tried talking to her, saying "If I don't, you'll catch a cold". He only got cut off with "don't do it, mama…" Train froze. He remembered one time that they had talked about Saya's past.

.../.../.../

"_Saya" Train said, trying to be careful about any feelings he might hurt in this discussion. The last time he was this considerate was when he was eight._

"_You got something to say?" Saya asked, beaming like she usually does._

"_You know about how I got mixed up in the organization, how'd you get to be a sweeper?" Train tried being blunt. For some reason, this conversation was hard for him to start, but he was really curious._

"_Curiosity killed the cat" Saya said suddenly, then laughed. It was just one of those things that she did that made Train want to smile. Saya sighed and Train knew he should be _very_ careful with this one. Saya didn't sigh. At all. "I guess that's fair, I know your life's story, after all."_

_Train braced himself for some sort of happy family story. That's what he always thought of when it came to Saya. "I don't remember anything before I was ten years old" Saya said sadly, and it hit Train like a ton of bricks. How could you forget ten years of your life? "My parents apparently __**abused**__ me…but I've blocked out any memory of it" Saya was talking, Train was listening, but he couldn't move. At least his parents never did that to him, they were killed, they didn't leave him of their own choice…_

"_My earliest memory is of a hospital…I moved back and forth between relatives and foster homes" Saya was still talking. Train finally got up and walked over. She was still giving a debrief of her life's story. "When I realized it, I was all alone. I went through quite a bit before becoming a sweeper." Train decided to look over her shoulder to see that she was smiling at a dragonfly. She held it delicately on her finger and smiled. Everything seemed so peaceful, but it was the first time Train ever thought that Saya had ever had a tough life…_

_.../.../.../  
><em>

Saya was still mumbling something in her sleep. The most Train could think to do was just to sit there, right next to her. She had his jacket; he already put it over her like a blanket. It just wasn't fair to her that she had to be caught up in his mess with Chronos, his lunatic stalker, and his messy life when-he was sure-she had her own life to worry about…

Maybe he should cut all ties… Maybe that would help her out. But first things first, he needed to make sure that Saya would be safe wherever she would go. That would mean changing everything from her looks to her name to her background. If either Creed or Chronos got a hold on any of them, Saya would be done for… No, he needed to protect Saya, and the best way to do that would be to break away from her. They'd both lived before they met each other, and they could do the same thing after they parted, right?

Train didn't even notice that he was stroking Saya's hair as she slept. Or the fact that he was now bare-chested.

_**14AmyChan: Now, I'm getting back into it~! *^_^* I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Train: The disclaimers are back!**_

_**Saya: Yep! XD**_

_**Sven: So, you're going to have them separate?**_

_**14AmyChan: That's for the story to decide, I'm just letting it unfold. *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please review for 14AmyChan and leave any tips of advice that she might use. That is all.**_


	6. A New Life

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: So, what are your two favorite pairings of Black Cat?**_

_**14AmyChan: You sure you really want to ask that?**_

_**Eve: Yes.**_

_**14AmyChan: Train and Saya, and-**_

_**Train: DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!**_

_**Saya: ME TOO!**_

_**14AmyChan: I like to call them the 'milk couple' or the 'cat couple'. It's just so cute~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: All right, on with the story…**_

Saya woke up to streaming light entering the tree. At first, she didn't know which way was up, but give her a break, she just woke up inside a _tree_ for Pete's Sake! Then she noticed something slightly heavy and black on her. It was Train's coat! Saya looked all around for Train, but he wasn't anywhere inside the hollow tree, which-for the first time-actually felt hollow.

_Snap!_

Saya pressed herself against the wall of the tree, ready to attack with… nothing. She had nothing to defend herself with! Aurgh! Then she smelled a fire, and the scent of berries. And tuna fish? Saya's head peeked out of the tree for a split second. It came back a color that would have put crimson to shame. Yes, she had seen Train shirtless before, but that was when she was trying to keep him from dying! This was totally different!

Saya heard Train get up, so she tried to regain the natural color of her face. Train peeked his head in. "Saya, are you okay?" he asked walking to her. Saya looked at Train and instantly held up his jacket. A silent, but pleading, gesture for him to put it on. Thankfully for Saya, he did. Unfortunately, he also noticed the slight incline in her temperature that had nothing to do with a fever. And again, misfortune was on Saya's side when he placed his hand on her forehead, seeming to check her temperature, which didn't help.

"You're burning up" Train said, growing more concerned for his friend's health. Maybe he _did_ run too fast last night… What if she was sick? What would they do then? "I'm fine" came Saya's stubborn response. Train decided to believe her. After breakfast, they were going to go into town for a change in clothes. If they looked more like travelers, then they might throw off Creed and Chronos and buy at least a little bit of time…

All through breakfast, which _was_ berries and tuna fish, Train was eerily quiet. It didn't _scare_ Saya, but it did make her feel like she should be on guard. Train was usually quiet, but at least he talked a little bit with her. Now he made a cemetery seem lively. Apparently, she would have to start the conversation.

"Mind telling me why we hightailed out of our homes?" Saya asked, pulling Train out of his thoughts. It took him a second to register that Saya was asking him a question. Train tried pulling himself together so he could talk to her without letting her worry. "Someone was after you…" was all Train could say. If he went on, he would probably tell her that she would have died, and Train did not like that possibility at all.

Saya already put two and two together. If it were some measly criminal after revenge, Train probably would have let her handle it. So that left someone in his organization. That would mean that her life was in danger. _Train's protecting me_ Saya made the realization, but didn't let it show. After all, she was still peeved that he didn't call her at all for the last nine days. But he was slowly making it up, he just didn't know it…

"I see" was all Saya said in return. Train mentally slapped himself for even trying to keep anything from the sharp sweeper sitting across from him. He needed to get better at that if he wanted to protect her. "So, what are we going to do?" Saya said, once again pulling him from thought. "If we have some of your people after us, we're going to need a plan." Saya already put all of it together. Train _really_ needed to get better at this.

"We're going to do some running today" Train said finally. He looked like he was mulling something over again, and it made Saya nervous for some reason. "Don't worry, you get to run if you want" Train said, putting out the fire with a small bucket of water he had next to him. _I didn't even notice it…_ Saya thought as she put another two and two together. _'…if you want…'_ he said. Was he really offering her another piggy-back ride after what happened yesterday? Saya decided to let it go and walk inside the tree. She just took a moment to check the spot where she fell asleep to make sure it didn't look like someone slept there the night before.

"All right" Saya said coming out of the tree. "I'll race you, loser treats winner to some lemonade."

Train smiled a little bit. Was Saya always this infectious? "You're on."

.../.../.../

"That was refreshing!" Saya said as she took another swig of lemonade. Train just felt humiliated. He, the Black Cat, got outdone. In a race, but still. _Oh well, move on_ Train reminded himself as he looked down. He was still in his black 'assassin outfit'. And Saya, well, she usually wore that…thing…he forgot what it was called again. It was just this weird dress she wore all the time. The first place they needed to go was to get a change of clothes. The town looked weird, but it was all right.

"Saya" Train said, pulling her out of her lemonade-bliss. "We need to get some shopping done." Saya didn't expect this, then she looked at what Train was wearing. Having all-black in a desert-range would probably let people flag him down. He probably wanted to blend in a little bit. "Okay, but I'm not getting anything other than a yukata" Saya said as stubbornly as she could before getting up and walking around. She heard Train follow her. It made her feel a little important.

Train ended up dragging Saya into a small clothes store that was pretty thrifty. Saya ended up getting a yukata. This one was black with white paw print designs all over it. Train found a long white tee-shirt, but it came with a blue jacket that had some sort of-whaddya call 'em?- the looked like cat dishes sewn into the side. When Train felt them, they were heavy and solid. They might come in handy one day… Train got that along with a pair of jeans that were a darker blue than the jacket.

Much to Saya's surprise, Train paid for everything, including her new yukata. _How did he get all that money…?_ she silently wondered. Train paid for all of it and then sold his old clothes. Except for his jacket. Saya wondered why he kept it. He already had a new one…

"Hey, look!" Saya said suddenly. They just got out of the store and something caught Saya's eye. "It's a bunch of game stands, almost like the carnival at home!" Saya exclaimed, dragging Train over to the various stands.

Train just let himself be pulled around to the various stalls. All he ended up doing was watching, for the most part… until…

"Train-kun!" Saya cheered with that infectious grin. "Watch this!" she said, twirling to a specific game and slapping down some money with an air of confidence. Train watched as Saya got the rules on how to win a golden prize on her newest prey: shoot the bottle. This game was a little different, the bottles were stacked pyramid-style on a _moving platform_ and if you shot all five of them down in one shot, you got a golden prize. If it took two shots, you got a silver prize. If it took three shots, you would get a general prize. You only got three shots.

Train stood back a little bit, but watched as Saya prepared the small wooden gun to be shot. The bottles started to move. Saya got ready to shoot. She aimed at a spot on the wall and waited. Then she fired.

Four of the five bottles went down. Train was left in shock. It wasn't like Saya to miss a mark. He scanned over the golden prizes, but he couldn't see anything that Saya would want. Just as his eyes moved to the silver prize rack, he heard another shot from the wooden gun.

The last of the five bottles fell. "Well, ma'am" the man in charge of the stall said. "Please choose a prize from the silver prize rack, none from the general or the golden." To Train, he sounded lazy, but Train knew better than to judge from a voice. From now on, he would have to be _extremely_ careful.

"That one" Saya said, pointing at the prize she shot for. She didn't want any of the golden prizes and none of the general prizes caught her eye. She nearly jumped with glee as the stall worker handed her the set. Train raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on her choice of prize.

It was a set of stuffed cats. A white one and a black one. On the white cat's neck, there was a bell with a red ribbon; on the other hand, the black cat had an identical bell, only with a blue ribbon. On the back of the ribbons were clasps. Most likely so that if the owner wanted to switch the bell collars, they could. The cats were sewn together, so they couldn't be pulled apart.

Train watched as Saya gently removed the red bell collar from the white cat and handed it to Train. Train took it and held it while Saya took the blue bell collar from the black cat's neck and placed it around her own. Train had a vague idea of why Saya gave him the collar. "Do I have to?" he asked as they walked around from stall.

"Yep!" Saya said in a, what she hoped was commanding, tone. She watched as Train sighed and put the collar on. It fit, which was really neat. "Now we're both stray cats!" Saya said once he got it on. She smiled just because.

Train couldn't believe that's what she was getting at. _That's Saya for you…_ Train thought as he submitted to a smile. As soon as he let it come out, he shoved it back. He needed to concentrate. They couldn't run forever, they needed transportation.

Train's eye caught a ride just as soon as he thought of the need. It was a motorcycle with a 'For Sale' sign on it. Train walked over to it and inspected the bike. It was in good shape, and it wouldn't need a lot of gas to go far, far away. It would cost him most of the rest of his money, but it was a good investment… "Saya," Train asked, turning around. Saya was right behind him, smiling. "Are you against bikes?"

"No, why?"

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Yes! I miss the old bike.**_

_**Saya: 'old bike'?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: When are Eve and I going to show up?**_

_**14AmyChan: That might take awhile…**_

_**Sven: oh…**_

_**14AmyChan: I'm working as hard as I can, so please don't be down~! *^_^***_

_**Train: REVIEW AND YOU GET MILK!**_

_**Saya: How are you going to get the milk to them?**_

_**Train: oh…**_

_**14AmyChan: just please review~! *^_^***_


	7. Job Application

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Question!**_

_**14AmyChan: Answer! *^_^***_

_**Saya: what's your opinion of Eve/Sven pairings?**_

_**14AmyChan: anything other than daddy/daughter is blasphemy.**_

_**Saya: :)**_

_**14AmyChan: Enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

It had been three days since Train got the bike. Did it wipe out most of his money? Yes. Did they still have enough to get to where they needed to go? They didn't know. They didn't know where they were going, only that they lived and breathed on the road.

"Ne, Train-kun?" Saya asked from the back. They had learned how to talk over the roar of the engine and lash of the wind. "Why don't you become a sweeper?" Saya, who was holding onto Train for support, could feel him tense up a little bit. "Sweepers can move on the job and you wouldn't be arrested for carrying a gun if you're a licensed official sweeper" Saya said, pressing her case. For whatever reason, Train refused to give up Hades. And if that was the case, he would want the police to work _with_ that fact, not against it.

Train didn't say anything for awhile. He knew that becoming a sweeper was the most logical choice, but he didn't want it to be that easy for Saya to find him once he managed to get her to a safe place. And stay there. "I'll think about it" was all he said as an answer.

Train and Saya had to stop in another small town. Why? Because they ran out of gas. Why didn't they get some more? Train had no money and refused to let Saya pay for the gas. Yes, he was just stubborn that way.

Saya just pouted. Honestly, sometimes Train could be a real handful. He didn't sell his jacket back there so he could use it as a blanket for her, and now he wasn't going to let her chip in with the gas. What went through that guys mind? "Well" Saya said, being firm. "Either you get a job to pay for the gas, or I pay for the gas" she announced, knowing that he would probably take the job.

Train was stuck. He didn't want it to be easy for Saya to track him down, or anyone else for that matter, but if he let her pay, she would probably use that as an excuse to stay. Train sighed. "How do you become a sweeper?" he finally asked. It was the only job he could think of that let them move around, not including a traveling salesman. And really, who wants to grow up to be a traveling salesman?

Saya was exploding with happiness on the inside, but didn't let it show. "You just need to take a test. Usually they're found in" Saya looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. "…the Sweeper Café" she finished as she walked over. Train just followed. The woman _did_ know what she was doing after all.

Two big men stood at the entrance of the normal-looking café. Saya pulled out her sweeper I.D. and they instantly stood aside. Train wondered if it was supposed to look like some sort of party. Probably…

Saya led Train up to the front. There, she hit her hand on the bar three times, but it was quiet. A man, the bartender, suddenly appeared in front of her and then looked behind her at Train. All he did was nod and bring them to the back room. Saya knew what was going on. She basically recommended Train as a Sweeper. Now all he needed to do was pass the test…

Train had no idea what was going on at all. He just watched Saya as she walked through a hallway and into a back room. The bartender was already there and he had some papers which, to Train's surprise, he handed over to him. Train took it silently and read the top paper.

Sweeper Test

Train raised an eyebrow but did not comment. He sat down on the couch and filled out the test. It had questions like 'why did you want to become a sweeper', and 'if you were placed in X situation, what would be the best way to survive' and stuff like that. Train answered them all swiftly and handed the stack of papers back to the bartender. Unfazed, the bartender simply handed Train one more paper then jabbed at the door behind him, silently dismissing him.

_He had to have set a world record_ Saya kept thinking. She had to take the written portion over a few hours, but he managed to complete it in about a minute! Now all he needed to do was pass the aptitude test and he'd be ready to go. She silently trailed behind Train, wondering if he knew that this test was already in session…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You really can't write long chapters, can you?**_

_**14AmyChan: It depends on what I feel like~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Please review! :)**_


	8. Creeper

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: when are Sven and I going to enter the picture?**_

_**Train: 'enter the picture'? Another phrase, Princess?**_

_**Eve: yes.**_

_**14AmyChan: as soon as I can figure you guys into the picture~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: all right.**_

_**Train: okay…**_

_**14AmyChan: Oh, and by the way, I'm not looking to offend anyone here.**_

_**Train: what do you mean?**_

_**14AmyChan: a certain stalker's description. I don't want anyone to be offended…**_

_**Train: Oh, anything said about that guy is just the truth. It is all true, but that doesn't mean that he brings down the entire title.**_

_**Eve: who are you talking about?**_

_**14AmyChan: well, you see it in this chapter~! ^_^'**_

Train walked around the town for a little bit. He couldn't get over the nagging feeling like someone was watching them… _Did Creed find us already? Is it Chronos? No, it's too sloppy for anyone Chronos would send… Who is it?_

Train didn't want to have to fight with Saya around. She would most likely say that she could take care of herself, and that wasn't a good idea for now. They shouldn't be working as a team. They needed to part ways and fast, otherwise…

No, it was decided. Train would get his Sweeper license and then get Saya to a safe house. She probably had a lot of connections, so it wouldn't be that hard to find someone who could look out for her. Right after he took care of these pesky followers.

Train made a sharp right turn and Saya followed. She already knew that they were being followed. She just decided to stand back and watch Train do his own little thing. For now, she was just the spectator.

Train walked himself into an alley and turned around sharply. Just in time to see two guys jump down and cut him off from Saya. A third one, covered in shadow, twisted Saya's arm behind her and her face showed evident shock. _This isn't what she was expecting…_ Train thought as he battled one of the two fighters. He had amazing reflexes, but come on… he's up against the Black Cat. The second fell just as easily as the first.

Saya watched as Train took the two people down in an instant. She spared the downed opponents a glance to be sure that they were alive. They were. Saya knew this wasn't the test, but she was glad that Train had spared their lives. Just then she heard "You will die for your crimes, you little witch!" To be honest, the voice was a little familiar. _Oh!_ Saya realized. _It's the gay siren voice!_ _The one that screamed 'Trainy!"_

Saya almost laughed when she recognized the voice and remembered its ridiculous cry, then she felt a sword press against her side. "Any last words, witch?"

"GO TO HELL!" Train yelled, punching Creed in the face. He placed himself between Creed and Saya, determined on protecting the latter. Train had no idea why he shouted like that. Most likely because Creed was really close to cutting that new yukata that Train bought for Saya. Train didn't like seeing his money go to waste.

Train watched as Creed slowly got up, that annoying grey hair covering his eyes. He kept muttering something, Train couldn't hear it, but he didn't want to provoke an angry stalker. After a few seconds of crazy muttering, Train felt Saya's hand on his shoulder and whisper "Is that-?"

The rest was drowned in "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TRAINY, YOU FILTHY WITCH!" shouted by an insane gay creeper.

This pissed Train off enormously: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOUR 'TRAINY'?"

And at the same time: "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH?" yelled a very pissed off Saya. She started to get her gun, but she felt someone grab her hand. She looked at Train's eyes which seemed to say 'don't'. Saya was really mad at this gay jerk, not only did he call Train 'my Trainy', he called her a witch. A witch! What had she ever done for that! Yet, Saya knew that Train probably had a plan, so she didn't grab for her gun. Yet.

Train held onto Saya's hand so she wouldn't reach for her gun. If she shot, Creed would go on a little rampage. That, and her hand felt really soft… Train let go once he realized that there were two reasons he was holding onto Saya's hand. "THAT WITCH CORRUPTED TRAINY!" the obsessed lunatic screeched. "HIS EYES HAVE CHANGED! THERE'S NO HATE IN THEM ANYMORE!" Train snapped to attention and drew Hades. He didn't want this to get ugly, but if it did, he needed to be prepared.

"You're mad because my eyes changed?" Train yelled at the creepy stalker. He thought that him talking to Creed would probably steer him off-course. This only succeeded in pouring fuel on the fire.

"IT'S THAT WITCH'S FALUT!" the lunatic screeched as he came barreling forwards, sword drawn. Right as Train was about to attack, something fell on Creed, effectively knocking him down to the ground. By no means was he quiet, though.

"Sweeper! Taking you in!" yelled a voice from above as Creed continued to struggle with his new confinement. Saya and Train looked up to see a guy in a white suit holding a gun. In his other hand was the other end of the net that held Creed.

"You two okay?" he asked, jumping down from the tall building. _Well,_ Train thought, looking at the shock of green hair coming from underneath the dude's white hat. _His hair certainly is interesting…_

_**14AmyChan: Two character intros in one blow~! *^_^***_

_**Train: ? So Creed got caught by a net?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep, pretty much~! *^_^***_

_**Creed: *in net* I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!**_

_**14AmyChan: *to Creed* YOU CAN'T STAND AT ALL! QUIT YOUR YAPPING!**_

_**Creed: …**_

_**Train: Wow, you made Creed shut up…**_

_**14AmyChan: I try~ *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please intake the information on this web page and respond with your input via the small link at the bottom.**_

_**Train: ?**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_

_**Train: why can't Eve do it simply like that?**_

_**Sven: You really need to let it go…**_


	9. Stranger

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So, are you basically going to write a new storyline for Black Cat?**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. *^_^***_

_**Saya: On with the story! :)**_

"You okay?" asked a white-suited green-haired stranger. Train scanned him over. He was dressed like he was going to a party, but in this area, the closest thing like that would be a cemetery…

"We're fine, who're you?" Train asked, being cautious. For all he knew, this guy could be one of the little henchmen from Chronos. Someone he didn't know. He had to be careful or it cost them their lives…

"Sven Vollified" the man, 'Sven' said. He still had the net in his hand, but no one seemed to be paying attention to the squirming gay man. "I was passing through when I saw this guy trying to harm this beautiful young lady" 'Sven' said, looking over at Saya. Train instantly didn't like him. "So, you two young people on a date?"

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all…

"No" Train said, holding up a decent conversation with this stranger. Saya was glad to see that Train had no problem with socializing, even though she could see that he was still awkward with it. "We're just roaming around" Train said.

"Do you know him?" Sven said, nudging his head over to the net which was, as they all noticed, empty. Sven ran over to inspect his hand-made net. No doubt about it, the metal links were cut through. _I should have been paying more attention_ Sven made a metal note to learn from this. Sven looked behind himself at the couple to see the guy subconsciously protecting the girl. He chuckled internally. That kid had it bad. "Names?" he asked, turning most of his attention back to the net.

"Train Heartnet" Train said. He almost wanted to lie to the stranger, to start covering their tracks, but he couldn't lie to this guy. He didn't know why, though… Maybe running from Chronos made him more social? He didn't know. He just kept searching around for that gay lunatic.

"Saya Minatsuki, Sweeper" Saya said, seeing no reason to lie to a fellow sweeper. 'Sven' had already turned his attention to his net and was trying to repair it. But when she said sweeper, he got up, looked her square in the eye, and said "Sorry, was that your catch?"

"No" 'Saya' said. Sven could tell that she wasn't lying. It was just something you picked up after a while of being a sweeper. "How long have you been in the game?" he asked as politely as he could. He could see that her boyfriend, 'Train' was getting edgy.

"Four years" she said proudly. "You?" she was a little curious about this guy, Sven. He was one of the people she met that was a sweeper. The way she came to the job was when she was thirteen. She started training with a gun at fourteen.

"Almost three years…" Sven said, deciding to take his net back to the hotel room. He gathered up his stuff and nodded at the young couple. "Take care of yourselves" he said, bidding them goodbye. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"Sure…" Train said, watching Sven walk off with his net in his hands. At once, a random thought popped into his head: Why is his hair green? _Oh well,_ Train thought leading Saya out of the alleyway. _I don't think I'm ever gonna see him again…_

_.../.../.../  
><em>

"Sign here" a police officer said. Train signed his name on a paper. "And here" Train complied. "Please take these papers over there to get your reward" the officer said, waving Train over to a cash register. "Thanks" Train said as he walked over to collect his bounty.

Train became a sweeper, but this hadn't put their troubles to rest.

Right after the new source of income, Train realized something about himself he hadn't before. He could have an amazing appetite. Good thing Saya was a great cook…

It had been three months and Saya and Train were just cruising the country, doing most everything they wanted to do. This only included eating, sleeping, and being sweepers. Train was still working on how to get Saya to a safe house. It was the one thing at the top of his priority list.

"This should feed us for a few days" Train yelled as he walked out. He was talking to none other than Saya, of course. Train walked down the stairs, but went instantly to Saya's side and the bike.

"It was a purse thief" Saya said, waiting for Train to get on the bike. "We need to get gas first" she continued as Train did get on the bike. One great thing about a motorcycle is that it would get you from point A to point B no problem. On the other hand, it sucked gas like a vacuum cleaner, and the money that went with it, too.

Saya hadn't done anything, because she couldn't find a good target. As soon as they landed in one town, Train would whisk them off to another. Also, as Saya noticed, Train hadn't been getting the sleep he needed. It led her to wonder _why isn't he sleeping? What's he doing at night?_ But Saya hadn't looked into it yet. As they went off to get their gas, she decided to stay awake and find out what was bugging Train so much.

"Saya, you need your sleep" Train said. As per usual, they were camped out in the middle of nowhere. Saya was bundled up in Train's old jacket again. Even on the other side of the bike, both knew that the other was awake.

"So do you" Saya said, deciding not to hide the fact she was awake. "If you don't sleep, you're gonna slip up." Saya decided to try and take the side of logic. It was harder to battle than just feelings… And hers were raging something fierce right now.

"What'll we do if Creed comes back again?" Train asked, deciding that it would be better to say this rather than just argue with her on no basis. It was better on the grounds of logic…

"Then why don't we take shifts?" Saya asked-what she thought was-a very reasonable question. She had no idea why Train would want to take all of this on all by himself. They've gotten by three months together…haven't they?

Screw logic… Train thought as he tried to come up with a combating answer. He just sat there with Hades on-hand. By now, Saya had gotten herself a new gun, so they were good as far as defense went… "Just go to sleep" Train said, "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Saya knew that Train was probably not listening to her anymore. He really wanted her to go to sleep, and he really wanted her to stay away from the action for awhile…

_We're in this together, aren't we…?_

_**14AmyChan: Here's another chapter~! Hope you all liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Train: How far do you think this is gonna go?**_

_**14AmyChan: When the readers say it's time to start closing the story down, I'll find a satisfying ending~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You really have no plan, do you?**_

_**14AmyChan: Nope~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please-**_

_**Train: You're not going to get all complicated on us again, are you princess?**_

_**Eve: What am I supposed to say, then?**_

_**Train: Do what Amy does, the 'R&R' thing.**_

_**Eve: …**_

_**Train: …**_

_**14AmyChan: Please?**_

_**Eve: *sigh* Please R&R.**_

_**14AmyChan: Yay~! *^_^***_


	10. The Best Day?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Who is your favorite character in Black Cat?**_

_**14AmyChan: That's really tough… I can't decide… ^_^'**_

_**Eve: How many tie for first place?**_

_**14AmyChan: three. *^_^***_

_**Eve: Who are they?**_

_**14AmyChan: Train, Saya, and you. *^_^***_

_**Eve: All right. Please enjoy the story.**_

_**14AmyChan: Oh, and during a certain scene, flip on the "Kingdom Dance" music from the Disney movie Tangled. It's amazing! *^_^***_

_**Train: o…kay…**_

Saya woke up on the road, but she wasn't too concerned about it. Sometimes Train would put her on the bike when she was asleep. The first time he did it was a nightmare…

.../.../.../

"_Train-kun!" Saya shouted, snapping to attention. She just woke up and Train was already getting his bike ready. And somehow she was already on it._

"_What?" Train asked with that innocent face that Saya had to try really hard not to soften up to._

"_Why am I already on your bike?" Saya asked. She was still a little groggy, but this had to be some sort of serious violation of some kind._

"_I put you there" Train said as he turned his face to the bike gauge. One thing Saya had noticed about him in the past three weeks was that whenever he blushed, it often came through on his ears. They were bright red right now. Saya could tell that Train was uncomfortable with the situation, but it didn't matter right now. She was the one having her space violated!_

"_Next time wake me up!" Saya shouted, not even caring that she herself was blushing. She considered herself to be a pretty light sleeper…_

"_I tried…" Train said quietly. He was tinkering with something in the front, now, and he refused to make eye contact. Saya then noticed: he held her while she was asleep. And she didn't wake up…_

_Saya wasn't a light sleeper._

"_Ugh" Saya said, trying to figure out something around this. "Just don't do anything pervy" she mumbled as she looked away. It was then that Train finally got on the bike and they left._

.../.../.../_  
><em>

Saya got used to it, and so did Train. It wasn't a big deal anymore, but Saya still tried to wake up earlier so he didn't have to do all of that. Still, their conversation from last night and the way he was acting for the last few months worried her. He was trying to protect her. He wouldn't let her lift a finger.

It was time to put a stop to all of this. _Good thing Annette's in the next town…_ Saya thought sadly as she realized it was time for her to disappear from Train's life.

.../.../.../

Train and Saya stopped in a town that was bigger than the last few towns they had been to. It even had a little café. _If Saya knows someone here_ Train said, planning. _Then maybe I can convince her to stay here. If I'm lucky, she'll even change her name…_

The more Train thought about it, the sadder he became. But he always told himself: _It's to protect her and me. We just can't keep going like this._ And like that, his determination would be set in stone again.

Saya looked around subtly to see where Annette's café was. Her plan was to strike up a conversation with an old friend and convince Train that it would be better for both of them if they parted ways here. _I just hope that doesn't kill him…_ Saya thought sadly as she knew their time together was growing short…

.../.../.../

_Ring_

Annette looked at the door and saw a familiar person walking through it. Next to her was a not-too-familiar person. "Saya, long time no see" Annette called from her place behind the bar. "The usual?"

"Yeah" Saya said back and Annette knew something was wrong. Her smile was just kind of … off today. "Another one for my friend today" she said as she led the guy to her usual spot in Annette's café. Annette nodded and went to get two glasses of milk. She usually saved it for whenever Saya came into town, which wasn't all that often anymore…

"Somethin' on your mind?" Annette asked, being cautious of the man next to her. He looked harmless, but upon closer inspection, he had a tattoo of the Roman Numeral thirteen on his chest. It was barely exposed, but rumors had it that the Black Cat was dead. Executed for disobeying orders…

"It's been a long ride" Saya said, taking a swig of milk. Annette really knew something was wrong now. Yet she was being strangely secretive about it, maybe it was because of the guy next to her…

"We've been on the road awhile" he decided to speak up. His voice wasn't all that bad, and when he looked at Saya, you could tell he wanted to protect her. Then again, he did start examining Annette. Finally, he gave a little nod.

_Just what are these two up to…?_

.../.../.../_  
><em>

"Annette, can I talk to you?" Saya whispered when Train said he had to go to the bathroom. "At noon?"

"Sure" Annette said. Saya was upset that she had to bring Annette into this, but Train had left her no other choice, he had to realize that she could take care of herself. _And_ she thought to stir her confidence_ if he doesn't have me to watch over, he can take care of himself…_

.../.../.../_  
><em>

Right when Train came back, Saya excused herself to go to the bathroom. Train nodded her on ahead and off she went. _I'm gonna have to get used to not having her around…_ he thought vaguely and he turned to talk to the bartender, Saya's friend.

"Can I talk to you about Saya?" Train tried being blunt about this. This woman probably already suspected him.

"When?" the lady asked. Nothing seemed to faze her.

"About eleven forty-five." Train said. He would probably talk for about five minutes, the other ten would be for planning…

"Fine" the lady said. "Just know that I'm a former sweeper, Mr. Black Cat" she subtly warned. _She's sharp_ Train thought as Saya came back. _It'll be a little easier that way…_

The time was ten thirty.

.../.../.../

At eleven o'clock, Train and Saya left Annette's shop. Both knew that they had to separate soon, but were also unaware that the other knew. Both wanted it to be the best day for the other.

"Hey, look" Train said pointing. "I challenge you to a game-off." Train walked over in the direction of the arcade. No, it wasn't his _favorite_ pastime, but it did rank up there in number three.

"A challenge?" Saya said, getting excited. "You're on!"

"Loser buys winner lemonade?" Train asked, familiar with the routine.

"Always!" Saya said, running to the arcade. Train ran after her with a spark in his eye. This was going to be a good forty-five minutes…

.../.../.../

Train didn't want to… He _really_ didn't want to… but…

"Please?" Saya begged. She knew he'd have fun with this one. If only he'd give it a shot…

"Fine…" Train sighed in defeat and got up with her on the platforms. He stared his new enemy in the screen: Dance Dance Revolution. Four months ago he wouldn't even step one _foot_ into an arcade, and now he was going to play Dance Dance Revolution… _The world must be ending…_ Train thought as Saya chose the difficulties and song.

Train watched as Saya chose something called the "Kingdom Dance". It's setting: Pro level. Then Train noticed a small bit of writing underneath the machine name. It was small and you could barely make out the one word: Disney. _Hell no…_ Train wanted to yell, but the high tempo already came up. It sounded like something from Ye Olden Times, but it wasn't bad.

The dance was.

The dance transferred from one foot to the other in slow moves, then had you jumping around in the next. Train looked over to see Saya not only dancing, but clapping as well. Train looked back on the screen which was still telling him to jump like an idiot. He did, it, but that didn't mean he liked it. Then he heard the most musical note ever.

Saya was laughing.

Okay, so it wasn't so bad after all. Hard? Yes. The most humiliating thing he'd ever done? Absolutely. All worth it? You bet it was. Train couldn't help but smile a little bit. If this was what he could do for Saya before they had to separate, then he would…

The song ended on one note that pierced the air. Drowning that note was the applause of a crowd that seemed to come out of nowhere! Train instantly regretted having so much fun. He didn't like crowds…

"That was so much fun, wasn't it?" Saya's excited face came out of nowhere, too. What is it with people showing up out of thin air?

"Yeah, I guess" Train said as he led Saya off the platform. Other people now wanted to try the famed "Pro level" song.

It was eleven forty. He knew it was time to leave.

"Saya" Train said, his heart tearing with every word he forced out of his mouth. "Could you find something to do for awhile?"

"Sure" Saya said, wondering what Train was up to, but deciding to let it be. She needed to be alone to figure out how she could get Annette to help her out with this…

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: There's a lot of random stuff in this chapter…**_

_**14AmyChan: yeah, I wanted people to see something… *^_^***_

_**Train: share?**_

_**14AmyChan: no. *^_^***_

_**Train: Read and review while I get the answer out of Amy…**_

_**14AmyChan: You forget that I control you here~! *^_^* Oh, and by the way, anything in here is not mine, including Black Cat and Tangled~! *^_^***_

_**Train: …**_


	11. Train's Talk

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You haven't worked on this in awhile… :(**_

_**14AmyChan: I'm sorry, finals are hard!**_

_**Train: Just get on with the story.**_

_**14AmyChan: Okay~! *^_^***_

Train left Saya to her own devices. He assured himself that she could take care of herself for about fifteen minutes. Maybe less.

He walked into the semi-familiar shop. That lady was behind the bar, polishing a glass. Train would have sworn that a western-style tumbleweed would have blown straight through the place. It was bone-dry empty.

"This is my break, so talk quick" the lady, Annette, said. Train finally remembered her name. He could also tell that she was packing heat.

"Could you take Saya in?" Train asked, being as blunt as he could. He sat down right in front of Annette and stared her straight in the eye. "She's in danger as long as she's with me, so I need to make sure I leave her someplace safe" Train did his best to convey that he didn't want her to ask any questions.

.../.../.../

Frankly, Annette was shocked. This was the first time someone had talked to her about Saya's well being. And the last person she expected it to come from was an assassin, much less the infamous Black Cat.

"What danger?" Annette asked, pulling out a cigarette. She made this place so people could smoke for a reason.

"Let's just say I have a creepy gay stalker that wants to kill her" the kid said. Annette noticed for the first time how young he really was. She took a drag and mulled it over. If the infamous Black Cat had a stalker that was still bugging him, that meant that this guy was Chronos level or higher. AAA level fighting. Also, if the infamous assassin hadn't killed this guy yet, that could mean that he was going on a killing strike of some sort. That theory was just proved by his seemingly desire to keep innocent bystanders, meaning Saya, out of it.

In short, this guy was either acting or changing.

"So, why me?" Annette asked. Saya was over-friendly with everybody. It wouldn't be surprising if she jumped out and said hi to any random stranger.

"She knows you, and you know her, at least" the Black Cat answered. His eyes narrowed into slits and Annette could see why he was codenamed the 'Black Cat'. "If you don't help, then it would only be putting Saya's life into unnecessary danger."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annette asked. "She isn't a sweeper just for the name, you know."

.../.../.../

This question hit Train square on the nose and for a moment he couldn't answer. He mulled it over a little bit. Saya had made a drastic change in his life, and her constant presence helped him to keep doing what he believed was right.

But her life was at stake. If it meant going through a little bit of pain, he would gladly do that if it would save her life. "If it means she'll be okay, then yeah"

.../.../.../

Train walked around the main square. He saw Saya eating some cotton candy. She really did like that stuff… Train ran over to her.

"Hey" he said as casually as he could. Saya looked up at his face and smiled that angelic smile of hers. It nearly tore his heart in two.

"Want some cotton candy?" Saya asked, plucking off a piece and offering it to him. Train took it without a fight. The one thing he could say about the taste was that it was bittersweet…

The time was eleven fifty-five.

_**14AmyChan: Hope you liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: And where were you?**_

_**14AmyChan: Getting a butler…**_

_**Train: what butler?**_

_**Sebastian: Please do not talk to the young lady so roughly. *^_^***_

_**Eve: He took Amy's smile…**_

_**14AmyChan: Sebastian, that's my smiley. Refrain from using it.**_

_**Sebastian: Yes, my lady.**_

_**14AmyChan: Please R&R~! *^_^***_


	12. Saya's Talk

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So, who is this guy, anyway?**_

_**14AmyChan: He is Sebastian, a butler.**_

_**Ceil: My butler.**_

_**14AmyChan: sorry, sorry~! *^_^***_

_**Train: who's the shorty?**_

_**Ceil: Sebastian.**_

_***Sebastian attempts to hurt Train but is intercepted by Hades***_

_**14AmyChan: Stop! Here, I reign supreme, so could Ceil and Sebastian please leave for now?**_

_**Ceil: Fine…**_

_**Sebastian: Yes, my lady.**_

_**14AmyChan: *has epic nosebleed of fangirlness as you continue to read***_

Saya watched as Train munched on some of her cotton candy. The scene was probably a little awkward for him, but it was bittersweet for her. She knew that she had to go soon. The only two questions were _'Will Annette agree to help?'_ and _'Will Train let me go?'_

She really wanted Annette to help, but as for the last question, she didn't know what she wanted…. On the one hand, she knew that Train needed to learn to take care of himself before worrying about others. If he didn't, he would destroy himself, and that would be horrible. On the other hand, she didn't _want_ to leave him… But when she was with him, she wanted to be as an equal, not as some kind of princess! She wanted to fight with him, protect with him, just be with him. But it couldn't be that way at the moment.

Noon.

"Train-kun" Saya said as the time grew near. "I've got to get some stuff done, could you find something to do here?"

"All right" Train didn't sound suspicious of her, and as she passed by him, she felt like crying. This was so hard…

…/…/…/

"Hey, Annette" Saya said, trying to be cheerful as she entered the all-too-familiar shop. She had to be happy. This was her _choice_. There should be no turning back.

"Spill it" Annette said, puffing out a ring of smoke. Saya always wondered how she did that, but never wanted to touch a cigarette herself. "You've been off since the moment you came in with that mister Black Cat. Did he do something to you?"

Saya chuckled at herself. Annette _was_ a retired sweeper, after all. She could pick up on this sort of a thing in the blink of an eye. "No, he didn't" Saya said. "In fact, he keeps trying to protect me from some creepy guy. I haven't seen his face yet, but he sounds gay."

Annette seemed to relax a little bit knowing that the Black Cat hadn't hurt Saya. She took a drag on her cigarette. "So, what are we talking about, here?" she finally asked.

"I need your help to get him on his feet" Saya said, trying to put this in a way Annette would understand. "He keeps protecting me and won't let me help with anything. He stays up all night guarding me and the bike, so he's going to crash at some point, I just don't want that to happen" Saya finished up, even though she felt like she was ranting.

Annette didn't do anything for a minute. Just stare thoughtfully at Saya. Finally, she asked "Is this what you want, Saya?"

Saya was stunned for a minute. She had mulled over the question for a while, but she still wasn't at an answer. "N-no" Saya said, shocked to find her voice shaky and her words true. "It's not, but this is what has to be done. Please, Annette, will you help me do this?" Saya knew she was being really out of character, and probably scaring Annette, but she didn't know how to stop the tears. She was just grateful that no one else would see her like this…

"I'll help" Annette's answer came in a second, though it seemed like an eternity. To Saya, it was both a liberation and a loss. She really couldn't stop her tears when she thought of how she would probably never see Train again.

…/…/…/

All Annette could do was take another drag. She knew both of their reasons, and both of them had logic in them, but it wouldn't take away the hurt they would both feel.

"Come on" Annette said, leading Saya to a sink. "You don't want to look like that when you tell him about all of this. Best get it all out now."

And it hurt Annette that she could do nothing about it other than watch one of her best friends cry.

Twelve twenty.

…/…/…/

"Train-kun!" Saya shouted, running to him. He was sitting in the middle of the town square, eating a piece of bread. From afar, she could see him feeding some birds with his bread. Saya couldn't help but smile when the birds all flew up in Train's face and then away.

It was the first time she had seen him look so surprised, but it pained her that it might be the last…

_**14AmyChan: Hope you all liked it~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: I was WAY out of character!**_

_**14AmyChan: I'm sorry, but I thought the scene needed something *^_^***_

_**Saya: …**_

_**14AmyChan: Want some milk? *^_^***_

_**Saya: …**_

_**14AmyChan: It'll be delievered by Train… ^_^**_

_**Saya: well… okay…**_

_**14AmyChan: Train! Could we please have some milk? *^_^***_

_**Train: Why me?**_

_**14AmyChan: You wouldn't want anyone else to present dear, sweet Saya with milk, right? *^_^***_

_**Train: Can I hit you?**_

_**14AmyChan: no. *^_^* PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	13. Plan Into Action, One Split in Two

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: does that mean time, too?**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't have a lot of that either, so please be patient with me! T.T**_

_**Eve: Please begin you intake of information on this webpage…**_

Annette took a drag on her cigarette. The plan was already set. Saya and Train would come back at about seven for some food and Saya would try to talk Train into letting her stay here. Meanwhile, Train would convince Saya that the best thing to do right now would be to split up and that she should stay here. Then, Annette would offer Saya a place to stay and everything would be set like that.

Annette blew out smoke and reached for a newspaper, eager to avoid the clanging silence of her shop. It was a long ways from seven, so she may as well tend to her bone-dry shop…

…/…/…/

"Saya, aren't you hungry?" Train asked, forcing himself to put the plan into action. The day had flown past him. They had been at the arcade, seen a movie, and Saya even dragged him into a hat store so she could try on all the different hats. They ended up getting something from that store that wasn't for Saya…

"Yeah" Saya said, taking care not to let her giggles end too abruptly. It's just that Train looked so _cute_, that she couldn't help but giggle at it. If she wasn't going to see him again, it may as well be that he looks cute and even a little happy. "Why don't we stop at Annette's?" she asked, each word pulling at her heart. This was hard, but it was the right thing to do…

"All right" Train said, a little relieved and sad that this was going better than planned. "It's just a little walk from here." Train started walking and Saya walked beside him. Not behind or in front, just next to him. He wished they could keep walking like that forever, but all too soon, they were walking into a shop that would soon hold sad memories for the both of them…

Train took off his new hat.

…/…/…/

Annette knew she was supposed to act normal, but it was really hard not to react to all the gloom that came in with the strangely silent couple. Well, she didn't know if the Black Cat was a chatterbox or not, but Saya she knew. And Saya was being just like him. As quiet as they come…

"Whaddya want?" Annette managed to pull off a warm voice for Saya. "Some food? Drink?"

"Rice balls!" Saya said, putting on that fake smile that was beginning to irk Annette. Usually, Saya's smiles were real, but these ones today weren't… Annette looked at the Black Cat and he only said "Same, please." Annette only nodded and went to the back room to make four rice balls.

Annette was making the rice balls when something the Black Cat said got to her. "Please." _Please!_ The Black Cat did have manners at least a little bit. But Annette hadn't expected it at all. Suddenly she wondered if this were a good idea after all…

…/…/…/

Annette popped out from behind the curtains with four rice balls in hand, two for Saya, and two for Train. All three of them felt the tension, but pretended it wasn't there. Suddenly, Train faced Saya and put all of his courage behind these words: "Saya, you have to stay here."

You could have heard a pin drop. Train didn't know what to do after that. Would Saya be mad? Would she say 'okay'? What was running through her mind?

Saya couldn't believe it. Did Annette tell him? No, she trusted Annette. Why does her chest hurt so badly? It felt like it was being ripped apart… "I actually needed to stay here, anyways, Train-kun" Saya couldn't drop the –kun. It was a part of how she talked now. "Annette needs help around here, just maintenance and keeping up with criminals and such" Saya couldn't tell you how hard she wanted to start crying underneath that fragile mask of a smile. "So I have to stay here, but you need to go on." Saya didn't know how badly her heart was being smashed as she said those words and couldn't let a single drop escape in front of Train…

Train felt like someone was taking a hammer to his heart. Of course he wanted her to cooperate; he thought that by her not cooperating, there would be more pain. But there seemed to be no pain worse than the pain of the person most important to you walk away from you of their own free will. "Yeah, I still have my sweeper job and I still need to take care of that bike. I'll come back and visit every once in a while, but it might not be for a long time…" Train had to man up to this. It was simply too dangerous for Saya to come with him, and Creed _had_ to be stopped before he could lay a finger on her. Train had to set his priorities straight. He needed to realize that saving Saya's _life_ was more important than him wanting to be with her. No matter if the line between them blurred…

"There's enough room for Saya to live here" Annette said, getting the feeling that if she didn't step in, there would be waterworks. A lot of them. "We would share living expenses and stuff, she would be like my assistant here" Annette looked into to pairs of eyes. She knew both of their reasons, and both of them had logic in them, but it didn't take away the hurt both of them felt…

"All right" Train said, feeling hollow. This is what they had agreed on. But he wanted to leave Saya with at least one happy memory, so he faced her. "You'll do fine here, I know it, okay?" Train said, and he tried to smile. It was very little, and probably didn't look all that great, but it was the one thing Saya had always wanted from him. He owed it to her now.

"Okay" Saya said, feeling two things at once. Train had smiled, and most likely for her, so she was extremely happy. But at the same time, she was saying goodbye to this amazing man, so it mad her sad beyond all belief. She didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that popped in her head. She gave him her biggest bear hug and said "You'll be a great sweeper, I know it."

Train hugged back awkwardly, not remembering the last time he had warmth like this. Then he let go, knowing the longer this went on, the harder it would be. Train stood up and gave one last awkward smile before leaving something on the counter and walking out of the shop, getting on the bike, and driving away.

Saya saw what was on the table. Train's new hat with a small note. It read:

You would look cute in this, so you should have it  
>-Train<span>

Saya cried, holding the cat ears in her hand. Train cried, gripping the bike handle. Annette cried, yet not a tear was on her face.

_**14AmyChan: Sorry it's taken so long to update, for one, I have finals-**_

_**Train: - That she hasn't even taken yet-**_

_**14AmyChan: -And I had no idea what to do with this. I'm just glad I could pound out a half-decent chapter for this~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Well-**_

_**Eve: Please evaluate the information on this page and leave your evaluation on the page that opens when you click the link below.**_

_**Train: English?**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: Maybe you need to go to high school, Train…**_

_**Train: HEY, WHADDYA MEAN? D:**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	14. Sven

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything… T.T**_

_**Train: Are you crying?**_

_**14AmyChan: Who isn't? T.T**_

_**Train: Me.**_

_**14AmyChan: You're being heartless… T.T**_

_**Train: I've got milk…**_

_**14AmyChan: On with the story… T.T**_

Train rode on his bike, silent as he had been for the last two days. Ever since he had to leave Saya behind two days ago, he'd been trying to weed Creed out. Assuming that Creed followed him instead of staying behind to take Saya out.

Train shook the unwanted thought from his mind. Whatever beef Creed had, he should be man enough to take it up with _him_ and leave the women out of it…

Train landed himself in a town that might as well be housing ghosts. There was no one around but a dusty silhouette. Train tried to mentally shake the haziness, but before he could, a gust of wind knocked him off balance. Train was vaguely aware of a voice asking if he was all right.

"Food…" Train heard his own voice say as he passed out. The last thought was _Why is his hair green?_

…/…/…/

Sven was at a loss. This _could_ have been the same guy, but that guy seemed too overprotective of his girl to leave without her…

"Food…" was the last thing Sven caught before this guy passed out. Holding a bag of groceries as he was, Sven just couldn't leave this guy in the middle of the ground like that. Grudgingly, Sven hoisted the look-alike onto his shoulder and walked him to his car. Maybe this guy would magically be revived if he smelled food…

…/…/…/

"I AM REVIVED!" Train shouted before he could stop himself. _Ah well…_ Train thought, giving a sigh of relief. "It's been so long since I've been _full_."

"You ate my food too, you know" the guy in front of him said. Train took a closer look at the guy in front of him and almost choked. It was the guy he and Saya ran into when they were being hunted by Creed. When they were still traveling together… This morning, he even looked around the bike for Saya before remembering that wasn't with him… Train tried to concentrate on the here and now.

"So, you became a sweeper?" green-hair asked, pulling Train out of his thoughts. No doubt now that this was the same guy,Train just hoped he didn't ask about- "So, where's-I'm drawing a blank here…"

"Saya" Train said before he could stop himself. "We had to split up." Train silently begged God that this guy would ask no more.

…/…/…/

Sven decided to change the. This guy looked edgy and sad at the same time. If that were possible. "So I guess you've heard about the Parodem gang, huh?"

"The who?" mister sweeper asked with an apparent blank look on his face. Sven did his best not to fall out of his chair from shock. "You haven't heard of the Parodem gang?" Sven yelled. "Then why're you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Riding" happy-go-lucky said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. If Sven hadn't brought up Saya, he would have thought it was a different person altogether….

"The top brass of that gang is cold. He used a six-year-old boy as a shield to get away from the cops. He's in this town and took out local law enforcement last week" Sven stood up and started walking off. "Lunch is on me, but if you're not serious about this job, you might want to quit."

…/…/…/

Train watched as the man that saved his life walked off. Train could tell two things about this guy:

He was really serious

He was a good guy.

Train decided to see what this so called 'A+++ danger' was.

_**14AmyChan: I'm not going to be able to update for a bit, but I hope you liked this chapter…**_

_**Saya: what happened to me?**_

_**14AmyChan: You're version of what happened next is in the next chapter…**_

_**Saya: …**_

_**14AmyChan: Are you not talking to me?**_

_**Saya: …**_

_**14AmyChan: v.v'**_

_**Eve: Please take this information and place your feedback on the link below.**_

_**Train: Read and review, no matter what the princess says!**_

_**Sven: That is what she was saying…**_

_**Train: oh…**_

_**14AmyChan: ^_^'**_


	15. Working at Annette's

_**14AmyChan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING~! *^_^***_

_**Train: isn't this story getting a bit too long?**_

_**14AmyChan: OF COURSE NOT! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Let's get on with it~! :)**_

_**14AmyChan: The sap and all of that aren't mine. That power came from someone else's story, I just wish I could remember who… enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

Saya could feel the wind in her short hair. She could feel the dust as it _whoosh_ed past her. She could see the back she missed so much.

"Saya, those floors aren't going to sweep themselves!" Annette yelled from her spot behind the counter. She was washing dishes to get ready for the day. The small bar hadn't even opened yet.

"Sorry about that" Saya said, plastering a smile on her otherwise painful looking face. The café portion of the restaurant didn't open until nine-at least! Saya had slept in like she was used to. She could even feel herself be picked up and placed on his bike. She felt herself lean on his back like she was used to. She felt the wind pick up. She was so used to it, but didn't see it coming when Annette pulled the covers off of her bed to wake her up. It had been only a dream.

Saya went around, cleaning the small café for opening. All morning she'd been out of it, and she knew it. But this was for the best…really…

…/…/…/

Annette watched as Saya went around cleaning her shop like she was a lost child. Saya was usually brisk and to-the-point, but not today. Her usual cheerful smile was replaced by that fake one that Annette had seen yesterday.

Annette knew that it wasn't her place to tell Saya what to do. Saya was almost twenty, after all. It wasn't Annette's place to tell her what to do and what not to do. This she knew, and this is what had led her actions thus far, but had those actions been right…?

Saya went around and swept the shop clean. Annette decided not to worry, but to keep a steady eye on Saya. This seemed pretty hard on her nonetheless. Annette put the mug she was drying away and took out a cigarette.

…/…/…/

Saya could only think of how he had just left without a word. And all he left behind were cat ears, a note, and someone who knew she would have a tough time without him… _But this is a good thing…_ she repeatedly consoled herself.

Saya looked around and noticed nothing else needed to be swept, so she put the broom away. Then she washed her hands. She _was_ working in a restaurant now, after all. No, she wasn't going to wear some sort of maid outfit, if that's what you were wondering. She still had freedom of clothing, so she stuck to her normal yukata. The doors opened and their first customer of the day walked in. Saya remembered what Annette had told her: "Not everyone who comes here is a sweeper looking for information. Just sit them at a table or at the bar and give them a menu, got it?"

"You want the bar, a table, or a booth?" Saya asked the man. She looked the strange man over. He was tall and had on a red plaid shirt. He wore normal jeans and white shoes. He had sandy brown hair. Didn't look like he was hiding or anything, but didn't look like he wanted to stick out much, either.

"Booth" he said, deep voice. Saya led him over to a booth where it wasn't too hard to get any order from the kitchen, but Annette could still keep an eye on him. "Anything to drink?" Saya asked, remembering to try and be indifferent. Annette warned that if customers thought that this was a 'chill spot', sweepers wouldn't come around and the real business would go out.

"Coffee" the guy said as Saya wrote it down on a slip of paper. Saya went to the back room and quickly brewed a cup of black coffee. She brought it out and set it down in front of the customer. "What's that, the uniform?" the man asked unexpectedly.

"My choice" Saya said, having a little fun with this. "A yukata." The man just 'hmm'ed and sipped on his coffee. Saya turned to leave when she felt a grip on her arm. She got jerked back and almost lost her balance. She heard the deep voice go bitterly sour. "What do you say we hang out after your shift?"

Saya simply twisted her arm out of the man's grasp and slapped him. "I say you get a life" Saya said, utterly disgusted. The man looked up and Saya could see a little bit of crazy in his eyes. Not like gay-guy crazy, but a few notches below it.

"I do got a life, miss Minatsuki" the man said with repulsive glee. "Some silver-haired dude came and got me out of jail, see? Paid my release, see? Said all I'd have to do was kill you and he'd give me something good, not like it could get any better, see?"

"No, I do not see" Saya said, temper flaring. "And I don't like being threatened, either. If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with the complaint department."

"Lookie here…" the man said, sounding half-insane. "Look at your friend, see, then you see you ain't got no chance, see?"

Saya stole a quick look behind her to see Annette trapped in sap! SAP! As in, MAPLE TREE SAP! Saya looked down at her feet and saw some sap seeping through the floor and jumped to avoid getting in a sticky situation.

"Here's the complaint department" Saya muttered as she pulled out her gun. She pointed it at the man. Suddenly, his face registered. "Princeton Goods, you are going down!"

While this man laughed his head off at some sort of inside joke that could only appeal to the insane, Saya only hoped that she could get Annette out of this trouble she was in…

_**14AmyChan: CLIFFIE! *^_^***_

_**Train: Is this going to be a Train chapter, then Saya chapter kind of deal?**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't have a solid structure, so I can't answer that one~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: please read and review! :)**_

_**14AmyChan: R&R~! *^_^***_


	16. I'm a Sweeper

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Yeah….**_

_**14AmyChan: Do I detect sorrow? *^_^***_

_**Train: No!**_

_**Saya: So, you don't want me to live…?**_

_**Train: I didn't say that!**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^* please enjoy~! *^_^***_

Train followed Sven until he stood in front of a warehouse. There, he just sat there and watched the older Sweeper do his job. Maybe he would learn something…

…/…/…/

Saya looked around herself and noticed that the sap around Annette was still wet! This was bad… If Saya couldn't get Annette out of that sap before it dried, she would be suffocated to death. On the other hand, if she didn't take care of Goods, he would just trap her again until she ran out of energy. She had to be careful and not waste time…

…/…/…/

Train watched as Sven entered the warehouse and started walking around. Train noticed that he couldn't hear Sven, very good for him. The title 'Black Cat' wasn't just because of his eyes, you know.

Then a gangster came up from behind Sven and seemed to startle him a bit. Sven threw a grenade but was quickly trapped by the rest of the possy. He was outmatched and all Train felt he could do was watch. Until he looked at his bike and got an idea…

…/…/…/

Saya darted around, dodging the flying sap being lunged from everywhere around Goods. She coached herself through it. _He has to have some way that he's doing this. Find the way and stop it, then get Annette out of that sap!_ But for all that she was worth, Saya couldn't figure out where the sap was coming from.

Saya watched and took in details. Every time she fired at Goods, Sap came and hardened on his skin in an instant. _He can control when the sap hardens!_ Saya pieced together. Also, when he attacked her, he could only throw it or have it seep through the ground. In either case, the sap took a longer time to dry. And it wasn't going fast on Annette either… _but only when it's on him…_ Saya finished the thought. It was an effective shield, but without any attacking abilities of his own, sap would only be good for running away.

Good for her, she was good at dealing with chickens…

…/…/…/

Train jumped on his bike and could practically feel Saya on his back as he pushed it into high gear. For the first time, he realized that he hadn't done anything but run from the time he got back to his apartment. The running would stop now.

Train crashed his bike recklessly through the window and felt like he was free. He couldn't help but grin a genuine grin. _This_ was what it meant to be free. _This _is what Saya had. Now Train had it, too.

Train's newfound joy was interrupted by the gawking of a certain gang. Train then remembered why he wanted to bash through a window and went around to round up the gang. No more killing. Only Sweeper work…

…/…/…/

"Whas wrong lil' la'y?" Goods yelled, throwing even more sap. Saya was getting annoyed with him really fast, but she had to get her timing just right. "Cain'tcha do more than dodge?"

Just then, he did it. Saya saw the chance and attacked head-on. She shot at his kneecap and he instantly sent sap to protect it. Then, Saya shot off a few more rounds at his head, his chest, and the back of his leg. Just like she predicted, Goods protected his head and chest, but left his leg exposed. When the bullet hit, he fell to the floor and Saya jumped over. She then, twisted Goods' arms behind his back and pointed her gun into his back.

"Yeah, I can" she answered his questions. "This good enough?"

Goods lifted his hands in defeat. "Jus' kill me now, lady" he snarled.

"I don't think so."

…/…/…/

"Why did you do that?" Sven asked Train as they watched the police pick up all of the gang members. All unconscious, but not a single death.

"Because…"

…/…/…/

"Why not, lady?" Goods asked. He was snarling as Saya broke the sap that held Annette.

"Because…"

…/…/…/

"I'm a sweeper."

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Now you'll be able to update faster, right?**_

_**Saya: Why is that?**_

_**14AmyChan: THE SWEET RELEASE OF SUMMER VACATION! *^_^***_

_**Train: enjoy the vacation.**_

_**Saya: yep, and make sure to review.**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R AND DON'T FORGET TO HAVE A GREAT SUMMER~! *^_^***_


	17. Reunion

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: If she did…**_

_**Saya: This would probably all happen…**_

_**14AmyChan: Why do you guys sound like it's a bad thing?**_

_**Train and Saya: No reason!**_

_**14AmyChan: Wow, you guys were in sync! *^_^* enjoy the story~! *^_^***_

It had been two weeks since Sven and Train partnered up. Train thought it was pretty neat that Sweepers could work in pairs, but missed Saya so much that it would hurt.

"So, are you going to send those?" Sven asked for the umpteenth time. By _those_, he was referring to letters that Train wrote to Saya every night, but decided not to send. Train wanted to send them, but he couldn't bring himself to. Sven, of course, had no idea who the letters were _for_, but he could tell that they were important to Train.

"Where's the next target?" Train changed the subject. He didn't want to be reminded that he had been the one to walk out on Saya. It hurt every time he thought about it. But he always kept the bell as a reminder that he was free, but he would remember Saya.

"There is no target" Sven sighed. This caught Trains ears. "No target?"

"No, we're going to see a friend of mine" Sven said. "A former sweeper who might have some info for a new find."

"Nice!" Train said as he sat back for a nap. He'd found sleeping a lot easier since he came face-to-face with this new 'freedom'.

…/…/…/

"It's a good thing I switched locations" Annette said, getting off of the phone. "That last place has been under attach twenty times within the past couple weeks."

"That's awful" Saya said, looking up from her sweeping. She didn't have a yukata on, but a tee-shirt and jeans instead. And since the store wasn't open, she was wearing the cat ears from that night. It hurt her to think about it, but she really believed that she did the right thing in letting Train go. "Were they all like Goods?"

"They were something, all right" Annette said, rubbing her neck tenderly. She had almost been suffocated and now she couldn't even eat her pancakes with syrup anymore! Talk about cruel… "By the way, a friend of mine is coming by. Says he picked up a greenhorn and they need leads."

"All right" Saya said, vaguely wondering what Train would be doing right now…

…/…/…/

"We're here" Sven said, getting out. Train followed suit, nevermind the fact that he had just woke up two seconds. Train looked up at the sign. _Caffe Cait Sith, huh?_ Train wondered. He decided it reminded him of something. He decided to be careful, and not to dismiss his instincts.

"Hello, Annette" Sven said as he opened the door to the shop that was still closed.

"Oh, Sven" came a voice from inside that Train knew. Train halted in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. He left Saya in her care and just left. What would happen if Saya were there now?

"Are you coming in or not?" Sven asked, yanking Train out of his thoughts. Train just nodded and walked into the shop behind Sven. Then he saw her.

…/…/…/

_Train?_ Saya thought as she saw Train walk in behind Sven. Saya vaguely remembered the man who had saved their skins from the crazy gay guy. She didn't know how to handle the situation. _Why is Train here?_

"Maybe you two should catch up with each other" Annette declared loudly, taking the broom out of Saya's hands and shoving her and Train out of the door. "Anne-" Saya couldn't finish because Annette had just shut the door behind them.

…/…/…/

Train and Saya had no idea what to do. As far as they could see, there wasn't an arcade in sight. Train decided to take the initiative. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure" Saya said, her mind exploding with questions, but unable to talk. After they had walked away from the shop aways, Train asked "So, you don't like yukatas anymore?"

_He remembered what they were called…_ Saya thought as she said, "No, I still like them, it's just safer for me to wear these kind of clothes."

"Safer?" Train picked up on that word instantly. "Were you attacked? What happened?"

Saya was a little taken aback when he picked up on it so quickly. "You know about Princeton Goods, right?"

"Extreme nature-lover, right? He murdered a few construction workers who were going to take out some trees to make a mall" Train wondered why this guy would be important.

"He got some power that let him make sap whenever he wanted. He used it to trap Annette and try to take us out" Saya wondered why Train looked a little madder than he did a few minutes. "He said that someone with silver told him to murder me and that-"

"This isn't going to work" Train said. He didn't want to hear what Creed had told this creep, what mattered most to Train at the moment was Saya's safety. "Have any other people with powers come after you?"

"N-no" Saya said, completely bewildered. It looked like Train had been expecting something like this, and that he most certainly wasn't happy with it. "Well, yeah, but we high-tailed it out of there and got over here. It doesn't look like we were followed here though…"

Train looked over at Saya and took in what she was wearing for the first time. On an impulse, he reached up and rubbed the cat ears. He remembered that he was the one that walked out on Saya and wondered how on Earth he could ask her to come back.

Saya didn't want to say anything. She liked having his hand on her head, it gave her some security, even though she was a sweeper and a grown woman who could take care of herself. "Train, I want you to tell me the truth" she said, in what she hoped was a strong voice. "Did you know something like this would happen."

Train didn't know what to say. Then he decided to be blunt, but it didn't turn out so blunt. "I thought you wouldn't be targeted if we split" Train admitted sadly. "I'm so sorry…" he added before he could stop himself. He didn't know why he wanted to stop himself from saying it, but it was said and done.

"Well you were wrong" Saya said. For some reason, she wanted to cry. She thought that Train was babying her when he was just trying to protect her. When he left, her heart was torn into a million pieces and convinced herself that it was going to be okay. When he came back, at the same time, she rejoiced and wept inside. Now, she didn't know what she felt. Especially when he hugged her.

"Could I try protecting you again?" Train asked, instantly kicking himself for the cheezyness and corneyness of the line. "You're the first thing I've ever wanted to protect, so I want to do a good job." Train thought he would dance when he felt her hug back. "Yeah, but this time, I'll protect you, too…"

…/…/…/

"So, they know each other, split, and now you shoved them together to sort things out?" Sven asked Annette as he lit a cigarette.

"Yep" Annette said, pulling out a cigarette of her own. "I couldn't just sit there and watch her beat herself up day after day."

"I wondered who he was writing to for the last two weeks" Sven said. "He didn't send them, but they were important to him."

"When someone so important just disappears, you don't just feel hurt, you feel like dying" Annette said. "There's nothing good behind a fake smile. They'll work it out."

"Yeah…" Sven sighed with a smile, taking a drag on his cigarette.

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What now?**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, it seems like no one's reading this, so until I get a few (3) comments telling me to continue, I can't go on…**_

_**Eve: What about me?**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, that depends on the readers.**_

_**Eve: Please review. For my sake instead of Train's.**_

_**Train: HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^* Please R&R~! *^_^***_


	18. Moving On

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You've been gone awhile…**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, but I'm back now~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Well, hurry up and write!**_

_**14AmyChan: Okay~! *^_^***_

Train and Saya stood in front of _Caffe Cait Sith_, unsure of what to do next. They both felt great that everything got cleared away and it seemed like they were going to be traveling together for a long time. But-

"What do we do now?" Saya asked the question that, until now, had no voice. She knew as well as he did that they had dragged in people that could have lived without their issues. How on earth were they ever going to ever make it up to the two people who took them both in to sort out their issues?

"I don't know" Train said honestly. He knew as well as she did that they had dragged two uninvolved people into a dangerous situation that they could have lived a long time not getting caught up in. "Apologize?"

"That's better than nothing, I guess…" Saya said uncertainly. Train picked up on the almost invisible signs of insecurity that Saya was giving off. He wasn't sure about what to do, so he simply weaved his hand through hers and tried that new thing he learned. You know, smiling from the heart. It seemed to make her feel a little better, so he led her into the restaurant.

…/…/…/

Sven looked over when he heard the bell above the door, signaling the entry of new potential customers. He _was_ expecting Train and this Saya girl to come back, but not hand-in-hand. He could also tell that they were unsure of what to say. So Sven, ever being the gentleman he is, broke the ice.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked, waving over to the two seats next to him. As the awkward couple sat down, he thought about the first time he saw them together. Even back then it was apparent that they had it for each other, but now it was just a _little_ more obvious. And even though Train was a black hole when it came to food, he was really helpful in the middle of a job, and he was sure that Train wouldn't want to leave without Saya.

"I don't want to put Saya in any more danger" Train said immediately. "But if we took up jobs that made us stay in one spot, then we'd just be vulnerable to attacks…" after a second of thought, he added "…and I'm pretty sure Saya doesn't want me to worry my head off…"

"I also want my say in this" Saya piped in. Sven noticed that she still had those cat ears and then noticed that she was wearing something around her neck. It wasn't unusual for women to wear necklaces, but this was like Train's collar, only blue. _Did they get them that way…?_ Sven wondered before Saya continued. "Train and I already decided that we're going to be traveling together, but we still need to talk to you two for dragging you two into this."

"Not to put a damper on your plans" Sven said. "But how are you going to get around? Train's bike is wrecked." It was true. In the Parodem Gang incident, Train had used his bike as a flashy entrance and it got completely trashed. Sven saw that Train and Saya were trying to brainstorm on it, so he just made the same offer he made to just Train. "You two can come along with me" he offered. Seeing their look of shock, he added "Just help out with the bounties and I won't have a problem."

"You sure?" Train asked him seriously. Sven could see no problem with it, so long as Train and Saya kept their eyes on the prize, then all was good.

"You won't mind if I resign, would you Annette?" Saya asked Annette, who, until now, was just watching on with a smile.

"Nah" Annette said, walking over to the edge of the counter and pulling out rice balls. "Just make sure that you don't give Sven too hard of a time."

"We won't" Train said, grabbing one of the rice balls of off the plate. He took a big bite and enjoyed the moment for what it was. Sven and Saya were scolding him for grabbing a rice ball without saying thanks, Annette was sighing like she was in the presence of a helpless idiot, and Train was just grinning. Because he was having fun. Because it was a fun night.

If only it could have stayed that way…

_**14AmyChan: I'M SO BACK~! *^_^* Hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Finally.**_

_**Saya: No more threatening to end the story like that. You promised you would put Eve in…**_

_**14AmyChan: So long as I have people who are willing to read, even one person, I will be willing to write~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: Show support, read and review.**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	19. Not Too Peaceful

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You don't have any ideas, do you?**_

_**Saya: I don't think she does.**_

_**14AmyChan: ^^; just read on…**_

_**Train and Saya: okay…**_

He saw them. They were together. Holding hands. Bile raised in his throat. How dare that repulsive witch? How dare she? But he had to remain calm. If he couldn't use his head now, she would turn her zombie-his beloved Trainy-on him! He had to be clever. He had acted rashly back in that other town.

He gripped his sword. He could not be hasty. He still wasn't strong enough to combat her evil magic. To get his Trainy back, he would need to be swift, and gather more allies. With his new acquaintances, he would be able to sever any magic. He would be stronger.

"I will set you free, my Trainy" he whispered into thin air. Then he vanished. But this would not be the last from him. Every few weeks, he was going to send _check ups_ on them. None too strong, of course. That he would save for another time. For now, he would leave a _parting gift_.

…/…/…/

"We should leave in the morning" Sven said, putting his pack of cigarettes away. "We have a crook to catch and money to get."

"All right" Train said, stretching. He found it refreshing. New freedom, and a large weight lifted from his chest. He wasn't going to leave Saya's side until this mess was over with. After that, well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"You two can stay here" Annette said, also putting away her hazardous habit. "Saya can bunk with me and you two can take the other room."

"Or" Train said as he walked to the door. "I can find a roof to sleep on."

Saya was just about to object when something came crashing through the roof. Or rather, some_one_. "Hello, ladies" a vicious voice snarled.

_**14AmyChan: Not too long, I know, but I'm in the middle of a block.**_

_**Train: just feedback till it hurts.**_

_**14AmyChan: I DON'T OWN THAT LINE!**_

_**Train: Just watched a show online and thought I'd quote it.**_

_**Sven: since when do you go online?**_

_**14AmyChan: before this turns into a fight, Eve…?**_

_**Eve: please take your formulated opinion of the material on your screen and express it using the link provided at the bottom of the page.**_

_**14AmyChan: R&R~! *^_^***_


	20. Kimblee

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything**_

_**Train: this story is getting really lame**_

_**14AmyChan: I know…**_

_**Saya: just keep writing.**_

_**14AmyChan: okay…**_

"Hello ladies" a vicious voice snarled. As the dust settled, everyone could see a figure of a man. He had beady eyes that darted everywhere, taking in every single detail, and long black hair that looked like it had once been taken care of.

"Who are you?" Saya asked. "Not another freak?" The dust finally settled down and everyone could see that this man was wearing a white suit with a white hat. Everyone couldn't help it. Their eyes darted from Sven to the new guy and back again. Train chuckled, Saya giggled, and Annette smirked. Sven was the only one who wasn't amused.

"Ha ha" Sven said dryly. "There's another guy who dresses in a suit. Big deal." Train, Saya, and Annette all started laughing. It was too funny.

"Do you like music?" the intruder asked. It was as if he wasn't paying any attention to the people around him. "I love music, especially the sound of bombs. That's the best music. The cries of terror and the rush of adrenaline. It's such a rush!" Everyone stopped at that comment and inspected the newcomer. In a flash, he was gone, and then he was behind Train. Train's eyes widened when he heard the new guy say "he wants you alive, the others I can blow up." Then he was gone.

They found him standing on a table. "Allow me to introduce myself" he said, taking off his hat. "I am Kimblee, and I love bombs."

Sven, Train, Saya, and Annette all did an anime question mark. They had never heard of this guy before. Then, 'Kimblee' clapped his hands and smacked them on the table. He jumped just before it blew up. Train covered Saya as the shards flew. Sven started firing off at Kimblee, and Annette grabbed a small pistol.

Kimblee disappeared again, and then reappeared behind Sven. "Did you know that the human body can be made into a bomb?" he asked before clapping his hands and giving Sven a shove. Sven felt a jolt when Kimblee touched the back of his neck. It was almost like his insides were getting jumbled up. "You have three minutes to live, pawn" was all he said before he took off again.

Train lashed Hades out. No one could understand why he threw his gun away until Saya saw that he was holding onto a cable. A split-second later, everyone heard a distinctive _thud_ on the floor, marking that Kimblee had fallen. Saya barley saw as Train ran to Kimblee and separated his hands. "You're too flashy" Train said as he started to grind Kimblee's hands into the floor. "Now what do you mean Sven has three minutes to live?"

"He's a time bomb, now" Kimblee said with extreme delight. "Only way to stop it is if I'm dead or unconscious."

"No problem" Train said as he hit Kimblee's temple. Hard. Kimblee's head fell and a small cut was on his head. It was then that Train realized that he had hit Kimblee with the hand that was still holding onto the cord of his gun. Train got off of the now unconscious Kimblee and looked over to Sven. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, now" Sven said. Then Train turned his attention to Saya.

"You?" Train didn't want to smother her, but he did want to know if she was okay. He tried to act as naturally as possible. Without going over and making sure she was okay himself.

"I'm fine" Saya said, seeing in his eyes that Train was showing restraint. "But Annette may need to move the shop again."

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" Annette asked. Then she started to sweep, and everyone pitched in to help clean the mess that Kimblee had made.

…/…/…/

"We'll get him back to his country right away" the police officer told Annette as Kimblee was being led to a special vehicle. "Thank you for catching him."

"No problem" Train grinned. He watched with wary eyes as the police handed them some money and then drove off. Apparently, Kimblee was from some place called 'Ameristas' or something like that. He was going to be put on the death row.

As he watched the van drive off, he couldn't help but wonder what Creed was up to. _Tao…? No way…_

_**14AmyChan: That's it for this one**_

_**Train: I know I've heard that name before**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat or Fullmetal Alchemist~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Next time, 14AmyChan is going to do a time skip.**_

_**14AmyChan: and, i'm not very good at writing action scenes, so this might not be the best ever. PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	21. Two Years Later

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: isn't there something you should tell your faithful readers?**_

_**14AmyChan: I skipped two years. I'm not good at writing battle stories, so thank you for your faithful reading~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: that about sums it up. read on!**_

Saya sat on the hood of the car that Train leaned up against. They were outside of the police station, waiting for Sven to come out. Train yawned nice and loud. "He's coming!" Saya said as she got off of the car.

Sven walked out of the door and reached into his pocket. He took out a cigarette. "How much did we get for him, Svenny?" Train asked with a big grin on his face.

"My name is 'Sven', not 'Svenny'" Sven said as he irritably puffed on his cigarette. "And this guy was a small potato, won't even feed us for three days. 8,000."

"But that's great!" Train protested. "We can have a decent meal! We haven't had one of those in a-"

"We haven't had anything in ages, Train" Saya cut him off. "We still need to pay for the car, the hideouts-at least half of the money is already gone."

"Come on, let's just go eat something" Train said, a glint in his eyes. "I'm starving, and they say money's what makes the world go 'round, right?"

Saya hit Train on the top of the head. "You seriously that hungry?" she asked. Train nodded and Saya reached in the back of the car. "Then we can eat something light."

"I have a feeling we'd be in a lot worse shape if she weren't around" Sven said, giving off a smile as Train admitted defeat to the sandwiches that Saya was giving him. Sven looked down at the papers in his hand and looked them over. Man, all of the criminals were small fries. Not gonna feed them for three days. Sven looked up to see Train and Saya eating their sandwiches and talking. It was usually blatantly obvious that they liked each other, but they kept it at a minimum.

"So, where next?" Saya asked, looking at the papers in Sven's hands.

"There's no one here that's worth our time" Sven said. He tossed the papers in a trash can right next to them. "We need to go somewhere else."

"A big city" Train said, looking up from his sandwich. He grinned. "Bigger city means bigger tagets, and more pay for more fun!"

"Well, your fun adds up quick, Train" Saya said, throwing an invisible ton on top of his head. That was one of Saya's many admirable traits: being blunt about the truth no matter who it is. "Well, we may as well go to the next town then…"

"All right!" Train said, getting overly excited again. With that, they all got in the car, filled up on fuel for the first time in forever, and were on their way to the next town.

_**14AmyChan: It's going to be a bit different from the manga, but it should be okay. *^_^***_

_**Train: You're going to have a lot of fun with this, aren't you?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: don't forget to take your evaluation of the information on this page and express it though the link as stated below.**_

_**Saya: Please R&R~! :)**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	22. On a Dine and Dash

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so there are a lot of things on my plate at the moment, so I thank you all for your wonderful patience~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Is homework more important than this?**_

_**14AmyChan: kind of…?**_

_**Saya: but you have all summer!**_

_**14AmyChan: that doesn't make a difference, but I'm doing the best I can with this, so please help me out by waiting me out~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: Just please read on.**_

_**14AmyChan: Ever the gentleman~! *^_^***_

"Train-kun!" Saya said, slapping her hand gently on the table. Train woke up with a bit of a jolt. At the moment, Sven was in the bathroom and Train had been dozing again. "Train-kun, we have to be alert, you were the one who wanted this guy" Saya scolded.

"I know…" Train said, coming out of his daze. Then he grinned mischievously. "First one to nab him gets lemonade?" he asked. Saya just laughed.

"I thought we were here on a job" Sven said as he walked up. Once in a while, he would catch Saya and Train kidding around on a job. Sometimes he felt like a chaperone… "This is the guy _you_ wanted to catch, Train."

"I know, I know" Train said as he looked over at Pado Reed. He was a famous dine and dash criminal that had hit over 2,000 restaurants, always in disguise. Train grinned. This guy had to be getting cocky soon. And when they got cocky—

A waiter came up behind Reed and whispered something. The waiter seemed to be in a sweat. Reed spared a glance at the waiter before saying "I can't pay!" and bolting out of the door. Train bolted after him, just enjoying the thrill of the chase.

…/…/…/

"He always goes off like this!" Sven said, obviously irritated. Saya sighed and put a few bills down. Sven reflected on how lucky they were that Saya tagged along, otherwise—

"Now, I have some lemonade to win!" Saya said as she bolted out the door after Train. Sven ran after thinking _is that all they talk about? Lemonade?_

…/…/…/

"YOU CAN'T OUT RUN ME IN A MILLION BAZILLION YEARS!" Train shouted after a frantic Reed.

"WELL, I CAN!" Saya said as she bypassed Train. As she passed, Train saw a playful smile on her. Right where it should be. Train focused on the target, who thought he was getting away by ducking into an alley. Train turned the corner to see Reed fall to the ground, a knife in his chest.

"You shouldn't be messing with these lowlifes" a familiar voice said. He looked up at a man with weary eyes "Train."

"Cleaver" Train said. Why had Chronos tracked them? It wasn't because he'd done anything wrong, right? He'd spent the last two years keeping the peace. Train looked over at Saya and Sven and asked "Could you take this guy to the hospital? I need a minute with this guy."

"Do we have a choice?" Sven asked in Saya's place. "Maybe he'll live." Saya walked over and picked up the semi-conscious Reed and Sven helped her get him out of the alleyway.

…/…/…/

"Honestly, a _sweeper_?" Cleaver asked. Train knew he was just trying to make small talk. "A man of your abilities becoming a _sweeper_?"

"Yeah, and what about you?" Train asked. "You just go around _stabbing _people now?"

"Well, I want to be like you, after all" Cleaver said. Cleaver chuckled. "In the two years you've disappeared, Chronos has grown. We need your fighting power back, Black Cat."

"Nope" Train said. Cleaver's smile drooped back into a frown. "The Black Cat died two years ago. I'm just a humble sweeper." Train started to walk off.

"Is it because you're still looking for him?" Cleaver asked. Train kept walking. "You could know where he is if you'd just come back, you could p-"

"Enough" Train said as he stopped. "That isn't why I won't come back. I'm a stray cat that doesn't follow orders, plain and simple."

"I thought you'd say that" Cleaver's lip quivered as Train started to walk away. Cleaver whipped out a gun and shot in Train's general direction.

"What was that for?" Train asked as he felt the blood drip down his face.

"If I can't get you to come back, then I have to kill you" Cleaver said with a weary apologetic look. "Council's orders."

"I figured as much" Train said, turning around to look Cleaver square in the face. "You're on a mission."

"You know too much. You are a threat to Chronos, and threats must be eliminated. Think carefully about this" Cleaver said. Train looked to see Cleaver's hand shaking. There were dark bags under his eyes as well. "Either return to Chronos or die"

"I'm not going back. I like my life how it is, but" Train's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you kill me either. Don't you think you should be the one who should think carefully?"

"I'm not afraid of an assassin who won't kill" Cleaver said. Train noticed the grip on his gun tighten. "If you don't come back, I'll kill you!"

"You look tired" Train observed. He noticed Cleaver's grip give a small hiccup. "Are you sure that working for Chronos is worth it all?"

"Shutup!" Cleaver screamed. "You might be fine working for small bounties, but I'm not! I will kill you!" Cleaver's index finger squeezed on the trigger.

…/…/…/

Saya didn't like the hospital, and Sven had already said he would take care of Reed, so Saya went to waste time on her favorite pastime-well, second favorite. She went to an arcade. They didn't have enough for her to go and play the games, so she didn't. She simply walked around and watched all the young kids play.

_Bang!_ Saya heard a gunshot, but it didn't sound virtual. No one else seemed to hear it, though. Saya walked though the arcade and walked a little bit. Then she saw a bridge. Train was there, and so was that Cleaver guy. Both men had their guns in the air. Until Cleaver fell.

Saya watched as Train walked over to Cleaver and shut his eyes. Saya thought that Train looked like he could cry. He didn't, but she did. She never liked it when Train was forced to kill. Even now, two years later, Chronos was still coming after them. Not to mention the creepy goons they got every couple of months.

Saya saw Train get up and mumble something. Saya couldn't tell what it was, but she could tell it was important to him. Saya walked up to Train. She didn't say anything; she just put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't smile, and neither did he.

Then, Saya moved her hand into his and they walked away. Silently mourning the dead.

…/…/…/

"Did you two go out on a date?" Sven joked when he saw Train and Saya holding hands.

"Not really" Saya smiled. They all knew that a life had been lost today. They didn't talk about it.

"How about some food?" Train asked, smiling his little goofy grin. He always got that way about two things: food and Saya.

"Sure, we got the bounty on that dine and dash guy" Sven said, walking them all to the car.

"Well then, I want fine dining and sea food!" Train proudly declared.

"WE DIDN'T MAKE THAT MUCH!" Sven yelled.

Saya smiled. This was a normal day.

_**14AmyChan: OKAY~! This chapter is done~! *^_^***_

_**Train: you need to get your butt in gear.**_

_**Saya: yeah.**_

_**14AmyChan: I'M SORRY! T^T**_

_**Sven: be nice to the young lady.**_

_**14AmyChan: thank you Sven. ;.;**_

_**Eve: We would all appreciate it if you would take your opinion of the content on this screen and convey it using the link given below.**_

_**Train: *to Sven* she just asked them to read and review, right?**_

_**Sven: *to Train* yes, she did**_

_**Train: Princess, you need to talk in English!**_

_**Sven, Saya, and 14AmyChan: Let it go…**_

_**Eve: :)**_


	23. Old Friends and New Rivals

_**14AmyChan: w00t~! VACATION RULEZ! *^_^***_

_**Train: Where'd you go?**_

_**14AmyChan: se-cr-et~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: did you get any of that all important homework done?**_

_**14AmyChan: some of it…**_

_**Sven: before this becomes a torture chamber for miss 14AmyChan, I would like to say that she doesn't own Black Cat or any of it's characters.**_

_**Rinslet: So please read on~! =D**_

_**Train: … *gulp***_

_Clang! Clang!_ went the bell of Caffe Cait Sith. "Hey! We're not opened yet!" Annette yelled to the people who were about to enter the door.

"Don't be so mean Annette" Train said as he walked in with Sven and Saya. "We're starving here!"

"Oh, it's you three" Annette acknowledged them as they walked in the door a half-hour before opening time.

"Long time no see!" Train yelled at the top of his voice while Sven "yo"ed and Saya smiled. It made Annette happy that her friend was smiling genuinely rather than a fake one that looked like a plastic surgeon had gone to her face.

"Sit down" Annette said, deciding not to break the peaceful mood of her empty shop. "You want the usual? Sake and two milks?"

"And rice balls!" Saya and Train said at the same time. Only Train added "with salmon!" **(A/N: if you've never tried salmon, you should. It tastes almost like bacon, only with more health benefits)**

"Rice balls…Who else would come to my shop and order rice balls?" Annette chuckled. Then she decided to get to business. "It's been awhile. You usually call me for tips and information. Hadn't heard from you, so I thought you went and got yourselves killed."

"Take it easy" Saya said, drinking some of her milk. "We're not that easy to get rid of" she finished, taking a smug look over at Train.

"It's not my fault we've blown a lot of cases!" Train said defensively.

"Yes it is" Saya and Sven said at the same time. Train mocked defeat. "I'm hurt."

Annette got a small laugh from this usual routine. "Still living off the streets then, eh? I heard that Chronos was after you, but I shouldn't have worried."

"You're good, Annette" Train said with a grin back on his face. It still blew Annette's mind that this was once the assassin that walked in her shop a few years ago. His personality was completely different now.

"Once a sweeper, always a sweeper" Annette said, her thoughts going darker. It came out of her mouth. "Can't say I'm envious, though. Having all of your old mates gunning you down" after a quick second of thought, she smoothly backtracked. "But I guess you made your choice, huh?"

Saya looked over at Train to see his eyes downcast. She knew what-or who-he was thinking of: Cleaver. Apparently, he had trained under Train. _That had to have been hard on him…_ Saya thought as she put her hand on Train's arm.

"Help me!" everyone turned to see a blonde-haired girl at the door and clearly out of breath.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked this chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: I know I do~! =D**_

_**14AmyChan: ^_^'**_

_**Eve: …**_

_**Rinslet: EVE! *hugs Eve tightly***_

_**Eve: please review so Rinslet can let go of me.**_

_**Rinslet: *still hugging Eve***_

_**14AmyChan: ^_^'**_


	24. In Disguise

_**14AmyChan: I am good~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So we have Rinslet now?**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: I read the manga. She isn't going to throw herself at Train, is she?**_

_**14AmyChan: *watching as Train and Saya hold hands* nah, I have a better idea~! *^_^***_

_**Train and Saya: 0.o**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat. Yet. *^_^***_

_Flashback._

_Saya thought as she put her hand on Train's arm._

"_Help me!" everyone turned to see a blonde-haired girl at the door and clearly out of breath._

_End flashback._

Everyone had no idea what to do about the blonde D.I.D.* Especially when she dove for Train. "Please" she begged, squeezing onto Train. "I'm getting chased by-WHOA!"

Saya had just yanked the blonde off of Train by her collar. "Off. The. Man" Saya said while looking in Blondie's eyes. "And colored contacts don't look good on you" Saya added after staring for a few seconds. Train and Sven didn't dare move. They were both afraid, because now Blondie was taking up the challenge.

"Well, I'm not a freak who wears outlandish clothes" Blondie came back.

"I don't need to throw myself at a man to get one" Saya came back, cool as a cucumber. Train shook his head. He knew Saya would come out of it in a few seconds or minutes.

"You should know-"

"Hey!" yelled a male voice from outside. "Get out here! We know you're hiding in there!" Everyone looked out of the window to see a gang of boys outside, carrying bats and clubs.

"They just came after me" the Blondie said, her tiredness come back like a cloak. "I outran them once, but-" Blondie was cut off by Train getting up and walking to the door. She allowed herself a smirk in the direction of Saya, causing Saya to smirk in return. The message was clear: This is not over.

Train walked out of the shop after assuring Annette that there wouldn't be any deaths in front of her shop. Saya watched as Train gave the 'Iron Maiden Gang' fair warning before kicking one of their faces and dodging their bullets. Saya was only pulled away from Train's action when she heard Sven talking to Miss Cleavage.

"You're remarkably calm, young lady" Sven said. "And you were fighting with Saya like it was nothing earlier." Saya watched as Sven was searching Miss Blonde of the Year with his eyes, being cold and calculating. "So why don't you just tell us who you are?"

"I-I told you" Blondie stuttered. It gave Saya a feeling like she just won something, so she just watched as this new girl floundered around like a fish. "Those men just came after me."

"Right" Sven said, lifting her coat up just enough for everyone (Saya, Annette, and himself) to see her gun. Saya mentally smacked herself for not noticing that. "Then I can't help but wonder why you didn't use your gun to run them off."

"You saw that?" Blondie asked, obviously impressed. "You're sharp"

"Yeah, and not everyone wears colored contacts on a regular basis. It's probably safe to bet that you're disguised and armed" Sven finished up.

Saya mentally smacked herself again for not seeing that the contacts were part of a disguise. She took mental notes on what just happened so that she could tell when someone was in disguise. She turned her attention back to Train, who was just watching as the gang ran off saying something about a contract and a charade.

"Charade?" Train asked to thin air. Then he said "I want an explanation, _miss_."

Saya walked over to Train instantly when Blondie said "I like you two, _a lot~!_" That woman made Saya uneasy. "Consider this a bit of mischief, mister Black Cat" the woman said as she pulled off her wig to reveal purple hair.

_What is it with weirdly colored hair?_ Train and Saya wondered at the same time.

_**14AmyChan: Two chapters, take that~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So, you made Rinslet and Saya enemies?**_

_**14AmyChan: That's just the fanfiction way. *^_^***_

_**Saya: she still lunged at Train!**_

_**14AmyChan: but I couldn't resist the chance to make it into a fight! *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: you did a good job, but I only got one jab in!**_

_**14AmyChan: well, I'm not good with b-fights, so this was my first. *^_^***_

_**Eve: please take this information and input your opinion at the link in the bottom.**_

_**Train: English, Eve. English!**_

_**14AmyChan, Sven, Saya, and Rinslet: Let it go…**_


	25. Rinslet Walker

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Am I coming in?**_

_**14AmyChan: As soon as possible~! *^_^***_

_**Train: At least now I won't have another fangirl…**_

**Elsewhere**

_**Creed and Kyoko: Trainy/Mister Black Cat called me his fangirl! :squee:**_

**Back where we are**

_**Train: Ah-choo!**_

_**Saya: Gezunteit! :)**_

_**Rinslet: *staring daggers***_

_**Sven: Well, read on.**_

_Flashback:_

_Saya walked over to Train instantly when Blondie said "I like you two,_ a lot_~!" That woman made Saya uneasy. "Consider this a bit of mischief, mister Black Cat" the woman said as she pulled off her wig to reveal purple hair._

_Flashback end._

Train weaved his hand into Saya's discreetly so she could have some peace of mind as the _purple-haired_ girl continued. "I just needed to know if you were the Black Cat is all" she said with a smirk in her tone. "All I needed to do was bat my eyes and you were on board! I mean seriously!"

Train could feel Saya tense up, so he gave her hand a squeeze. She settled down a bit, but her hand was still tense.

"Oh" the mystery lady said, as if she just remembered something. "I always work in disguise. If my cover's blown, I'm out of a job."

"So, who are you?" Train finally asked. It seemed like she was just messing with them. And Train was a cat, not a cat _toy_. He didn't like being played with.

"Rins" she answered simply. "Rinslet Walker. I'm a thief, ever heard of me?"

"As in the infamous thief who steals anything for a price?" Saya asked, throwing 'price' as a jab. It was a serious question, and Rinslet gave a serious answer.

"I have clients from mob gangs to government officials," Rinslet said with pride. "I'm glad that even someone like _you_ would know my name. So much that I want to work with you."

No one saw that coming. Especially since the girls were practically staring each other into another death glare match.

"We're sweepers, not criminals" Train said bluntly. "Go find someone else."

"But that would mean giving a half-million bounty to some other sweeper who probably wouldn't be able to handle the job" Rinslet said. "And that's no fun at all."

"What bounty?" Sven asked with a guarded voice.

"This bounty" Rinslet said, flashing a picture of Torneo Rudman to the three sweepers. All three of them knew what a large bounty this was. It could pull them out of debt.

"So, after we got this guy" Saya began. "What would stop us from gathering a bounty on a certain thief-for-hire?"

"This certain thief-for-hire won't get a bounty on her head" Rinslet said smugly. "Because this thief has government clients." Suddenly, Rinslet turned deadly serious. "Now you have two choices: Run like cowards, or take a gamble and join up with me" Rinslet turned heel and started walking away. "If you're in, meet me in Sapioda in three days. If not, then don't show. See if I care." Rinslet walked away with a 'Ciao!' as her goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Saya and Sven said at the same time. Train just leaned against the wall of their hideout with a mischievous grin on his face. They were now in one of their hideouts, discussing Rinslet's offer.<p>

"Why not?" Train asked innocently, getting off of the wall. He looked out of the window when he noticed something.

"I get chivalry and everything" Sven began. "But why should we trust this woman?" Train opened up the window.

"We shouldn't" Saya pointed out. "All we know about her is bad news! Train, you seriously-?"

Saya was interrupted by a gunshot. From Hades. From her spot on the couch, Saya could see that Train had just shot a telescopic bird from about 100 meters away. Saya just metally proved her point. This woman was _spying_ on them. _Spying_!

"Come on, guys" Train said, facing his two friends. "The risk is almost as high as the reward, and besides…" Saya saw a cold hard glint in his eyes. "This woman wants to con me. That's not good for my rep."

Saya relaxed. Train didn't like being played with. At the same moment, Rinslet was moping about how much that telescopic bird had cost her, and how she was going to get her way.

_**14AmyChan: Here's a very late chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: why am I the bad guy here?**_

_**14AmyChan: because Saya's here, and you harbor an interest in Train. *^_^***_

_**Saya: mine. *guarding Train***_

_**Train: *whispers in Saya's ear***_

_**Saya: fine… *moves out of the way***_

_**Train: You think you can con us, you got another thing coming. *grin***_

_**Rinslet: -.-'**_


	26. An Alliance?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own Black Cat.**_

_**Sven: I feel like I've been pushed to the back.**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, I didn't really think this one through. ^^;**_

_**Saya: Oh well, what's done is done.**_

_**Train: Just read and enjoy.**_

Train, Saya, and Sven walked through the Sapioda airport. They were all scanning the crowd for-

"Yoo-hoo!" the voice grated on the nerves of everyone in the group, but they all hid it well. Rinslet was in a Hawaiian tourist outfit with her short purple hair sporting some sunglasses. "Go figure, didn't think you'd actually show."

"Liar" Train said, which made Saya swell with a bit of pride. What she was proud of, however, she couldn't say. "You're here because you knew we'd come, so quit trying to be cute."

Score: Saya 2, Rinslet 0.

"Don't be mean" Rinslet pouted. "I haven't eaten yet, hungry?"

"Always" Train said. He held Saya's hand as they all walked to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me" Rinslet walked away from the table to go to the restroom. Saya, Sven, and Train all got what they came for. Rinslet had given them Torneo's address. Rather willingly, they would add.<p>

"Well, that's my cue" Train said as soon as Rinslet was on the other side of the restaurant. He got up and smiled. "See you later, and Saya," Train added as he gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Try to play nice."

"Don't I always?" Saya asked as Train walked away from the table full of food.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Rinslet asked Saya as soon as she got back.<p>

"He went out" Saya replied, cool as a cucumber. That sent off a few warning flags for Rinslet. This girl didn't even bat an eye.

"Where to?" Rinslet asked, still standing. She and Saya were staring daggers again when she continued. "I wanted to go over the job with you guys." Saya and Rinslet were staring daggers at each other by now, so Sven answered instead.

"You already did that" Sven pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. Rinslet broke the staring contest in confusion.

"No, I didn't" Rinslet said bluntly. "I only told you the address."

"That's all we needed to know" Sven and Saya said at the same time. "We have our own way of doing things" Sven finished up.

"YOU DIDN'T-!" Rinslet half-accused. Saya gave a cat-like smile and Sven just said "We prefer to set the pace. You came to us knowing Train was the Black Cat. Have a little faith."

"It can be the greatest ally" Saya chimed in, not really knowing where it came from.

"YOU JUST MISSED THE ENTIRE POINT OF AN ALLIANCE!" Rins shouted at the top of her lungs. Saya just smiled and tugged on her arm to get her to sit down. Rinslet was, after all, making a scene. "No way… he didn't…"

"Oh, but he did~!" Saya said in a sing-song voice just as Train arrived at the Torneo mansion.

_**14AmyChan: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT HERE IT IS~! *^_^***_

_**Train: You have baisically wasted away your summer**_

_**14AmyChan: not true… I had a lot of fun~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: So, Eve's coming in soon?**_

_**14AmyChan: You betcha~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please take your opinion and put it in the link below.**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_


	27. Train at  Torneo's

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: On to Torneo's!**_

Train circled the building seven times in about as many seconds, taking in detail as he went. "Only place with no surveillance is here" he murmured. He looked up and measured the height up. He murmured the height as six or seven meters high. "No sweat~!" he grinned as he leapt over the tall wall.

"Where is everyone?" Train asked loudly as he walked around the inside of the large manor. "Is it siesta time or something?" Train walked around the grounds, more obvious than a black dot on white paper. No one was around. "This is gonna be too easy…" Train started to complain, but was soon intercepted by a terrified yell. But it wasn't only the yell that caught Train's attention.

_Blood like mine?_ Train pondered as he did what did best: walk into trouble. "What's going on?" Train asked to no one in particular as he walked upon a strange sight.

"P-please…" a large man whimpered. Before him stood a small girl, one that couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve max. The girl had a blank stare cover her face as she looked down at the whimpering man without remorse.

A very fat (and heavily guarded!) man laughed from his shaded chair. He was in the middle of enjoying a nice steak. Train recognized him as Torneo instantly. Train peeked around the corner to see what was going on. "Eve wants to play a game of tag, you idiot!" Torneo sneered. In an equally disgusting voice, he asked "Don't you, Eve?"

"Play… Tag…" the girl seemed to be trying to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm it… the demon*" she finally said.

"Yes!" Torneo commanded. "You are the demon, and demons hunt humans. Do you understand?" Torneo took a large chunk out of his lunch. It was then that Train saw all of the dead bodies around. Upon a closer look, he could also see speckles of blood on the girl's-Eve's-black dress.

"S-SIR! P-P-PLEASE DON'T! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I SWEAR!" the man on the ground pleaded and whimpered for his life.

"Too late" Torneo taunted. "Eve! Kill him now!" Torneo shouted at the girl, who showed no response other than to turn her hand into a large knife and lunge towards the helpless man. What made Train step in was the lack of emotion in the girl's eyes. Not even satisfaction for the oncoming kill.

A bullet to the floor stopped the girl's knife-hand in it's tracks. She simply stopped when she heard the bullet, so Train took a turn to speak. "Good to see a youngster who appreciates the importance of being _well-armed_" Train started out slow, so the girl could hear every word. "But, that's now how we play tag where we come from." Train simply stood there and looked at the pair. Torneo, a fat old man, and this little girl, whose hand was a knife. Train watched as an emotion that killed the cat crossed her face: Curiosity.

"Blood?" she asked, even though her dress had some stains already. "The same type as mine?" As Train watched, the girl seemed to forget all about the man who had been whimpering seconds before, and focused all of her attention on him.

"Who are you?" Torneo asked, reminding Train that he wasn't even supposed to talk to anyone. Just check the place out.

"A Sweeper" Train said, breaking the tiniest sweat in mankind's history.

"So…" Torneo chucked. "Those hyenas have a price on my head, do they?" Train watched as one of Torneo's assistants whispered something in his ear. Torneo shook his head, then yelled at the girl again. "Eve! Play tag with that man, too!"

Train watched as any emotion disappeared from the young girl's face as she took a step closer to him. "You're game of tag is lethal, no thanks!" Train said, as he easily leapt backwards onto an eight-meter high wall. Train chucked at everyone's shock of his ability. "Torneo!" Train shouted. "There's nothing I want more than to nab you now, but if we scuffle here and someone dies, my bounty gets cut in half" Train grumbled. "Dumb rule, but I don't make them. I just follow them-"

"Kill him!" Torneo shouted as Train pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed in the air. One well-placed shot later, the entire area was up in smoke and Train faked getting out of there. He watched as the girl leapt over the walls and out of the area. That got her out of the equation.

Train dashed inside and went into a bathroom to hide. While sitting on the can, he reloaded his gun. After a split-second of thought, he decided to call and let Saya and Sven know where he was. He called Saya's phone. "Train-kun?" Saya asked from the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

Train decided the best thing was the truth. "Still at Torneo's" he said, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE?" she practically hissed through the phone. "How long does it take to check out the layout of a mansion?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"I said hi, and then I had to split" Train said, then corrected himself with "Well, pretend to split, I'm still in the mansion." All was silent on the line for about a minute.

"You just love trouble, don't you?" Saya asked, making Train grin a bit. "You betcha" he replied.

"Well, you need to high-tail it out of there. Torneo's more of a freak show than we thought" Saya said. "He's toying with human life and nanotech. That's the research that Rinslet is after."

"Nanowho?" Train asked. He didn't have the slightest idea what Saya was talking about.

"Technology that can reengineer DNA and cure serious illnesses and cancer, if used correctly" Saya said, her tone becoming dangerous. "He's made a military machine that transform at will."

It all clicked for Train right then. That _little girl_ was the weapon. That was gruesome! Raising a girl to become a killer. That's just wrong! "She's cute for a weapon…" Train muttered. Saya, apparently, didn't catch it, because she went right back to drilling.

"It'd be a good idea to get out of there now" Saya said. "Before it gets worse"

_Knock, Knock_

"Too late?" Train said, with a hopeful tone. Hiding in the bathroom wasn't one of his better plans.

"What?" Saya asked, her tone harsh.

"Listen, I'll be back at the room as soon as I can" Train said, mentally adding the fact that he would beat the living crap out of Torneo before then.

"Wait-!" Saya was unheard, because Train had shut off his phone irritably. People can't just do that to kids because they want to. Torneo was going-

"ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?" a whiney voice complained. "I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Train sighed in frustration. How could a fully grown man sound that obnoxious? Train finished loading his gun and bolted out of the restroom, just catching the fact that Mr Whiny was calling out that there was an intruder.

"Yeesh…" Train grumbled at the men who had appeared out of nowhere to start chasing him. "Persistent buggers" he said as he got the clever idea to jump into a vase. He was thinking about how to get back to the hotel room when he heard three sets of footsteps come and two sets of footsteps go.

"He can't hide forever, I know he's here" a guy with a less whiny voice said. Train immediately got an idea. He shook the vase a little and the man came over to investigate. With a sprits of Sven's knock-out spray, the guard hit the floor. Quickly, Train fashioned a disguise for both of them. One for the guard, and one for himself. Train put a little bottle of sprits beneath the collar, that way, if the guy's head moved, he would be spritsed again. As an extra little show of his prank, Train wrote 'Try Again' on the guard's forhead before putting the mask on.

After a little show and smoke, Train left the mansion with the knowledge that Torneo wasn't there. He would have to be beaten to death some other time.

On his way out, Train felt an ominous wind and felt an urgent need to get back to the room as quickly as possible. He couldn't explain it, but something wasn't right.

_**14AmyChan: too long, but oh well. This is what Train did during that time. I'm gonna do one for Saya and Sven, but not Rinslet.**_

_**Rinslet: Why not me?**_

_**14AmyChan: because people, like you, want to get onto Eve.**_

_**Rinslet: *looks at Eve and hugs her tight* well, who can blame them?**_

_**14AmyChan: that's what I thought. *^_^***_

_**Eve: *under Rinslet's tight hug* please read and review.**_


	28. A Budding Friendship

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: My turn~! :)**_

"HOW COULD YOU GO TO HIS HOUSE WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW EVERYTHING?" Rinslet yelled. Saya just chuckled as Sven eventually got her to calm down.

"If we don't know everything, would you mind telling us?" Sven asked calmly while sipping on his coffee. "Seeing as we're _partners_ and all" Sven set down his cup and glared at Rinslet. In a desperate silent move, Rinslet cast a pleading look with Saya, who didn't feel like budging.

"I'm curious, too" Saya said. Speaking her mind, she continued "What's this research you're supposed to _borrow_?"

Rinslet sighed in defeat. "Fine" she said, yet Saya could still distinguish the disgust in Rinslet's voice. What is this research? "I'll tell you" Rinslet made eye contact. "Torneo is experimenting with super humans."

"Super humans?" Sven asked, drawing out the words. He didn't sound near as shocked as Saya felt.

"Yes" Rinslet said, an obvious shiver in her voice. "He's developing living humans."

"Wait a minute…" Saya said, piecing it together. In a sudden jolt of realization, her eyes snapped to Rinslet's, seeking the truth. At last, she found it, but it wasn't encouraging. "That's cruel!"

"I know, but it's the job I was given" Rinslet said. It was then that Saya realized that Rinslet still had a boss that wasn't her. Then again, getting the research out of the hands of a man like Torneo would be better than leaving it be. Was Rinslet doing this job for that reason?

(insert line)

"We should be heading back to the room" Sven said. He got up, interrupting the two girls talking about what was right and wrong. Sven didn't like to interrupt a budding friendship, but they needed to be sure that Train was all right. "We should see if Train's back" he explained.

"Fine" Rinslet said, looking up at Sven and Saya, who had just gotten up. Rinslet now had a slight respect for this girl. How she lived wasn't easy, but no one's life is a cakewalk. "But tell him that he shouldn't act on his own anymore, all right?"

"We'll tell him, but I don't think it'll do much good" Saya said, walking away from the table. Rinslet wasn't half-bad, but if you thought she was going to drop her guard when Rinslet was around Train, you were sadly mistaken.

"Hey" Rinslet called to Sven and Saya. "You don't think he started anything, do you?" Sven could tell she was uneasy, so he just said, "I don't think so."

"But cats can be pretty mischievous, don't you think?" Saya tacked on just as she and Sven left Rinslet with the bill.

(insert line)

"You don't think he started something, do you?" Sven asked Saya, both of them knowing that Train was the guy who just loves trouble.

"We should probably find him…" Saya said, getting a feeling that Train was just in a little bit of a jam.

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<em>

Saya hurried to answer her cell phone. And who would be on the other end but-

"Train-kun?" Saya asked, almost laughing at his timing. "Where are you?"

"Still at Torneo's" Train said in a small voice. Almost like he was half-trying to make a joke. Yet, Saya knew that this was no joke.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE?" Saya hissed into the phone. Yelling would have brought attention. "How long does it take to check out the layout of a mansion?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I said hi, and then I had to split" Train said, then he hurried on with "Well, pretend to split, I'm still in the mansion."

Saya couldn't believe her ears. She said that cats were mischievous only a few seconds ago, but she didn't think he'd get into this much trouble. "You just love trouble, don't you?" she asked. Train was definitely the troublemaker.

"You betcha" Train said in that voice he only used with her.

As sweet as Saya thought it was, she had to get down to business. "Well, you need to high-tail it out of there. Torneo's more of a freak show than we thought" Saya hated calling people 'freak show', but he really deserved it. "He's toying with human life and nanotech. That's the research that Rinslet is after."

"Nanowho?" Train asked. Saya could just imagined his confused face.

"Technology that can reengineer DNA and cure serious illnesses and cancer, if used correctly" Saya wanted to get across what the heck Torneo was doing and how dangerous it was. "He's made a military machine that transform at will."

After a pause and a bit of static, Saya wanted to make sure that Train heard her to tell him to get out of that mansion. "Too late?" Train kind of asked. Saya couldn't believe her ears again.

"What?" she asked, trying to understand what that sound in the background was.

"Listen, I'll be back at the room as soon as I can" Train promised. Yet, Saya could hear more trouble in his voice.

"Wait, Train, don't do anything stupid!" Saya said, just as he hung up on her. She snapped her phone shut and muttered "He said 'hi'" to Sven, who instantly sighed and asked himself why he trusted Train.

"I'm going to go get some more smokes" Sven said, heading in the nearest convenience store.

"Well, I'm going back to the room to wait for the dunderhead" Saya said, already walking in the direction of the hotel. "I'll see you there."

_**14AmyChan: Okay, that was Saya. We'll pick up on Sven right after he gets his smokes.**_

_**Sven: This is a little different than the manga.**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, Saya's in it. *^_^***_

_**Sven: ah.**_

_**Eve: to make me appear in the next chapter, please take a kind opinion and click the link below. Input your kind opinion and 14AmyChan will be fueled by your kindness. Thus, more chapters will magically appear.**_

_**Train: I thought you didn't believe in magic?**_

_**14AmyChan, Sven, Saya, and Rinslet: Let it go…**_


	29. Meeting Eve

_**14AmyChan: I want to thank trainsgirl13 for her continuous and kind reviews. *^_^***_

_**Train: Just so you know, this story might not have gone on if it wasn't for this-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!**_

_**Saya: I'm Train's girl!**_

_**14AmyChan: DON'T BE DISRESPECTFUL!**_

_**Sven: As the lady was saying before she was rudely interrupted, many "thank you"s to trainsgirl13.**_

_**14AmyChan: AND THE PART YOU'VE WAITED FOR: THE ENTRANCE OF EVE! *^_^***_

Sven took a drag on his newly-bought cigarette and looked at his surroundings. Fairly normal for the town he was in. Kids were playing, adults were walking, teens were walking, talking, and maybe playing on their cell-phones. One thing did catch his eye: a little blonde-haired girl. What caught his eye was the man yelling at her.

"Watch where you're going!" the man yelled at the little girl. Sven was already on his way when the girl tried to walk away and the older man stopped her. "Not so fast! Say yer sorry!"

Sven was almost there when he heard the girl ask "Do you want to play tag with me?" To Sven, she sounded sad and lonely.

"Tag?" the old man yelled at the little girl, cracking his knuckles. "Are you stupid or something?" Sven heard that and wanted to hit that man on his sorry ass. "I should call your parent and make them pay-"

"Compensation?" Sven asked in a tone he knew would come across as dangerous. "That's a good idea" Sven said as he pulled out his gun. "I only have one bullet with me, though…" Sven saw the man pop out in a sweat. His bluff was working! The man stuttered and stammered. "Well?" Sven followed up. "Do you want it or not?"

"N-no thank you…" the man stuttered before running off to who-knows-where. Screaming like the little filth that he is.

"Sheesh… Who treats a kid like that?" Sven sighed as he went to check if the little girl was all right. "You okay?"

"I'm" the girl seemed to struggle with her words. "the demon…"

Sven knew that she was playing tag because she had asked that rude monster to play with her. "You playing tag?" he asked to be polite.

"Uh-huh" she said with a little voice that Sven just couldn't ignore. Train was already going to be in trouble when he got to the apartment, so he had time to kill. "But I lost him."

"That's a problem" Sven said, making small talk. "You lost your friend?" In the back of his mind, he wondered what kind of parents would leave their kid unattended like this, but the girl seemed as calm as a cucumber.

"No…" she said, as if the word 'friend' were completely unfamiliar to her. "I didn't know him."

Her entire tone threw Sven off a little bit. Girls her age usually knew the people they played with. "How's that?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. He thought that he should probably talk to this girl's parents. "Where do you live?"

Sven watched as the girl's eyes widened and she showed emotion for the first time. She looked side to side so fast it was comical. "I don't know…" she seemed very bewildered. Sven felt a little better that she had _some_ emotion, but panicked a little bit when she asked "Where am I?"

"Er?" Sven asked, a little taken aback. "Hey, you're not _lost_, are you?" She didn't answer for awhile. Sven put out his cigarette.

* * *

><p>Sven didn't ask the girl for her name, and she didn't ask for his. They were two strangers. And she completely went along with him as he led her to the park. She didn't look worried, or scared, or even intrigued. She just looked so…empty.<p>

"You stay here" Sven pointed to a bench. The girl nodded and walked over to the bench to sit down. Sven walked over to an ice cream parlor and ordered a mint-flavored ice-cream for himself, and a strawberry-flavored ice cream for his little companion.

Sven walked out of the parlor and walked to the bench to see that the girl hadn't moved. Not one inch. She was staring at the fountain. It was a slow day for the park that day, so there were only a few people there. Sven walked up and asked "What is it, something interesting over there?" The girl turned to him and her eyes widened for the second time. Sven felt he should explain the ice creams. "Here" he said, handing her the strawberry-flavored ice cream. "We'll eat these and figure out what to do next."

It was then that he realized that he was a dangerous sweeper eating ice cream with a little girl whose name he didn't even know. It kind of irked him how he hadn't thought of that the entire time he was with her.

"This…" the little girl's voice broke through Sven's thoughts. "You can eat this stuff?" Sven saw that her face was a combination of curiosity and suspicion.

Once again, the little girl had shocked Sven with her words. "You've never eaten ice cream before?" he asked, a hint of laughter under his tone. "You're a weird kid." He saw her take a first tentive lick at the ice cream. A sound of shock.

"It's cold!" she said in complete and total wonder. Sven settled into his seat. "Yeah" he agreed with her. "That's ice cream for you" Sven said as he took a first lick of his mint ice cream.

"But, it's good…" she finished her sentence and Sven could have sworn he saw a smile in her eyes. Sven sighed in relief. He had been a little worried that maybe she didn't like strawberry, but that didn't seem to be an issue.

"So" he said, looking at the fountain. "What are you looking at over there?" he wondered what this girl could possibly find interesting about this everyday scene.

"People" she said. An answer that surprised Sven. "I've never seen so many people before. I mostly stay inside of my house" Sven looked over and noticed that she was looking at all the people again. "I didn't know there were so many…"

"This?" Sven asked, feeling the desperate need to enlighten her. "This is nothing. Most towns have even more." There may have been about ten people at the fountain that day.

"Really?" Sven could hear the wonder in the little girl's voice. It made him feel like he was doing something right.

"Yep" he said, continuing. "Go to a big city sometime" Sven took another lick of his ice cream.

"How many are there?" she asked. Sven knew that she was genuinely curious.

"People?" Sven pretended to guess. It was nice talking like this. "Well, let's see…" Sven looked at the park that she had been looking at for the past few minutes. "A park like this one would be totally packed."

"Really?" Sven could tell she was trying to search his face for any lies. _She's pretty cautious… good_ Sven observed silently. For a little bit, he had worried that she would go with anyone and get in trouble.

"Yep!" Sven said, continuing the conversation. "The potato tossing festival in Vista City? There are so many people that you can't even move" for some reason. Sven felt really happy when she seemed so bewildered. It seemed like he was teaching her something she didn't know, and that made him happy. "You should go sometime, but be careful of the flying spuds" Sven warned. He looked at her hand and noticed that she hadn't even touched her ice cream since the conversation started. "Your ice cream is melting" he told her, seeing that the pink would probably slip onto her black dress if she didn't catch it. She did.

"It's not as cold" she observed. Sven nearly laughed.

"Yeah" he told her. "The sun's gonna melt it if you don't eat it up." He watched as she started licking the ice cream really fast. Then she stopped and the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream flew to her head.

"My head feels cold" once again, she looked suspiciously at the ice cream cone. "It feels weird" she said, looking at Sven. He got the feeling that she didn't know what was going on. _She doesn't know what a brain freeze is?_ Sven wondered.

"If you eat it too fast, your head is going to hurt" Sven explained. The girl looked at the ice cream again, and took a tentive lick. Then another. Sven decided to eat his ice cream, too. The green would stain on his white suit if it dripped, which, it was really close to doing. Within a matter of minutes, they both reached the cones of their ice creams.

Sven noticed that while they had been eating their ice cream, a flock of doves had come up real close. Sven patted the girl's shoulder and pointed to the doves, then signaled for her to be quiet. Sven took his cone and crushed it in his hands. He saw that the girl flinched when he crushed the cone. He whispered "look" and scattered the cone for the birds to eat. Instantly, all of the doves came around to eat the cone. Sven looked at the girl, who was staring at the bottom of her cone. She tentively took the end of the cone and tossed it to the ground. A single dove came and ate it off the ground. It looked at her and cocked its head. She looked at Sven for help. Sven pretended to break a piece of cone and hold out his hand. The girl copied him, and a bird came onto her hand and ate the cone from her hand. Sven watched a small smile appear on the girl's face. A little girl in black and a dove. It was a nice scene.

Then, the girl crushed the cone and then tossed it to the rest of the birds. The bird on her hand jumped off her hand and to the ground to join the others. Sven decided that now would be the time to help her look for home. He tapped her shoulder. "You ready to find your house now?"

Sven could have sworn that he saw her slump a little bit, and her smile defiantly went away, but she nodded nevertheless.

* * *

><p>Sven and the girl were walking down the main street. They were actually two blocks away from the police station. "Okay," Sven said, getting things going. "Now that we've finished our ice cream, we better get started."<p>

"What are we going to do?" the girl asked. She was withdrawn, as if she didn't want to go home, but it wasn't like Sven could take her with him. If worst came to worst, they would go to the police.

"How about we walk around for a little bit" Sven offered. "And if we don't see anything you recognize after a while, we'll go to the police." Sven decided to take out a cigarette.

"The police?" the little girl asked. Sven could tell that the police station was the last place on earth that she wanted to go.

"Yeah" Sven said. "Not my favorite idea, either, but-"

The little girl interrupted with "My uncle said that the police are our enemies." That put Sven up on guard just a little. What kind of life had this little girl led? She'd never been outside the house, never eaten ice cream, and is being taught that the police are bad people. Sven decided he would defiantly talk to the girl's guardians.

"You're uncle, huh?" Sven asked, making a mental note to talk to the uncle specifically. Just then, a large black limo came screeching to a halt. A man came out and muttered something as he opened the door for… Torneo?

So many thoughts came in Sven's mind. What happened to Train? Why is he here, two blocks away from the police station? What's going on? Then, Torneo faced Sven and his little friend. One thought prevailed. Torneo was wide open two blocks away from the police station.

"Hold it Torneo!" Sven said, pointing his gun at Torneo. "Sweeper! Taking you in!" Sven was so sure that he had Torneo. So sure.

"Eve!" Torneo shouted. To Sven, it sounded more like a command. Just as he saw the girl in the black dress dart around him and plunge a large knife into his stomach. He felt a small trembling hand grasp his side as the other was pulled out of him. Before Sven fell on his injured stomach, he saw the girl's-Eve's-eyes glistening with the tell-tale tears. Suddenly everything clicked for Sven. This girl was the 'research' that Rinslet was after. This girl wasn't given a chance.

Sven watched as Eve wiped her tears, but still sniffle as Torneo pulled her into the car and they drove off. Sven got up, after much effort, and started walking to the hotel. The police would just take her into custody. Sven started saying his thoughts out loud in order to keep consciousness.

"I'm going to give that kid…" Sven said. "A piece of my…" Sven's world turned black.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so I added stuff, but this happens to be one of my favorite scenes in the series~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: You blended the manga and anime, didn't you?**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^***_

_**Train: you did it with good taste, though…**_

_**14AmyChan: THANK YOU~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: I am finally in the story. I can't find the words to express my gratitude. *hugs 14AmyChan***_

_**14AmyChan: *hugs back* yay~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: *looks at audience* I will give you a hug if you review.**_


	30. Testing Resolve

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: so, what'd you fix?**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, for a few monthes, I wasn't getting the emails for every time someone reviewed! T^T**_

_**Rins: and that's bad why?**_

_**14AmyChan: I like to know what people think of my stories. It's why I write! T^T**_

_**Saya: but…?**_

_**14AmyChan: BUT! Someone kindly messaged me telling me what was wrong and how to fix it~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: So now you receive an email when somebody reviews?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yep~! *^_^* but now it's time to read, cuz I'm running out of room.**_

_**Sven: please read the kind lady's new chapter.**_

"Outta the way!" Rinslet barged into the apartment where Saya was, dragging with her a bleeding and unconscious Sven. Saya didn't ask any questions, but cleared a space and used a white sheet for cover as she helped Rinslet put Sven on the table.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Saya and Rinslet worked together to stop Sven's bleeding and get him in a stable condition. During that time, Train walked in.

"What's going on?" a curious Train asked. It wasn't until he saw Sven all bloodied up that he became a little more serious. "What happened here?" Train tried looking at the two working women for answers, but he received none.

"Now we need to get professional help" Rinslet said, wiping her bloodstained hands on the white sheet. Saya nodded as Rinslet ran for a phone.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Train asked again. By now, he was confused and worried and sure that _someone_ was gonna be hurting soon. Very soon.

"I don't know" Saya said. She was getting a pillow for Sven. "Rinslet just kind of showed up with him like this."

"A doctor's on his way" Rinslet said, walking back into the room. She felt two pairs of questioning eyes on her before she saw them. "I found him in an alleyway two blocks from the station" Rinslet explained. "He was saying something about a piece of his mind."

Just then, a knock at the door told them a speedy doctor was at the door.

* * *

><p>"That's a bad idea!" both Saya and Rinslet shouted at Train at the same time. They were on their way home from the ammo store. Train was carrying the bag of ammunition for his planned raid of Torneo's home.<p>

"He's not dead" Rinslet tried to reason.

"What good are you going to do him by going to that house?" Saya asked him.

Train just turned and started at the two of them. "The doctor found nanomachines at the base of the wound" he began, his voice ice-cold. "That means that Torneo and his weapon got to him before we could let him know."

"Know what?" Rinslet asked.

"That it's a little girl" Train said. He marched straight to the room as he ignored the girl's protests of him going back to the Torneo mansion that night and continued. "We separate Eve from Torneo, she won't pose any threat."

"How do you figure that?" Saya asked.

"Instinct" Train answered in his usual fashion before opening the door. "Sven!" Train said, his face immediately brightening. Saya and Rinslet looked inside the door. Sure enough, there was Sven, smoking a cigarette.

"You're awake…" both Saya and Rinslet said in perfect synchronization. Although Saya was used to this by now, she still couldn't get over the fact that both Sven and Train healed at amazing rates.

"I'm a little woozy from the blood loss," Sven said. "But other than that I feel good."

"Thank Rins and Saya" Train said. "They were the ones who got you away from death's doorstep."

"Thanks" Sven said just as Train plopped the bag of ammunition on a nearby table. It caught Sven's interest. "What's that?"

"I bought some ammunition" Train explained. "I'm going back to that mansion. You need to stay here and-"

"I'm going, too" Sven said, sitting straight up. That caught everyone by surprise. "I need to talk to that girl, I have to tell her something."

"You can't-" Rinslet started out, but was blocked by Train's hand. It made Saya smirk a little bit. Not so much when Rinslet slapped him, though.

"You mean Eve?" Train asked as though nothing had happened. "You wanna spill what went on today?"

"No" Sven said, it was obvious to Saya that he was thinking hard about something that was bugging him. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"That's fine" Train said. "But I don't feel like taking you with me, either. I can't let you risk your life twice today."

Everyone could practically taste the tension that followed Train's bold statement. Even so, everyone noticed when Sven squared his shoulders and said "I'm going."

"Why?" Train asked. "Because you're too stubborn to stay here and heal?" Saya sat down. She knew what was going to happen. She saw what Train did at the store when all of the guys in the shop were fawning over Rinslet. "Fine" Train said, drawing his gun. "We'll let this decide."

Saya looked at Rinslet and Sven as their faces went to instant confusion. Saya laughed a little on the inside. If Rinslet weren't so busy _flirting_, at least _she_ would know what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Train was at the counter, ordering some bullets. Saya was looking at the guns around the shop. Rinslet was looking at the heavy artillery while the guys in the store (except Train) were checking out <em>her_ heavy artillery._

"_Hey babe" a greasy-looking guy in a store apron approached Rinslet. "Need something special?"_

_Saya blocked out all conversation between Rinslet and the shop guy after that. Instead, she looked over at Train, who was fidgeting with his bag of actual ammunition. Saya looked over to see him place a shell back on one of his bullets and draw his gun. Although it was pretty discreet, she could see what he had just done._

_She didn't know what he did with the bullet he placed in his gun, but it wasn't the same. Train left the shop in a quiet rage, and Saya followed. A few minutes later, Rinslet came up behind them, yelling that they left her behind._

* * *

><p>Train tossed Sven his gun, cutting him off when Sven was going to look in the barrel. "The odds are six to one" Train explained while standing up and placing his hand palm down on the table. "Now I want you to shoot my hand" Train ordered as if he were telling Sven to eat a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.<p>

"What?" Sven shouted. Saya was just sitting there while Train was sacrificing his hand. Something wasn't right.

"I want to see how committed you are" Train said. Saya just stared at Train's hand. "If my luck is bad, I'll lose a hand" Train pushed. Saya knew his bluff, but it still made her uneasy that he could lose his hand if he didn't fix the bullet right. "But if you don't have the resolve, you're not coming" Train finished off stubbornly. Saya just watched, but promised herself that she would smack him later. "If you don't have resolve, you won't last in that mansion" Train pointed out.

"True" Sven agreed with hesitance. After a moment of thought, he decided that it had to be a bluff. After all, Saya had been watching the gun the entire time, while Sven had been watching the people in the room. _I bet it's not even loaded…_ Sven thought as he pressed Hades on Train's hand. "You sure about this?" Sven asked, looking Train straight in the eye. Train didn't flinch. So Sven pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_ The gunshot scared the living crap out of Sven and Rinslet. Saya looked at Train's hand. Train chuckled "No hesitation at all…"

Train waved his completely safe hand to get rid of the smoke. "That's a partner" Train grinned. "The odds were six to one, that's some serious luck you've got on your side."

Saya watched Sven and Rinslet start seething, so she explained for the grinning idiot. The grinning lovable idiot. "He didn't actually put his hand in actual danger" she said, watching as all three of their faces turned to her in curiosity. "I saw him messing with the bullet when we were at the shop."

Sven looked at Train, Rinslet, and Saya. Rinslet stared at Saya. Saya looked at Train. Who was laughing like an idiot. "Yep!" Train said. "If it were a real bullet, I wouldn't be laughing!"

* * *

><p>"You jerk!" Sven continued to insult Train all the way to Torneo's mansion. "And why didn't you say anything?" he asked Saya.<p>

"Train-kun was trying to prove a point" Saya defended. "Besides, no one got hurt."

"Yeah, you could back off a little" Train said, also going to Saya's defense.

"So" Sven asked, changing the subject. "What now?"

"We're going to Torneo and Eve's place" Train said as he threw a bomb at the front door.

_**14AmyChan: okay, I know it's been a long time, so I wrote a long chapter. *^_^***_

_**Train: YAY! Action!**_

_**Saya: I feel like I've got a bigger part…**_

_**Eve: My time is coming soon…**_

_**Sven: Aren't I supposed to be a gentleman?**_

_**14AmyChan: You were yelling at Train, but asking Saya a simple question. You didn't yell at her, so it's in your gentleman's code. *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: Whatever, just read and review.**_

_**14AmyChan: *looming darkly* you need to smile…**_

_**Rinslet: um…**_

_**14AmyChan: *being scary***_

_**Rinslet: *scared smile* um… please read and review…?**_

_**14AmyChan: that's better~! *^_^***_


	31. A Distraction for a Second Chance?

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: so this is where the 'Princess' nickname comes in… am I right?**_

_**Train: That's right, Princess~! XD**_

_**14AmyChan: let's get on before Eve kills someone… ^^;**_

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Sven asked the laughing idiot as the mountains of smoke cleared away. He put a cigarette in his mouth.

"Nah" Saya said, taking a part in the laughing. "Fireworks need to be showy…" Saya followed Train into the debris and was followed by Sven. They all got out their favorite guns and decided to run amuck. They were, after all, the distraction…

* * *

><p>Rinslet smirked to herself, seeing as no one was watching her. As she breezed her way through the distracted security, she murmured, "While the entire mansion has their eyes on the sweepers, I'll take your research, mister Torneo~!" With that, she zip lined her way into the mansion and expertly slipped her way in and to the basement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Train, you're not taking aim, are you?" Sven asked, concerned with the rising number of guards that Train was felling.<p>

"Of course not, they'd cut our fee if I did" Train answered with a smirk.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a guard shouted as a flurry of bullets sent the sweepers ducking for cover. Even as they returned fire, Sven couldn't help but worry over the girl-Eve. As his performance slacked ever-so-slightly, Saya and Train noticed.

"Didn't you want to come to tell that girl something?" Saya asked over the gunfire. "Like a piece of your mind?" Sven wondered how she knew that, but didn't dwell on it. She was right.

"We'll hold them off" Train shouted above the gunfire. "Saya and I are more than enough to hold off these goons!" Sven decided that if he was going to go ahead, it was now or never. As he ran to where Torneo and Eve were, he heard Saya and Train yell "YOU OWE US 10 BOTTLES OF MILK!"

"No, way!" Sven yelled back, gaining an aura of normalcy. "Three each, max!" Sven darted out of the hallway and ran to the patio. From there, he trusted his gut feelings. His gut was telling him two things: Eve is a human. She may not have been given the chance to act like it, but she is human. And they were waiting for him outside.

Sven rushed to offer a second chance.

* * *

><p>Train and Saya were still under heavy gunfire back where Sven had left them. <em>There's a lot of gunfire…<em> Train thought as he reloaded his gun. Saya was still shooting. She was scaring some of them off with her reflect shot, too. Both of them knew that there was a lot of smoke in their little hallway, and it wasn't good for the lungs. But to Train, this reminded him of his days working in Chronos, more specifically, with the gay lunatic that caused them to go into hiding.

_Gay lunatic…_ Train thought. The fighting style of these guys-shoot at a distance-was cowardly, just like him. Train heard Saya shoot off another shot. No, he wouldn't put her in that kind of danger again. There was a small break in the firing, so Train walked out from behind his pillar. He could feel his curiosity feeding his rage. Saya got out behind him, unable to be affected by the paralyzing effect that Train was putting on the guards.

_W-what?_ One of the guards' minds was racing. How could one man paralyze all of them? There were thirty of them! _No…_the guard realized as he watched the monster and his girlfriend pass. _Even if there were a hundred of us, we wouldn't be able to beat him!_ As soon as the enemy passed, everyone ran for the door. No way would they get killed for some guy and his twisted experiment…

* * *

><p>"I've been looking for you, Torneo!" Sven yelled as he spat out his cigarette. He was looking at the nice man who had come out to welcome him. Under his fat arm was the little girl that Sven had met earlier that day: Eve. She looked confused, but relieved in some way.<p>

"You brazen fool!" Torneo laughed at Sven. "Sneaking in here the same day Eve sliced through you… you're a monster!" Torneo laughed at Sven, who was feeling some pain from the wound. "But you're not _immortal_" Torneo sneered. "I can tell by your face, it's so drawn and pale. What's driving you, hm?"

Sven put his hand up to the wound, which was really stinging now. "Hm…" Sven pretended to give it some thought. A bit of sarcasm for the fat man. Then he got to business. "I saw the kid cry. I can't just turn my back…" all of a sudden, he could feel Eve's eyes on him. "That wouldn't be very _gentlemanly_, would it?"

"What?" Torneo was boiling like a crock pot.

"I'm taking you down!" Sven yelled. "And setting Eve free! That's what's driving me!" Sven stole a glance at Eve, the girl he had only met today. She looked confused. Torneo took use of her silence.

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Torneo composed himself enough to laugh at Sven yet again. "Eve is a product of _my research_. You can't liberate property." Sven was sure one of his veins snapped. You don't treat a little girl like that.

"Shut up…" he started out quiet to help restrict the rage. Torneo let out a small squeak. That just pissed Sven off even more. He glared at Torneo with every bit of hate and disgust from every edge of the world. "We each decide how to live our lives" Sven's voice dropped to a dangerous tone. Like, hide the children dangerous. "A scum bastard like you has no right to own anyone!"

"Eve!" Torneo was obviously trying to get control of the situation. "Don't listen to him! This man is going to die! Right now!" It was obvious that Torneo was panicking.

"I don't understand…" Sven heard the little girl's voice tremble. Almost as if she were afraid to ask something. "…this word…. 'freedom'…" Sven could see her trembling a little bit. "Does it… does it mean I do what I want?"

"Yes" Sven answered her question directly. Her shivering eased up a bit. Her next words were stronger.

"Then I…" she hesitated for a second, seeming to gather her courage. "wouldn't have to kill anyone anymore?"

"No more killing" Sven smiled in relief. As soon as Torneo went down, she wouldn't kill anyone. She was as scared of him as any child with an abusive father. But she called him an uncle.

"Then I want freedom!" Eve said with determination. Sven was glad. It meant that she could escape this life of killing and begin anew…

Torneo jerked Eve by the back collar of her dress. "As if I'd let you go!" he yelled, obviously pissed off. "I've invested BILLIONS in your creation!" Torneo whipped out a syringe. Something in Sven's gut told him that syringe was a bad thing.

"YOU-!" Sven yelled as he charged forward.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Sven could tell the almost psychopathic dangerous tone in Torneo's voice. "You can watch from there as I inject the N-S drug into Eve" Torneo's voice was shaking with anticipation and hatred. Sven didn't know what "N-S" was, but he didn't want it anywhere near Eve.

"N-S is a drug that will cause the nanomachines in her systems to go wild" a voice said. Sven looked to the side to find one of Torneo's cronies pointing a gun at him. "It will maximize her transformative powers and her brain functions will slow substantially."

"She'll only follow my orders" Torneo chuckled. "An unstoppable power at my command…" Torneo moved the syringe closer, his hand as steady as his voice wasn't. "Now… Show me your true power!"

"NO!" Sven darted forward, knowing he probably wouldn't make it in time.

_**14AmyChan: CLIFFIE~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What about the rest of us? Saya and I are hardly in this chapter!**_

_**Rinslet: well, at least you've got half-a-page. I've got only two lines!**_

_**14AmyChan: I like this part, though…**_

_**Sven: You're going to make the lady cry.**_

_**Train: cry? No, please don't…!**_

_**14AmyChan: T^T**_

_**Train: … *looks at Saya* help…**_

_**Saya: mint 'n chip?**_

_**14AmyChan: yay~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please take your opinion of this piece and type it in the link below.**_


	32. One more

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: dangerous drug close to my neck… a little help here?**_

_**14AmyChan: On it~! *^_^***_

"_Now… Show me your true power!"_

"_NO!" Sven darted forward, knowing he probably wouldn't make it in time._

A single shot fired. It whizzed past Sven's shoulder and crashed into the syringe. The dangerous drug was covering the front of Torneo's expensive tux. Yet, he wasn't looking at that…

"Flitt!" Torneo raged. "Why did you fire that shot!" He barley realized that Sven was charging to him like a bull on fire. In a matter of milliseconds, Sven's fist smashed into Torneo's face.

"Nice shot, Saya" Train complemented his friend. They were both on the roof that was behind Torneo, now crumpled on the ground from shock and Sven's punch. "But don't you think that was a bit close?"

"It's always close with the reflect shot" Saya said, looking down at Sven and Eve. She didn't notice when Flitt did raise his gun. All she and Train heard was "DIE!" and a single shot

"SVEN!" Train tried to warn his friend. Sven started to guard Eve, but she had other plans. They all watched as Eve ran in front of Sven and was thrown backward by the force of the bullet.

That pissed Train off. Without a second thought, he jumped down from the building and punched Flitt into a K.O. Saya jumped after him, getting ready to try and treat the fallen girl. But none was as worried as Sven.

"Eve!" Sven yelled, trying to get Eve to sit up. "Eve, hang on!" It completely shocked everyone when she was wearing a smile to Sven and asked if _he_ was okay.

As a response to all the questioning looks she was getting, she explained. "Before the bullet hit, I turned my belly to steel" Eve pulled up her shirt just enough for everyone to see her steel belly. She was smiling happily, but very tired. "You think, for the first time, my powers did good?" Eve asked Sven, a genuine curiosity in her ruby eyes.

"Yeah" Sven held Eve close. "You're something else, kid." Train and Saya could tell this was a special moment, so they turned their attention to Torneo, who was trying to get up and run off.

"Stay~!" Train ordered, pointing his gun at the criminal. "No need for pouting" he added playfully. But Torneo looked like he wasn't listening. He was just staring at Train's gun with an open-mouthed expression of shock. He then started laughing.

"That pistol…" Torneo said with an air of recognition. Train got ready for another the-Black-Cat-lives realization. "I heard a rumor that the Black Cat left Chronos to be a sweeper, but I didn't believe it until now…" Torneo chuckled like he had something up his sleeve. "I know one of your old friends who wants to _get in touch_ with you."

Train's curiosity was peaked. He wondered if it was another Chronos crony or one of Creed's creepers. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your friend Creed" Torneo taunted. "He said he has some business with you and your little _witch_" Torneo looked as Saya, who had taken a major offense to that last comment. "This mush be her, the-"

Torneo couldn't finish, because Train's fist collided with his face, knocking out a few more of his teeth. "You call her that one more time" Train started in a low and dangerous tone. "I'll make sure to let the police know where you're buried. Got it?" When Torneo didn't respond, Train took him by the neck and smashed him against the wall. "Got it?" Train asked again. This time, Torneo nodded profusely.

"Train-kun!" Saya yelled, pulling the back of Train's collar. "We don't want him dead. Get a grip!" Train suddenly let Torneo go, who slid down the wall. He was blubbering on and on about how he couldn't get a hold of Creed once he 'slunk off'.

"What's your connection to him?" Train asked. He was majorly pissed off, but was able to contain the anger.

"I just share my research data with him!" Torneo sounded like he was begging. "That's all! I swear!" Train, on the other hand, stopped listening to Torneo. He didn't want to get caught up with Creed, but he could use this to track them down. Train looked at Saya, and she understood. Later, they were going to talk about all of this.

All of a sudden, a large boom interrupted everything. Train, Saya, Sven, and Eve all looked questioningly at the large ball of fire arising from a portion of Torneo's mansion. Torneo, on the other hand, was panicking. "THAT'S WHERE THE RESEARCH LAB IS!"

"Correct, Mr. Torneo" the voice of a familiar thief cut through the darkness. "Your entire research just went up in flames." Rinslet looked smug as she watched Torneo lose whatever mind he had left over.

"Aren't we here because you were supposed to _steal_ that information, miss thief-for-hire?" Saya asked. Rinslet's face turned serious.

"Yeah, I probably did something stupid, but…" Rinslet looked at the fire-the remains of Torneo's lab-with accusing eyes. "I had a bad feeling about all of that stuff." In a split-second, she turned around to Sven and Train. "So, you guys still gonna get that reward?"

"Well, that was the _plan_…" Sven said, and just then, everyone noticed Eve hanging close to Sven, practically hiding from everyone else. "But if we turn Torneo, Eve will become a ward of state, then the military will probably want to study her. What's the point in moving her from one lab to another?" Sven asked rhetorically. As an answer to the unasked question, he said "I think I'll just take her with me."

"What about fatty?" Rinslet picked fun at the insane man on the ground three feet away from them.

"He's no threat right now" Sven pointed at the insane mess of a former crime boss. "If we leave him here, the police will just pick him up." Rinslet took in how pathetic Torneo was while Sven asked "That alright with you guys?" Train and Saya just smiled. "It's half-a million down the drain" Sven reminded them.

"That's fine" Saya said. Train followed up with "It's normal by now."

Sven smiled. He adjusted his hat. Eve simply hid behind Sven. She pulled on his sleeve gently. Sven looked down at the little girl. "Sven, who are they?" Eve asked.

"I'm Train" Train grinned. "Saya and I work with Sven."

"I'm Saya" Saya smiled to the little girl. She held out her hand, and Eve shook it.

"I'm Rinslet" Rinslet studied Eve for a minute before hugging her and squealing "You are just the cutest thing on the face of the planet, aren't you?"

As soon as Eve was released, she hid behind Sven again. Everyone laughed at the cute scene.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Sven, Train, and Saya were waiting in a plaza for Rinslet, who had taken Eve shopping for the morning. Her treat, of course.<p>

"So Sven" Train started. "What do you plan on doing with Eve?" For the last three days, Eve had been less and less isolated, finally agreeing to Rinslet's proposal of shopping.

"I don't know" Sven admitted. "I didn't have any plans beyond rescuing her." Sven took a drag from his cigarette.

"Why don't we take her with us?" Saya asked. "It's not like she's got anywhere else to go."

"Yeah, and she could be a huge help, too" Train added. Sven just took a deep breath as Train continued. "She's not defenseless and she could get information that we couldn't get normally."

"The work we do is dangerous" Sven pointed out. "I don't want her getting into a life like that. She should grow up normally."

"In an orphanage?" Train pointed out the other option. "Wouldn't that go against your code of chivalry?"

Sven just stared at Train. And he was enjoying it. "We should let her choose" Saya offered. "She's free for the first time, so she should have a choice in the matter."

Just then, a familiar voice called out "Hey, there they are!" All three of them turned around to see Eve power walking to the table, with Rinslet not too far behind. The thief continued "This town isn't bad for shopping! We had a hard time deciding what to buy."

"Eve, you look so cute!" Saya praised the new clothes that Eve was wearing. A cute white dress. It was plain, but had pom-poms on it and long black sleeves. She also had on matching white boots. Sven internally wondered how much those clothes cost.

"Those old clothes were no fun at all" Rinslet said. "And guys have no sense of fashion"

"What about me?" Saya asked, feigning hurt. She and Rinslet had gotten on friendly terms during the last few days.

"A weird dress and cat ears?" Rinslet asked, an eyebrow cocked. Saya took off the cat ears she was wearing and just held them.

"What?" Saya defended. "I like them."

"Well" Rinslet decided to change the topic to get back on track. "Check it out!" she said plopping all of her shopping bags on the table. "We liked everything we tried on, so we bought it all~!"

"How much did you spend?" Sven asked, taking in the huge pile of shopping bags.

"Relax!" Rinslet said, pulling out a couple piles of ten-thousand dollar bills. "It's all money I pocketed back at Torneo's house. There's lots left over!" Sven, Train, and Saya all glared murderously at the thief. "Unlike you guys" she continued, not noticing the looks she was getting. "I'm not into working for free."

"Um, Sven?" Eve was already by Sven's side. "I made up my mind. I want to go with you guys. It's my turn to help you."

Sven, though touched by the young girl's determination, could not bring himself to give her the instant "okay". "You know" Sven decided to open his soda. "The work we do is dangerous, and I don't want you involved in all of that." Sven tried opening his soda twice. Then realized he couldn't. "Hey, Train" Sven snapped his friend out of a zone. "Sorry, but could you open this? I'm having a bit of trouble."

"I'll do it!" Eve offered. Sven looked at her questioningly before realizing that Eve had just sliced the top of the can clean open with her finger, which she had turned into a knife in about two seconds. "Useful, isn't it?" Eve asked, looking proud of herself. In that moment, Sven realized something: She still needed to learn how to use her powers and when.

Just then, Train and Saya synchronized with "You lose, she's coming with us." Sven had no choice in the matter. But it's not like Eve was unwelcome.

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Well, now that that's settled…**_

_**14AmyChan: Who wants to go to a festival?**_

_**Eve: I do!**_

_**Sven: all right, let's go to a festival.**_

_**Train: wow, that was quick…**_

_**14AmyChan: please read and review~! *^_^***_


	33. Festival Time

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: what now?**_

_**Eve and Saya: a festival!**_

_**Sven: *self-styled gentleman* well, let's go then.**_

_**Rinslet: bye bye for now, then~!**_

_**14AmyChan: FESTIVAL TIME! *^_^***_

"So, where to now?" Saya asked. With the new arrival of Eve in the group, money would be a little tighter, but that was all right with her. As long as there was another girl in the group.

"I wouldn't mind resting for a while" Sven admitted, feeling a twang from the wound Eve had given him. Speaking of, her hand was clamped tight on Sven's.

"I want to go to a festival" Eve said. She looked excited, yet felt nervous about speaking out. Whenever she did that at uncle Torneo's house, she would get hit. Really hard.

"That sounds like a good idea" Train pitched in. He cast a look over to Saya and could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing. Game on.

"The festival in Elsida should be in full swing this time of year" Saya said. She had been waiting for a chance to play.

"We do have a safe house there" Sven reasoned. "And it'll be good to show Eve around." Sven looked at Eve to see her beaming. Like she had been expecting something bad to happen. Sven just smiled.

"All right!" Train and Saya said. "Let's go to the festival!" All the way there, Train and Saya were 'jinx'ing each other.

This scene, however, wasn't unseen by unwanted eyes.

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

"Whoa!" Eve gasped as she saw streets jam-packed with people. She had never seen anywhere so _alive_ before. The festival was in full-swing. Behind her, Sven, Saya, and Train were playfully laughing at how easily entertained their little 'Princess' was. "There's so many people!"

"She's so fascinated with the outside world…" Saya said fondly. She'd grown quite attached to Eve for the past week and was cute to see her with her eyes wide in amazement.

"Twenty thousand people show up for this carnival each year" Sven pointed out. "To Eve, just the fact that there are that many people in the world is fascinating."

Train chuckled. "Hey, remember when we got separated in the crowd last year?" he asked.

"You mean when you and Saya ran for the arcade and didn't let me know where you guys were going?" Sven reminded a sweat dropping Train and Saya. "I spent the better part of the day looking for you two, and I find you two-"

"Anyways…" Train interrupted, getting his fill of an earful from Sven. "Shouldn't you be resting, Sven?"

"Nah…" Sven finally let out. He then looked over at Eve, who was still absorbed in how many people were in the carnival. "I'll be good as long as I take it easy, and besides" Sven turned his attention back to Train and Saya. He smiled.

"Who wants to stay inside when it's carnival time?"

* * *

><p>"How many wins is that for me?" Saya asked in a gleeful voice, though slightly out of breath.<p>

"I've still got you by two" Train challenged. He, too, was trying to catch an escaping breath.

Train and Saya had spent the entire afternoon competing with each other, a favorite past time of theirs. Sven and Eve had been trailing behind them, keeping count. Eve, fearful of being separated in the crowd, had not let go of Sven's hand the entire afternoon. Sven didn't mind. So long as they all didn't get separated. Sven had had a bad feeling… Like there was-

"No way!" Saya exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. No one could mistake the mischievous undertone in her voice, least of all Train. Seeking the source of Saya's newest mischievous tendency Train searched the crowd for any type of game that may have peaked Saya's curiosity. Suddenly stopping on a large mob, Train realized what Saya was looking at.

"A rematch?" Train cocked an eyebrow while his mouth made his trademark smirk. "Same thing?"

"Of course!" Saya dashed ahead, leaving Train in the dust. Train, half torn between amusement and competitiveness, darted after her.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, it's been awhile, but this is finally up~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What'd Saya find?**_

_**14AmyChan: What do you think? *^_^***_

_**Saya: I'm more curious about what Sven found last time we were at the fair…**_

_**14AmyChan: ^/^**_

_**Train and Saya: do we want to know?**_

_**14AmyChan: I don't know. Do you? *^_^***_

_**Train and Saya: ^^;**_

_**Eve: Please read and review with support and feedback for our poor overworked author.**_

_**14AmyChan: *glomps* YAY FOR EVE! *^_^***_


	34. Having Fun

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Train: rematch…?**_

_**14AmyChan: you'll see. *^_^***_

_**Train: O_O;**_

Saya and Train raced onto the all-too-familiar platform of Dance Dance revolution. This time, instead of Saya choosing the settings, Train did it. This copy of the machine didn't have the "Kingdom Dance" on it like the last one did. It did have something called "The Ashoken Farewell-Live", though. In it's pro settings, Train chose the pro-level song. Its genre was Celtic.

Saya was excited when Train was the one to choose the settings. He had changed a lot since they had last played. The beginning of the song was sad and slow. It had them go about on the panels like a funeral march. Then, in a brief moment of silence. There was no movement.

It reminded Train of his life. The beginning of it, anyways. He had been caught up in something that was just plain awful. Taking lives without a moment's notice. It seemed sad, but there was always an underlying theme of hope. Train just hadn't known it back then.

For Saya, it reminded her of her life too. The beginning of the beautiful instrumental piece sounded sorrowful. Almost like a caged bird, or a butterfly trapped in a box. Yet, there was always a hope. Like the door to the cage might open someday, or the lid to the box would be lifted eventually…

Then drums came in at a lively beat. A snap would help jerk the high tempo to life. A male voice would send a signal. The violin, the same one that had played so sorrowfully, was now a rapid flow of life. Many hands clapped to its beat. The audio let a shout of joy go along with the music, and even when the hands stopped clapping, the violin and drum together made a beautiful sound. The high tempo brought on many high-paced moves. But to Train and Saya, it was just having fun. Acting like idiots and having the time of their lives.

Train saw the moment of silence as a time where he thought his life had ended. Then the drums kicked in. It was Saya, bringing his life into full swing. Ever since the drums came into play, more instruments and people affected the song. Train had a life worth living now. He no longer took what he could not repay. He only gave of himself, and found himself full of life in return.

For Saya, her set of drums was Train. He set a fast pace for her life and made her life even more fun than it had been before. He was her first true-blue friend, and continued to let her be herself and move at the rapid pace. She couldn't express how glad that made her feel.

They both were accepted. In a place they belonged.

To them, the song seemed to last forever. Especially since when the drums kicked in, the dance kicked their butts into high gear. They pranced like idiots and laughed the entire time. After the four minute long song, the computer calculated their scores as 99.9% apiece.

"So, who won?" Eve asked as soon as they were done. She and Sven had been watching the entire time. In all of the games that Train and Saya played today, one of them had always won. There hadn't been a draw that day until then.

"We both did" Train and Saya said together, both grinning ear to ear. Sven sighed internally. Those two really were idiots…

"So, who wants a bite to eat?" Sven asked the group.

"Is the world round?" Train asked as he weaved his hand through Saya's.

"Is it?" Eve asked, questions in her eyes.

Everyone just smiled at little Eve's lack of information. "Eve, do you like reading?" Sven asked as he lead the way to a concession stand that he had seen earlier. Eve only had a look of curiosity on her face. It was then that Sven decided to start teaching her things like how to count and read.

_**14AmyChan: Okay~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Should have know that it was Dance Dance Revolution…**_

_**Saya: What was the song called?**_

_**14AmyChan: The Ashoken Farewell or The Contradiction. It's by Celtic Woman. You should really listen to it.**_

_**Sven: Your description makes it out to be very promising. I will listen to it if I have time.**_

_**14AmyChan: Yay~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please take the plethora of information on this page and formulate your own opinion. Then, click the link below and submit your opinion for reviewal and fuel for the author, who reads any and all opinions of her stories.**_

_**Train: I'm telling you, she needs to say it in English….**_

_**14AmyChan: But you understood it.**_

_**Train: no, I just know when she talks too much, she's asking everyone to read the story and review it.**_

_**14AmyChan, Sven, and Saya: ah… ^^;**_


	35. Swingin Good Time

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything. *^_^***_

_**Train: now, we'll get on with the story?**_

_**14AmyChan: No, I shan't!**_

_**Saya: why?**_

_**14AmyChan: just kidding~! *^_^***_

_**Train and Saya: -.-**_

"That's odd" Sven muttered as he felt a change in the wind. He had an ominous feeling…

"What? The hamburger?" Train asked. Everyone had decided on carnival hamburgers because little Eve didn't know what they were. As the adults stood, Eve sat on some stairs, enjoying her first ever hamburger to the fullest. "It needs more ketchup, right?" Train was keeping the mood light.

"Who cares about that?" Sven yelled at his nimwit of a partner. He knew that Train had been an assassin once, and a good one at that, so why didn't he notice? "No…" Sven took a breath. "We're being followed" Sven had a gut instinct, one he picked up from his detective days. The only time he didn't listen to it, it had gotten someone important to him killed, so he made it a habit to listen up.

Saya already knew they were being followed, and had noticed subtle hints that Train knew about it, too. She was sure that the reason he was keeping it from Sven was so that he could rest. He _was_ still injured, after all…

"I've had the feeling since we got here, somebody's watching us" Sven pressed. He knew something was up. "I can't prove it, but…" Sven didn't want to be sounding crazy, so he checked Train for a confirmation. "Don't you feel it?"

"No" Train lied to Sven. It wasn't difficult to do, but he still didn't like doing it. He tried appealing to Sven's logical side. "You're imagining things, which isn't all that surprising since you're running around with a gaping wound in your stomach." Train hated lying, but he really didn't want Sven to get hurt even more…

"If that's all it is, fine, but…" Sven felt like there was something Train wasn't telling him. Something missing from the whole story…

"We're on vacation, you should take it easy…" Saya said, picking up on Train's tune. She followed Train as he was leaving.

"Hold it, where are you two going?" Sven asked, a leery edge to his voice.

"We're gonna go play some more" Train said, tossing a smile back at the other two. "You two enjoy your hamburgers."

As Train and Saya walked away, Sven sighed. Eve only looked questioningly. "Festival time and they're still doing their own thing…" Sven muttered.

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell Sven the truth" Saya said. It wasn't a question.<p>

"He's injured" Train replied, his pace picking up. Saya matched it easily. "We can't have him getting even more hurt because of us."

"Maybe they're just after you" Saya threw the idea out there. "I'll shadow you, see if I can find anything from the shadows."

"And leave me the open target?" Train asked playfully. "That hurts."

"Would I ever leave your back open?" Saya asked, starting to split off from Train.

"No" Train answered, knowing that Saya would never leave him. And nor did he want her to.

* * *

><p>Saya had been shadowing Train for about five minutes. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far…<p>

"Hello miss witch" was the last thing Saya heard before all went black.

* * *

><p>"I'm all alone" Train halted in his tracks. He knew Saya was just a few steps away. So sure of it…<p>

Several sets of footsteps halted in their tracks. Train turned to see about five clowns. Though there was something…off…about them. "What, you got nothing better to do than follow me around?" Train half-joked. There was just something about these guys that set off an alarm. And Train always listened to his alarms.

One of the clowns only pulled out an iron pipe and tapped it on his hands. With inhuman strength, the clown pounded the iron pole into where Train had been seconds before. Another clown came across to the side and swung another pole in his general direction.

"Hey, you guys" Train said, getting more and more irritated. "Just because we're having a swingin' good time" Train balled up his fist to throw. "Doesn't mean you should actually swing things at people!" Train hit the nearest clown as hard as he could.

Then the clown's eye rolled. Like he was waking up. The clown uttered a cry of disbelief before slipping back into fighting.

Train realized that the clowns were half-asleep. And if they were half-asleep, that meant that they were being controlled. And if they were being controlled, then they had nothing to do with him and Saya, who, for some reason, hadn't shown up.

_Saya!_ Train thought, searching the shadows, realizing that she was gone. But that wasn't the time to worry about that. She could handle herself. He hoped…

The clowns started swinging at him again, and Train zeroed in. He had to focus. If the clowns were being controlled, that meant the puppet master had to be somewhere nearby. While trying to formulate a plan, Train ran himself into an alley.

Soon, Train came upon a dead end, the puppets on his heels. With one idea in his head, Train pulled out a grenade. Holding it in his hand, he counted until he was two milliseconds away from exploding. Tossing it in the air, no higher than what he had been holding it, Train slunk away from the explosion and waited for a grand total of three milliseconds before the man of the hour exposed himself.

Dressed in what looked like purple mummy wrap, a small man with a shock of blue hair out the top darted foreward, seemingly confused.

"A Taoist, huh?" Train asked the exposed villan, gun pointed to his covered head. "I don't know what kind of "Tao" you were using on those guys, but I figured if I couldn't find you, I'd lure you out."

"Curse you!" the little man rasped. "When-?"

"Just answer my questions" Train ordered. "Who are you? You smell like a killer."

"I see…" the mummy murmured. He seemed to have calmed down, and was now slightly amused. "You're even better than I heard, Black Cat. No wonder Creed seeks you…"

Trains entire being shook with rage at the sound of that accursed name. He lowered his gun so he wouldn't fire off. "You…know him…?" Train's mind raced. This wasn't a good thing for Saya or for him. They had been quiet for two years, living peacefully. Why now…?

"Heh" the little man turned to face Train, grabbing the latter's attention. "I am Shiki. Creed asked me for a favor. He wants to see you."

"And what if I don't want to see him?" Train asked, rage practically giving off an aura.

"Then you wouldn't care what happened to the young lady in our care" Shiki said, his voice as cryptic as his clothing. "Nice young lady with brown hair. I don't know her name, only that Creed continues to call her a-"

"Where and when?" Train cut Shiki off. He got the picture. If he didn't meet up with that gay lunatic, then Saya would pay the price…

"One o'clock tonight" Shiki gave the instructions, while all Train could do for now was listen. "Lunafort Tower on fourth avenue in Elsida." Shiki turned to leave.

"You tell Creed" Train's voice shook with restraint. "If she has so much as one scratch on her, I will never let him leave that tower alive." Train heard Shiki walk away with his message. The next thing he knew, Train's knees had hit the ground. His mind was swirling with horrible thoughts. Creed was unstable. He couldn't be trusted. He was insane. And he had Saya…

Train came to that realization and just about stopped breathing. If Creed was angry enough at Saya, he wouldn't think twice about killing her, he would do it anyway. Train's heart beat twice as fast as it would in any other situation.

He had to get Saya back. Pronto. ASAP. Now. If he didn't, Creed would kill her…

_**14AmyChan: That's it for this chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: This is so messed up…**_

_**Saya: Yeah…**_

_**Creed: This is amazing! I get to kill the-**_

_**14AmyChan, Train, and Saya: *death glare***_

_**Creed: meap… *slinks away***_

_**14AmyChan: please read and review~! *^_^***_


	36. To Wait

_**14AmyChan: sorry for the wait~! *^_^***_

_**Train: what have you been doing now?**_

_**14AmyChan: I made a paperdoll? ^^;**_

_**Saya: a what?**_

_**14AmyChan: Well, I drew something, cut it out, positioned it, took a pic, and put it on my deviantart~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: and it took so long why?**_

_**14AmyChan: it took fifteen minutes**_

_**Train: then why has it taken you so long to put up the new chapter?**_

_**14AmyChan: ooh, look! New chapter!**_

_**Train, Saya, Eve: FINALLY!**_

_**Sven: Miss Amy Chan doesn't own Black Cat.**_

_Train's voice shook with restraint. "If she has so much as one scratch on her, I will never let him leave that tower alive."_

_He had to get Saya back. Pronto. ASAP. Now. If he didn't, Creed would kill her…_

Train got up and took a few deep breaths. Knowing Creed, he wouldn't be at Lunafort Tower until one o'clock. Train needed to prepare. He couldn't afford to lose Saya…

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying that Trainy told you that if she is even a little bumped and brusied, he'd kill me" Creed went over it slowly. In front of him was a barley alive Saya Minatsuki. Although he didn't seem to be too concerned with her health, he did kick her a little. "You might want to live for this, little miss witch" Creed taunted. "I am going to bring back my Trainy tonight, and you're the bait."<p>

Saya had a bad feeling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Where's Saya?" Eve asked Train, who had finally come to the room at around eight. She had never seen the goofball without Saya, and he looked—what was that word again?—livid.<p>

"She's at Lunafort tower" Train muttered, flying up the stairs of their hide-out. He needed to get this out of the way and get to Saya as soon as possible. Why her? What did she ever do to Creed?

"_THAT WITCH CORRUPTED TRAINY!" the obsessed lunatic screeched. "HIS EYES HAVE CHANGED! THERE'S NO HATE IN THEM ANYMORE!"_

Train remembered. That was two years ago. Was this because of him? Was she suffering because she helped him turn his life around? Train had made it to the closet, hand on his old jacket. If that was the case, would it really be all right for him to kill Creed?

"_Would I ever leave your back open?" Saya asked, starting to split off from Train._

Saya never left his side. When he needed her, she was there. Was he weaker for that? Was he depending on her? She had always been there, so when had he actually been there for her? He needed to get her back. And he needed to do it himself. Eight-thirty.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

><p>"Hmm" Creed mused, crouching over the lump known as Saya Minatsuki. She was still alive, but one blow from Creed's sword would quickly remedy that. Yet, he had to resist. He had to do it in front of Trainy so the curse could lift. "Shiki, have I gone overboard? Will she move?" Creed did not want to help that witch at all. If she needed assistance getting to the top of Lunafort Tower, then his boot would be more than enough help.<p>

"I'll just put her on one of these" Shiki said, whipping up a large wasp. After Saya was roughly thrown on the back of the large bug, Shiki had it follow him and Creed through Lunafort Tower.

"My, my, Shiki" Creed's voice was breathless. "I love the shade of red you've painted on the walls." Creed stepped over a guard, but got caught up when it grabbed his ankle. Creed simply swiped his sword through the man's arm, guaranteeing his death. "And I adore the decorations."

"Sure" Shiki said, finishing up giving orders to the three new "guards". No one would come in or out. Except for the Black Cat, but he would only come in. Depending on his answer, he might never come out again.

It was midnight. Creed looked at the raspy figure of Saya Minatsuki, the witch. She was still alive, and that fact made his very blood boil with rage. Yet, he had to remain calm. He could not kill her yet. He had to do it in front of Trainy. And he needed to do it himself. Twelve-thirty.

All that was left to do was wait.

_**14AmyChan: Sorry the chapter's so short. ^^;**_

_**Train: Just say you'll do the next one as fast as you can.**_

_**14AmyChan: I'll do it**_

_**Saya: Promise?**_

_**14AmyChan: Promise.**_

_**Eve: Pinky Promise?**_

_**14AmyChan: Pinky Promise. *^_^***_

_**Eve: Now if you don't do it, you'll get 1,000 needles in your eye.**_

_**14AmyChan: *gulp***_

_**Sven: Where did you learn that?**_

_**Eve: A book.**_

_**Sven: -.-;**_

_**14AmyChan: Please read and review~! *^_^***_


	37. The Person He Once Was

_**14AmyChan: I don't own a single thing! *^_^***_

_**Eve: *holding needles***_

_**14AmyChan: shouldn't you give those back…?**_

_**Eve: do I have to?**_

_**Sven: who do they belong to?**_

_**Eve: they're his… *points***_

_**14AmyChan: read on! *^_^***_

It was twelve thirty and Creed, his freaky sidekick Shiki, and Saya were awaiting the entrance of Train. Creed busied himself with fantasies of finally defeating the "witch" Saya Minatsuki and finally winning his old Trainy back. Shiki was secretly wondering how a man with such power could act like such a freak. Saya was doing everything she could to stay conscious. There was something she had to say. Something Train needed to hear…

_Ding_

The elevator bell signaled that someone was slowly ascending the heights of Lunafort Tower. "Oh?" Creed asked, his fantasies pleasantly broken. "He is a tad early…" Creed could barley contain his excitement as he watched the elevators slowly and gloriously open to reveal…

…nothing. No one was in the elevator. It was then that three gunshots broke the window and nearly took Creed's head along with it. As everyone backed away from the newly smashed window, Creed's eye caught a magnificent flourish of black. Creed looked up to find that he was not dreaming. Train "Black Cat" Heartnet had arrived in all his old glory. "My heart yearned to see you once again, Train, no-" Creed did his best to humble himself before this man. "Black Cat"

"Trainy, I never thought that you'd dress for the occasion" Creed chatted away happily as he got up. He was so sure, _so__sure_, that this spell would soon release its hold on his partner. "It has indeed been a few years since I've been in your terrifying presence-"

"Just shut up" Train finally found his voice. It was apparent that it was shaking, but Creed was left clueless. To him, it was the inner voice of his Trainy, calling out for nothing more than blood-clenching action. _Soon,__soon_ Creed thought to his Trainy. _Soon__I__will__release__you__from__that__evil__witch__'__s__spell__…_

Train's eyes darted around for Saya. He couldn't see her for a few seconds. Then, his eyes grazed over a lump next to Creed's freaky sidekick. It was Saya. Train could tell because the lump was wearing two fluffy ears on its head. Saya never got rid of those cat ears. Train's fury peaked. He sprinted as fast as his highly trained feet could take him. He was behind Creed in a matter of a millisecond, his gun pressed solidly against his enemy's back. "I warned you not to hurt her…" Train reminded Creed. The rage in his voice was unmistakable this time. Even to Creed.

"Really, Trainy" Creed said, seeming to disappear into thin air. The voice came again from where Saya was. "I am releasing you from the spell of this evil witch." Train whirled around to see that Creed was holding Saya up by the collar of her yukata. "I don't see why this woman could even inter-"

Train had run and smashed the butt of his gun against Creed's face. When Creed flew, he had dropped Saya, who hit the ground. Hard. Even as her head crashed against the cold metal floor, releasing a heartless metallic echo, Saya had one thought on her mind: To get through to Train. Even now, she was still spitting out blood so she could even attempt to talk.

"You get this straight" Train growled, clenching his gun so hard that Saya thought his knuckles would start bleeding from the pressure being exerted on them. "I am going to kill you, right here, right now. The world would be better off that-"

Saya didn't want to hear Train talk like this. He was regressing. Going back into the cold-blooded assassin that he once was. "Train" she was finally able to croak. "Train-kun…"

Train stopped in his tracks. He was sure he heard it. A voice. Her voice. Train could hardly believe it. In a matter of a split-second he was by Saya's side, Shiki having been tossed aside. Train took in Saya's damage. She had multiple bruises and several cuts. It was obvious to Train that Creed had restrained himself slightly, but for what? The harshest bruises on her were those on her neck. As blood continued to trickle from the numerous wounds, Train heard Saya continue talking to him.

"Remember" Saya began, struggling to get each word out. "When we talked at the bench? After I came back from that $180,000 bounty?" Saya really wanted to get this across. She felt that Train needed to hear this now.

"It was the first time I've ever seen you mad" Train remembered that day, it was the first time he had laughed in years. In the corner of his eye, he saw Creed start to dig his way out of the surrounding rubble.

"Remember…" Saya was fighting the blackness coming over her. She needed to get Train to remember this. It was important. "How I told you what you looked like when we first met…?"

"Yeah" Train chuckled a little bit. Saya had told him that he had looked downright diabolical. A menace among menaces. It was a memory he liked remembering, if only for comedic relief.

"Don't go back" Saya got those last words out before she had to succumb to the darkness. It brought her down like a heavy weight. In her mind, she begged _"__Don__'__t__go__back__to__the__person__you__once__were__…"_

Train felt Saya go limp in his hands, and for a split-second he feared the worst. Instantly, he checked for her pulse. When relief flooded through him, Creed chose that second to strike. Faster and more deadly than a viper, Creed bashed Train away from Saya, rage apparent in the insane man's face.

"WHY?" Creed screeched at the top of his lungs. To be honest, the high pitch hurt Train's ears. "WHY DO YOU GIVE THAT LOOK TO HER! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TRAINY!" Creed threw blow after blow at Train, and Train dodged blow after blow. Train ducked and dodged, trying to formulate a plan to get Saya out of there safely and kicking Creed's ass in the process.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HATE THAT WAS ONCE SO PROMINENT?" Creed kept asking. It was a howl filled with pain. Creed's mind whirred. Once he had heard Train's laugh, the horrible sound, he had come as fast as he could. Creed stopped long enough to question his partner rationally. "What happened to the great assassin from two years ago?" Creed asked, readying his fists for more blows. "What happened to my Trainy, the infamous Black Cat?"

Train chose that moment to ram his gun into Creed's gut, earning him the satisfaction of seeing Creed cough up a mouthful of blood. Train figured that Saya couldn't hold in much longer, so he might as well get all the ass-kicking and killing in as quickly as possible…

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything… ^^;**_

_**Eve: May I keep these? *holds needles***_

_**14AmyChan: No, give them back to Bookman, please.**_

_**Eve: *glares***_

_**14AmyChan: *glares back***_

_**Sven: um… ladies…?**_

_**Eve: *turns puppy dog eyes on Sven* she's going to take away the needles…**_

_**Sven: *melts* uh…**_

_**Bookman: I need those to fight akuma**_

_**Lavi: Why'd you give them to a little girl, you old panda-? *gets hit by Bookman***_

_**Bookman: DON'T CALL ME A PANDA!**_

_**14AmyChan: Eve, you can always make some more, so give the originals back.**_

_**Eve: *reluctantly hands over needles***_

_**Bookman: thank you, young lady**_

_**Eve: he just called me a "young lady"**_

_**14AmyChan: yes he did. *^_^***_

_**Eve: I'm not a monster or a machine…?**_

_**14AmyChan: nope~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: *hugs Bookman***_

_**Bookman: *freezes* uh…**_

_**Lavi: *laughs***_

_**Sven: *sighs***_

_**Train: Look, 14AmyChan doesn't own anything, but she does like it when people tell her that she did good. So just write that kind of stuff in the review box, okay?**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	38. Clash of Wills

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^* *^_^* *^_^***_

_**Train: why are there three smilieys?**_

_**14AmyChan: CAUSE I'M IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD~! *^_^* *^_^* *^_^***_

_**Sven: and why is that?**_

_**14AmyChan: I JUST FINISHED AUDITIONING FOR AGT~! *^_^* *^_^* *^_^***_

_**Eve: and this is relevant how?**_

_**14AmyChan: … it isn't…? ^^;**_

_**Saya: oh well, read onto the ass-kicking and killing**_

_**14AmyChan: READ AND ENJOY PLZ~! *^_^* *^_^* *^_^***_

Train hurtled himself forward. He didn't have a plan; he just relied on his old instincts. His instincts told him to reload his gun to prepare for the fight ahead. With fierce precision, Train fired off three shots, one for Creed's head, another for his heart, and the last for his leg. Unexpectedly, Creed blocked all three shots, and after the smoke cleared…

Creed had taken off his ridiculous fuzzy furry coat, and held in his hands his trusty sword: The Kotetsu. Only the blade was gone. Yet Train was sure of what he had seen. All three of his bullets had been _deflected_, not _dodged_. And yet, Creed had nothing to deflect them with.

"A little surprised?" Creed asked, venom still evident in his voice. "I'm not. This sword is a little…" Creed stood up straight and held the sword in his hands, as if it actually had a blade. "…different from when you saw it last." Removing the hand that held the 'blade', Creed turned the hilt of the sword into an arc until-

_Scratch!_ The floor soon bore a scratch where Creed had waved his hilt. _CLANG!_ An immense pressure was on Train's gun, which he had raised as an instinct. Train was caught so off-guard that he fell over.

"Meet the imagine blade" Creed sneered as he was able to draw some of Train's blood. It hurt Train like hell, but he now had an advantage: to see the blade where it was when it attacked. Creed kept explaining as Train attempted time and time again to get past his seemingly impenetrable defense. Time after time, Train was only injured more. He was soon covered in his own blood. "By manipulating my _chi_, I can alter the blade's length, like this" Creed jutted his arm out to the side, and Train could tell it was in the direction of Saya.

_He__can__'__t__extend__it__that__far_ Train tried reassuring himself, but as he heard the ripping of cloth, his hopes were far beyond crushed. Acting on instinct again, Train pointed his gun in the direction of the sword and shot twice. Noticing that Creed was knocked off-balance, Train took the opportunity and rammed his gun into Creed's gut once more. Unlike last time, Train didn't get the immense pleasure of watching him spit up a mouthful of blood.

"Think the same trick will work on me twice?" Creed taunted, bringing his elbow down to catch Train, and ended up only grazing him. Heart and mind torn between awe for his partner and the desperate need to defeat him so he could thoroughly dispatch of the witch just behind him clung and clawed at Creed. It wasn't a pleasant situation, and he was left standing, just staring at the remnants of his partner and the witch that he was defending.

_No_ Creed urged himself not to think such horrible thoughts. For he knew there was hope. His Trainy still had the knack of an assassin, and even as he stared into his idol's eyes, he could see the roaring fire of hate beneath those cat eyes. _I__will__bring__him__back__…_

Train could only stand and observe for now. It was blatantly obvious that Creed wouldn't let him and Saya go without a fight, and Train was all for fighting Creed. And maybe kicking his ass. Or kill him…

"_Don't go back"_

Train remembered the words that Saya had told him just seconds before. Even though he didn't dare risk a glance behind him at Saya, he knew that she was still unconscious. He also knew what she had meant by it.

Train had become a sweeper so he could protect. To what lengths would he protect it? What was most precious to him? If he went to drastic lengths, would he have anything left to protect? These were all questions that ran through Train's mind.

He knew that Saya didn't want him to kill anymore, but if he killed Creed, it would all be over. The running, never stopping, always watching their backs. They could live in peace.

But he knew it really would end everything. Saya would probably shun him, or get that sad look in her eyes whenever she knew he had killed someone. Before now, Train had always looked for an alternative to killing so he wouldn't see that look. Was it really worth it now?

Train looked at the barrel of his gun. All bullets gone except for one. It was the last bullet, and also something Sven had whipped up for him. Sven had said that he wasn't sure if they would be helpful, but that he should take them along anyways. It all came down to one word:

Faith. Did Train have faith in himself to make the right decision? Did he have faith in the bullet that Sven had made him? Did he have faith in his desire to live?

A single shot answered all of those questions. Train had raised his gun and shot directly in Creed's belly. The point was to wound him so he could grab Saya and escape, but the bullet did something unexpected. It burst. It hit Creed's stomach and burst, practically shredding his insides. As Creed's accomplice went to aid him, the floor beneath Train and Saya crumbled, and they were sent plummeting to the earth at over 60 mph.

In the air, Train gathered his remaining strength and gathered Saya's slim figure in his strong, capable arms. He looked around to find a way out of this mess, and his eyes landed on a small pond. They didn't have a good chance of making it, but time was running out. As quickly as he could, Train reloaded his gun and shot twice in the pond to have the water moving a little bit for them.

After landing in the pond, Train got himself and Saya out of the water. Saya was still unconscious and Train could tell she was shaking. She was soaked to the bone, and it was the middle of the night. All Train had the strength to do was pull her close. As he felt the blackness overcome him, he thought he saw some green hair.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you enjoyed the chappie~! ^^;**_

_**Train: you have made this waaaaaay too sappy…**_

_**14AmyChan: -.-**_

_**Sven: That was rude.**_

_**Saya: is that how you treat every girl?**_

_**Train: NO!**_

_**Saya: hmmmm?**_

_**Train: O/O**_

_**Eve: Please input your overall opinion of this page on the link below.**_

_**14AmyChan: PLZ R&R~! *^_^***_


	39. Questions about Tao

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: So, what's up with that last chapter?**_

_**14AmyChan: ?**_

_**Saya: *reading Black Cat vol. 2* Train's arm came off?**_

_**14AmyChan: well, my story is loosely following the manga, but I wanted to make some changes as well. Sorry if it's annoying, but it's done. ^^;**_

_**Eve: Please continue with the story.**_

_**14AmyChan: okay. *^_^***_

Sven ran up to the lump that had just come out of the pond. The lump was black and had red coming out of it. Upon closer inspection, he could tell it was Train and Saya, both unconscious. Train had his arms around Saya and was holding her tightly, and both were sopping wet with both water and blood.

"Are they going to be all right?" Eve asked, having followed Sven to this scene.

"If we get them to the hospital quickly" Sven said, hoisting Train over his shoulders. "They'll be just fine. Would you mind grabbing Saya?" Sven carried Train and led Eve with Saya to the car. Once inside, he made a dash to their underground hospital, but not so fast that he would attract the attention of the cop cars arriving on scene.

Exactly _what_ was going on here?

* * *

><p>Train woke up early the next morning, his wounds having healed relatively quickly. Although he didn't leave Saya's side, it was apparent that the young man was brimming with kinetic energy.<p>

Saya still slept through half the day, having received multiple wounds. When they had arrived at the hospital, it had seemed that Train's condition was worse by far, with all of the obvious cuts and it seemed that one of his arms had been fractured in the fall; yet a closer examination on Saya had revealed that she had gone through quite a lot of internal damage. Aside from the obvious bruises and cuts that covered her face, her neck, her arms, her legs, and any other possible area that Creed could have reached, Saya's insides had been messed with as well. They showed signs of intense stress, as if they had been almost crushed under their own weight and then saved at the last minute. To any doctor, it was apparent that Saya was in excruciating pain, and she could have very well lapsed into a coma, but no one knew for sure.

"Are you going to calm down at all?" Sven yelled from inside the kitchen, where he was now preparing lunch. "I'm making food!" Sven yelled in an attempt to get Train to come out of Saya's room. Through the open door, Sven was able to see Train pace back and forth in front of Saya's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Train just continued pacing, deep in thought. Why had Creed done this? And where was he now? If Creed had died from that one shot, all of their problems would be over, but Train highly doubted that a single bullet like that would kill that psychopath. Even if that bullet did have the uncanny ability to burst into his opponent…

_Thump!_ Train was instantly pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle whack on the head. Turning to find Eve holding a book, Train was cut off from talking because Eve had spoken first. "Sven's been trying to talk to you for the past two minutes" she informed him. Clueless, Train looked over at his partner, who was trying to resist smiling at the childishness of Eve's action.

"You need something?" Train asked, more than just a little angry at all of his unanswered questions.

"Answers" Sven said. "What happened last night? You haven't said anything since you woke up and it's not funny." All he got as a response was a questionable glare from Train. "You could tell me, or I can take away lunch" Sven said as he flipped the rice-filled pan, making sure that the waft of fried-rice-flavored air made it's way into Train's nose. Even two rooms away.

Train was really hungry, and he hadn't been fair to Sven. After all, it was _his_ bullet that had struck Creed down in the end. But Train wasn't ready to give answers. He didn't have any himself. There was nothing to say. Creed was pursuing some goal that involved killing Saya. That was enough to make Train seethe with anger, and yet it wasn't enough. After Creed Saya, what happened next? It seemed like Creed had some higher goal, and killing Saya was just a stepping stone to reach it…

"I don't know exactly what's going on" Train said, being as blunt as possible. "We have the same maniac on our tail, but it looks like he's resorted to something far worse than a few assassins' tactics." Train paused. He thought back to Creed and his sword. What was it that made his sword invisible, and why had Creed brought up _chi_? That was only used in- No… it couldn't be… not even Creed would sink that low… right…? It wasn't impossible, giving that he was going on about witchcraft, and the sidekick…

"So what is he using, Train?" Sven asked, pulling his partner back to earth. Train was still silent for a minute, and then he finally answered.

"I think Creed is using Tao…" Train finally said. It was obvious that Train was wary of even saying the word, but Sven and Eve, who had pulled her face out of her book (_False__Freedom_), were left clueless. Train continued to fill in his friends. "Tao is an ancient art, only given to those who can handle it, the Taoists. It's not to be underestimated, but it can't be _overestimated_, either."

"Why?" Eve asked, carefully marking her place with a bookmark. Sven, finished cooking lunch, divvied out the food and started passing it out.

"Back when I was a number, the captain told me the war between Chronos and the Taoists" Train said.

"They took on Chronos and survived?" Sven asked, beginning to see the real and fatal threat that these 'Taoists' posed. And now Creed, already a dangerous psychopath, was one of them…

"Apparently" Train said, finally sitting down on the edge of Saya's bed. Sven handed Train a plate, and Train just held it as he continued to explain. "The Taoists thought that they had the right to dominate the earth, and challenged Chronos directly. They assassinated some of the top guns."

"The Numbers?" Eve asked. As a new member, she hadn't been told much of Chronos, only about the numbers. The only thing she knew thus far was that Train had been an assassin once, just like her.

Train showed a dry smile. He, Sven, and Saya hadn't wanted Eve to get too entangled with Chronos affairs. Yet, he explained it all. "No, some of the elders. The elders run the whole Chronos organization, and we Numbers were only supposed to do what they wanted." Now that everyone was on the same page, Train continued. "Chronos didn't like that so much, so we went to war with the Taoists."

"And Chronos won?" Eve asked, and everyone could tell she was making mental notes of the entire conversation and its seriousness.

"Yeah, but only barley" Train said. "Only three of the Numbers survived the war. And now there are more Taoists in the world." After that last remark, there was a long pause. Everyone knew the situation was serious. Everyone knew that this was no time to joke around-

_Munch,__munch._ Train started digging into his food as if nothing serious had happened at all. As if it were just another conversation. After downing the plate of rice, he smiled. "But we still have our own problems, so why should we worry about ancient history?"

"That's the Train-kun we all know" came a weak voice from behind Train. Everyone turned around to see Saya's eyes flutter open. A weak smile graced her bruised face. Although all were glad to see her awake, none was more so than Train, who was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Saya! You're awake" Train grinned, his shoulders slumped into a relaxed position. Saya smiled back at him and tried sitting up. It was a little tough for the battered and bruised sweeper, but she ended up standing. She was changed into a white yukata with pretty pink flowers on it.

"Yeah, did anyone see my cat ears?" Saya asked. She turned her head around, looking for the lost ears.

"Oh, these?" Sven asked, handing them over. "They were right next to you guys and Eve grabbed them for you."

"Thanks, Eve" Saya smiled, putting the cat ears on her head and smiling. The entire atmosphere had lightened.

"And thanks for the bullet, Sven" Train grinned. "Where'd you ever think to make them explode?"

"It was no problem" Sven said, finishing his food and going back to the kitchen to make something for Saya to eat. "But we get back to sweeper business as soon as possible; we haven't had a payday in a while. So you might want to clean your guns."

Train and Saya looked at each other and smiled. "Same goes for you, too" they said.

Eve opened her book again. As she read, she couldn't help but think about how she liked her new family.

_**14AmyChan: Okay… I wanted to try and get the story of Tao out of the way, so that's it. ^^;**_

_**Train: so, it's all just fluff?**_

_**14AmyChan: *shrugs* it depends on how the readers view it. *^_^***_

_**Eve: family?**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^* *glomps Eve***_

_**Eve: ^^**_

_**Saya: R&R, PEOPLE~! XD**_


	40. Stray Cat

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Yeah, we noticed.**_

_**Saya: Do you have to do this at the beginning of each chapter?**_

_**14AmyChan: well, I have to disclaim it, but I'm not sure if the first chapter is sufficient or not, so I'll do every chapter, just in case. *^_^***_

_**Eve: you are not clear of the rules of this site?**_

_**14AmyChan: don't be a bully, write based on other's work, disclaim, and place under the appropriate category.**_

_**Eve: very well**_

_**Train: when you two are done talking all fancy, you have a chapter to write**_

_**14AmyChan: *glares Train***_

_**Train: *gulps* READ ON TO SAVE MY LIFE!**_

"Whatcha reading, princess?" Train asked Eve, who was sitting at the base of a brick wall, book firmly in hand. It had been ten days since Lunafort Tower. With Saya resting up in the current hotel room and Sven doing research on the current targets, Train and Eve just had time to kill. "Didn't even know you could read" Train continued his meaningless chatter.

"Sven taught me how" Eve murmured quietly as she continued her book, "Predicting Cause and Effect: A Basic Theory and Its Implications". Train caught the elevation in her voice whenever she mentioned Sven, and often teased her for it, so before he could begin, she continued with "the rest is self-taught".

"S-Self-taught!" Train practically came out of his skin with that one comment. This is the same girl who, just about two weeks ago, learned what freedom was. Now she was going on about being 'self-taught'? "Where'd you pick up a phrase like that?" Train demanded, getting the sudden feeling that Eve was growing much too fast for his liking.

"She's something else, isn't she?" came the wistful voice of Sven. As surprised as he was that his friend just appeared out of thin-not fat-air, he couldn't help but notice Sven's fondness over the child. "She read every book in the Elsida hideout in two days," Sven went on as a proud father. "And once she reads something, she never forgets it."

"That's pretty nifty" Train marveled at the young girl's talent. "I can't remember anything past the table of contents" he mourned just as Sven told him never to say that again. But Train wasn't paying too much attention to that. "So?" he asked, bringing the conversation where it needed to be. "What have you got on the targets?"

"Right!" Sven yelped. "I almost forgot. Our targets are on the move."

Did I mention that they were after two very well-known jewel thieves? And that if they were brought in by our favorite sweepers, then our favorite sweepers would receive a bounty of 12 grand? Yeah… those facts might be important to keep in mind.

"It's still too early to act, though" Sven said, his coolness never having left him. "They have to be caught in the act-" Sven finally noticed something.

Train. Looking suspicious.

"What is it?" Sven asked Train, who was-by now-officially giving him the creeps. Not an I'm-going-to-assassinate-you-because-I'm-the-Black-Cat-of-Chronos creep, but a I-just-had-a-great-idea-for-a-game-concerning-my-job-because-I'm-bored creep. And whenever Train got that look and Saya wasn't around, Sven knew there would be trouble.

"Oh, nothing" Train had that sickly way-too-innocent voice for it to be just 'nothing'. "I was just thinking about how the real fun is in the _chase_." Before it could sink in for Sven, Train had already yelled out. "HEY! OVER HERE! SWEEPERS! WE SEE YOU~!"

Ricky and Johnny turned around to see what the big commotion was about. What they saw was a man-no older than 23-shouting in the middle of the street as if he were a six-year-old. But that wasn't quite what caught their attention. "S-sweeper?" they stuttered shortly before high-tailing it. "IS THIS SOME KINDA JOKE!" they screamed.

Sven could only see money running away. He was just in the middle of letting Train have it when he noticed that Train had disappeared as well. He was trying to get his rising temper under control when he heard Eve's small voice. "So, we just have to capture them, right?" The question had caught Sven off-guard, so he could only glance at Eve, which she apparently took for a "yes". As she sprinted after the three men, she pleasantly asked that Sven let her handle it. Sven was left in shock.

* * *

><p>Train watched with glee as his prey did their best to escape. It was always fun when they underestimated his abilities. Even funnier when they thought that he couldn't hear them.<p>

"He can't catch us! We're famous for our speed!"

Train kept pace with them pretty easily. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Besides! He can't fire a good shot in this crowd!"

Train pulled out his gun and subtly waved it in the air for them to see. The bigger of the two practically had his eyes jump out of his head. It was something that Train enjoyed seeing.

"He pulled his gun!" "He's just trying to scare us!"

Train put up a burst of speed and then stopped suddenly. He aligned his shot _just_ right. Taking an extra second as a precaution, Train finally shot the bullet through the unsuspecting crowd. Now, rest assured that these bullets wouldn't _kill_ their targets, no.

The bigger of the two thieves, who had been shot by the bullet, suddenly had an onslaught of tears flow from both of his eye sockets. As if his face had been shoved in a large bucket full of freshly chopped onions. It made Train chuckle. Not so much when the smaller guy pulled a gun in the middle of an already panicking crowd. Train was at a loss…

A small shadow leapt up behind the smaller of the thieves and brought her hammer down on his head. Hard. All the while saying how he shouldn't pull a gun and how dangerous it was.

Train could not help but once again be amazed at the powers of a little girl. Of little Eve.

* * *

><p>"Wow, princess" Train looked at the good-sized bump on the smaller thief's-Johnny's-head. The bump swelled largely, but there wasn't any actual damage. "You're good" he praised her, this having been her first time helping in any Sweeper work. "Now all we have to do is turn them in." Train looked around at the crowd who was-by now-chilling out. From the crowd came Sven, a pleasant sight for Train. "Svenny! Eve and I already got 'em!"<p>

"Swell…" Sven's voice trembled with-as Train soon figured out-anger. "NEXT TIME WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN!" Sven demanded as he whacked Train over the head.

* * *

><p>"He didn't have to hit me…" Train kept muttering as he waited on some steps. Sven had <em>told<em>him not to move, but when has Train ever listened to directions?

Train looked around and noticed a lot of street vendors around. Train decided that it would be good for his poor, unexercised legs to walk around and see if there was a good bargain somewhere. Sven and Saya would be glad-he hoped.

Pretty soon, Train came to a clothing vendor and noticed that they were selling Yukatas. That silly dress-thing that Saya wore most every day. While the sales man kept pitching some line about festivals, Train thought back to the day he had first met Saya, when he had almost died and Saya had saved him from literal death, and the death he had been living for a long time…

Part of him wondered back to a day where he and Saya had talked about something important to him now: stray cats.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong?" asked Saya, not really caring if she were being blunt, but Train didn't mind. It was nice to be blunt sometimes, so he was just as blunt with his answer.<em>

"_I__'__ve__been__doing__a__lot__of__thinking__over__the__past__few__days__…" __he__started__out,__surprised__that__Saya__hadn__'__t__taken__some__kind__of__bad__jab__at__the__line.__ "…__about__my__life.__Working__for__Chronos__…__obeying__orders__…__is__that__all__I__'__m__meant__for?__I__don__'__t__know__…" _not anymore_Train__finished__his__thought.__He__almost__didn__'__t__notice__Saya__come__up__behind__him._

"_Train, there's something I've noticed about you…" Saya opened. Train had no idea where the conversation was going now that Saya had control… "…and it bugs me." Saya was right next to Train now, but he couldn't say he minded that much._

"_Train, you never smile. Ever" Saya stated the fact like it were the world's biggest crisis. To Train, it was nothing new. There wasn't anything to smile for. There was no light in his life. But it didn't make any sense why Saya would be so uptight about it. He asked the most intelligent question he could._

"_Huh?"_

"_What does that tell you?" Saya asked him in return. Before he could think of a viable answer, Saya came up with one for him. "If you were happy, you'd smile."_

"_I think we're similar" Saya stated boldly, her smile never leaving her face. "We're independent. We don't like being bound to anyone or anything, like stray cats."_

_Saya giggled as a sudden thought hit her. "And we can be a bit of a nuisance, too!"_

_Train took it all in and mulled it over. What she was saying made sense. Why had he never thought of it before now? Because he was blinded by hate and Chronos? "Saya, I think you're onto something…" he muttered before turning away. If his mouth muscles had allowed it…he believed that he would have smiled right then and there._

* * *

><p>Sven and Eve came back with the money, and Train happily joined them for lunch. Afterwards, they all left to get to the hotel. As they were walking down the street, an old acquaintance of Train's just happened to be on the same street…<p>

_**14AmyChan: I DID THE CHAPTER! *^_^***_

_**Train: stray cats?**_

_**14AmyChan: well, Black Cat was originally going to be Stray Cat, but Yabuki sensei made some changes to it and called it Black Cat *^_^***_

_**Eve: oh…**_

_**14AmyChan: and in it, Train is a Tao master *^_^***_

_**Train: THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!**_

_**14AmyChan: and this is why you are awesome sometimes~! *^_^***_

_**Train: thank yo-WAITAMINUTE!**_

_**14AmyChan: hehehehe! *^_^***_

_**Eve: Please take your formulated and well-educated opinion of the chapter and place it in the link below. This cause will trigger an effect known to many as "the next chapter"**_

_**14AmyChan: PLZ R&R~! *^_^***_


	41. What's a Witch?

_**14AmyChan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: Where's Train?**_

_**14AmyChan: I have him off doing errands… *evil grin***_

_**Saya: *sweatdrop***_

_***off random place***_

_**Train: *looking at list* it says to go to the old abandoned music room… *looks at door* might as well…**_

_***opens door and sees rose petals***_

_**Train: OH HELL NO!**_

"Can I eat or can I eat?" Train sighed out of relief for his full stomach. He led the way strolling casually down the street towards the hotel. Since Saya was resting, he saw no hurry.

"You eat too much! You swallowed a third of what we made!" Sven scolded his younger. He needed a smoke, so he reached into his suit and grabbed a cigarette. He sighed in defeat. "At this rate, we'll never get out of debt…"

"How much do we owe?" Train's ears perked up for the answer. What figure could possibly be so big that he should worry about it?

"Almost 145 grand…" Sven grumbled, rummaging his coat for a lighter. All this talk was making him feel depressed. He was pretty sure that if Saya weren't around to curb Train most of the time, they would owe more than 150 grand…

"WHAT!" Train leapt back in shock, yet he was careful not to knock over Eve, who seemed to be equally shocked. He couldn't believe the number. "HOW!"

"You didn't know that?" Sven asked, irritated, but he finally found his lighter. Sven placed the cigarette between his lips and set it to fire. He continued with the sense that he shouldn't be crossed, "You break stuff, it adds up" he accused Train. "People get hurt and we have to pay their medical bills,…"

"Well…" Train shakily interrupted the list, which could have gone on awhile. Sulking in his shame, Train tried to bring up the mood. "We just need to pick up a large bounty… A really…really-"

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be worried" Sven cut off the hopeful.

"Must we be so negative, Svenny-baby?" Train felt like he was going to start whining. If they were this deep in debt because of him, then he'd have to actually start _looking_ for the bounties, instead of just helping out with the chase. It was then that he noticed something.

A familiar face. A familiar coat. No, the familiar _uniform_. Train had spent three years wearing that uniform.

In a split-second, he was behind them, not making another move. Train knew that to deal with this one, he'd have to keep his head. Act rationally. If this man had wanted them dead, they would have already had funerals planned. Unlike Train, Sven and Eve turned to keep the man in their sights. They had no idea who this man was, did they?

"You look good, Black Cat" the man coolly greeted Train, as if they were talking about the weather.

"You?" Train pretended to act dumb, then decided that wasn't a smart move. He switched tactics. "Nice entrance" then, feeling the need to explain his former superior to his present partners, he continued with "Number II in the Chrono Numbers, Belze."

Sven couldn't believe his ears. According to what he had heard from Saya and Train concerning his past, they weren't sure if the top two numbers were on their side or not, but avoided them all the same. After watching this man-Belze-reach into his pocket, Sven decided being safe was better than being sorry. Sven reached for his gun in his pocket.

"Relax" Belze said, noting Sven's intentions, revealing a tape from the inside of his coat pocket. He watched as Sven eased up. "I came to make a delivery. Take it" Belze tossed it to Train. Sensing the young man's apprehension, he explained "it's from your old boss, Karl."

With this new bit of news, Train snatched the tape from the air. Already, he was bursting with curiosity as to what the tape could possibly be about. Belze's voice pulled him to the present. "Now my job here is done"

"What's this?" Train asked, suddenly wondering if Belze was going to keep tabs on him. His mind instantly flashed to Saya, and kicked into defensive mode. Yet none of that reached his voice. "You aren't the type to make deliveries."

"No, but I was headed this way on another matter, and I owed Karl a favor" Belze talked casually. All the while, he watched the strange trio. He wondered what had happened to the sweeper woman.

"What other matter?" Sven asked, his ears perked. "Something to do with us?" He really hoped that Chronos wasn't plotting anything. Not at a time like this…

"Former International Bureau of Investigations agent, Sven Vollified?" Belze asked, confirming the man's identity. "Still touchy about secrets, are you?" He asked. Sven noticeably stiffened at that comment. "No need to worry. I can't tell you my mission, but I assure you I'm not here to hurt you." Belze looked at each of the Sweepers, and on the little girl. From all the paperwork they could gather on the girl, they could tell a lot about her, and she was interesting. "Now then" Belze patted the girl on the head, gladdened to see that she reacted as any young child rather than a threat. "I'd better be going. Watch the video, I'd hate to think I'd wasted my time." And with that, Belze left to do some more tracking. "But whether or not you take Karl up on his offer, that's up to you."

In the next second, he was gone.

"His offer?" Train asked the thin air. Certainly the tape could provide some answers.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Saya greeted her partners as they came into the room, looking up from cleaning her gun. She smiled upon sensing the mood, wondering why everyone was so tense. "Something happen?"<p>

"Number II just gave us a visit" Train said, happy that Saya was awake.

"So, who's this Karl guy?" Sven asked. He wanted to know who could possibly have a Chronos Number-an elite eraser-owe them a favor.

"Top brass at Chronos" Train said, but with his tone, he could have been talking about a close friend. "But he's such a nice guy that you wouldn't even know it!" Train popped the tape into the player and fiddled with the controls a bit. "Back when I was new, he looked after me."

Saya's ears perked, and she looked over at Eve, who seemed to know what was going on. After a quick debrief from the only other girl in the room, Saya was on track with everyone else. They all watched the tape, but Saya snuck a glance at Train's face, and he looked as if he were enjoying a pleasant memory.

"…And so I come to you…" the man, Karl, said, finishing his explanation of the string of killings in his city. "…I'm asking you to help me. If you can stop the killings, as mayor, I am prepared to offer a bounty of 150 thousand dollars."

At that statement, Train and Sven instantly jumped out of their seats. Saya knew why they were so excited, so she strained to hear the details the rest of the video had to offer.

"If you accept, make your way here." Karl tried smiling, but couldn't. "I look forward to a favorable response. Right now, you are my only hope…" With that, the video ended, leaving the atmosphere tense once more. There was an important decision before them.

"So, do we go?" Sven asked. "I know 150 grand is tempting, but…" Sven didn't know if Train and Saya wanted to risk getting involved with Chronos.

"But what?" Train asked Sven, not even glancing at Saya. Saya however, seemed a little uneasy, then shook her head, and came back to earth with a smile.

"That's a little over what we need to pay the debts, right, Sven?" she asked, pointing out the obvious reason that Train would want to go. The first of two.

"What if we get involved with Chronos?" Sven asked. He wanted to make sure that they weren't about to make a large mistake.

"Who cares?" Train and Saya asked at once. It came off to Eve that they practiced this…

"So we're going?" Eve asked, looking at the adults. She was excited, but didn't know how to show it well.

"Looks like it" Sven sighed with a smile. Now that everyone was on board with the idea, there was no going back with this.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Eve looked around the train station, not quite used to the largeness of the world yet. She looked every which way, taking it all in.<p>

"Hey, Train, Saya, mind if I go get some smokes?" Sven asked, looking around for a vending machine or something. "I'm out"

"Go ahead" Train said, not moving from his seat. "We'll watch after Eve."

"Okay" Sven said, proceeding to walk away. The silence that followed was an awkward one, yet Eve seemed content to try and memorize the place. It was then that Train realized that he and Saya hadn't talked since Lunafort Tower. And not only that, it seemed like she was avoiding him. Why? Had he done something wrong?

"Hey, Saya" Train said, seeming to pull the girl out of her own strain of thinking. "What's been on your mind?" he asked bluntly. That was the one trait he had never been able to loose with Saya around, the ability to be blunt. "You've been more quiet than usual."

"Just thinking about some stuff…" Saya answered. The answer just hadn't been…_her_. It was like that one time that they got separated. Annette and Sven had shared stories, and Saya and Train had been there for every word.

"There's something you're not telling me" Train accused. He saw a flash of emotions flood her eyes for a second. He couldn't tell if she was angry or just being defensive.

"What makes you think that?" Saya asked. She had no idea where this was coming from. Oh wait… she had let her mind wander back to that night, and she instantly got defensive about it… drat…

"You're not being yourself" Train explained. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking…" Saya got that far-off look in her eye. Train wondered what she was thinking about. For some reason, it really bugged him to not know.

"About…?" Train kept prodding.

"Lunafort Tower" Saya said, a little peeved that he hadn't let the subject alone already. "I want to know why that guy wanted to kill me, and why he kept calling me…"

"What'd he call you?" Train asked, not even having to ask who they were talking about. It still pissed him off that Saya had gotten as hurt as she did. He still wanted to kill him for it.

"He kept calling me a 'witch', do I seriously look like a witch?" Saya asked, then she looked at Train's face. His entire demeanor was becoming dark, even Eve, who had been absorbed in her surroundings, noticed.

Eve looked at Saya, confused. "What's a witch?" she asked. With that question, Saya could tell that Train stopped, then mentally rewound.

_What__is__a__witch?_ The question ran through both of their minds at once.

For Saya, the witch was the bad person in all the fairy tales. The horrid and deceitful woman who always misled lovable children for her own gain. And witches were never too pretty, either. _Pretty__and__witty__and__bright~!_ _**(A/N:**__**don**__**'**__**t**__**own**__**it!)**_

For Train, the witch was a fun Halloween costume. He didn't read too many fairy tales as a child, so he never knew why every called the witch 'bad'. He always got angry with Creed when he called her a witch because he thought Creed was making a statement. And quite frankly, it was more than a little annoying and embarrassing. After all, who ever heard of a witch without her black cat?

"It's a bad thing" Saya said just as Train answered with "It's a costume." Just then they looked at each other, both very confused.

"Why is it a bad thing?" Train asked. He only knew of a witch as a Halloween costume, and even though he didn't particularly _care_ for the costume style, he didn't consider it _bad_.

"Um…" Saya wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. She thought he knew what a _witch_ was. "Have you ever read children's stories?"

"Um, Chronos from age of nine" Train pointed himself out. "Didn't really have time for bed time stories."

"So, it's a bad costume?" Eve put the two together, trying to piece it together. Putting it together, it sounded pretty funny. They couldn't help it. For the first time since Lunafort Tower, Train and Saya laughed together.

"I get the feeling I've just missed something" Sven came back, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sven, what's a witch?" Eve asked, _tup,__tup,__tupping_ over to her father figure.

"Huh?" Sven asked, not sure where the question had come from. Train and Saya just laughed some more. "Why don't we go get a hotel room?" Sven asked, pretty sure that Train and Saya were laughing at some kind of inside joke.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saya" Train talked to his friend while they waited for Sven and Eve to unpack.<p>

"Yeah?" Saya had been in the kitchen, already helping herself to a glass of milk. Train went behind her back and got himself a glass as well.

"Do you actually have a witch story?" he felt silly for asking. Here he is-a 23-year-old man-asking for a children's story.

"Well, yeah, actually, I do" Saya never planned on telling anyone, but for some reason, she just couldn't let go of that worn-out book. "Wanna read it after we get this killer?"

"Sure" Train said, lifting his glass. Saya tapped his with hers as she felt a smile slip on.

"It's a promise"

_**Train: How the hell did I get into this situation?**_

_**Tamaki: Just be a gentleman!**_

_**Train: But I didn't do anything! Why am I being forced to do this? I've been out of high school for five years!**_

_**Tamaki: tut, tut! I had a request by a lovely young lady, so how could I refuse?**_

_***in front of abandoned music room door***_

_**14AmyChan: just go in and ask to see Train**_

_**Saya: why?**_

_**14AmyChan: just do it~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: okay…**_

_***goes in***_

_**Host Boys: welcome to Ouran High School Host club~!**_

_**Saya: …okay…*sweatdrop***_

_**Tamaki: who would you like to see today, young lady?**_

_**Saya: …uh…Train…**_

_**Tamaki: He's over there *points***_

_**Saya: *walks over to Train* *whispers* what's going on here?**_

_**Train: *whispers* I don't know, but apparently, I'm stuck here until I 'cater' to a beautiful young woman, thanks for coming**_

_**Saya: O/O thank you…**_

_***behind door***_

_**14AmyChan: It so worked! Thanks, Tamaki**_

_**Tamaki: Anything for a lovely young lady~! ^^**_

_**14AmyChan: plz R&R on the story~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: it can either be the main story, or this side story that she 'whipped up' for you to enjoy. But please take your kind opinions and input them in the link below.**_

_***everyone spies on Train and Saya, who are being awkwardly cute***_


	42. Trouble in Town

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: where are Train and Saya?**_

_**14AmyChan: They won't be here for this chap's disclaimers because of their "date". *^_^***_

_**Sven: so if you don't mind my asking, why did you do that?**_

_**14AmyChan: because I wanted to and it seemed like fun~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: ah…**_

_**Eve: Please read on.**_

"Thank you, Train. I wasn't sure you'd come" the elder man from behind the desk labeled 'Mayor' sighed a breath of relief. This was Karl, a well-dressed politician whose face seemed a little hollowed out, and betrayed the telltale signs of worry and sleepless nights. Train's eyes never missed a single detail.

"It's okay" Train said, attempting to make his friend feel more comfortable. "We need the money." Train didn't want to let Karl know that he also came because he was insanely worried over him. He wasn't going to let that stop him from speaking his mind, though. "You looked troubled, Karl. We checked out the city on the way in. It's like a ghost town."

"Yes" Karl said in a voice that brought back memories for Train. It wasn't harsh, but firm, and this time, scared. "Our citizens live in fear. They stay locked up in their homes, even during the day. It's been like this since the murders began. Terror for the people…headaches for the mayor." Train could tell that the older man was trying to crack a joke, but failing miserably as the pun was all too close to the truth.

"What have you got on this guy?" Sven asked, doing his best to keep everything strictly to business and getting along as quickly as possible. To him, it looked like it could have easily been a trap for Train.

"I've prepared a file" Karl offered, instructing his aide to hand over the information to the accomplished Sweepers. Train accepted the file with a smile on his face, the amused look telling everyone that he didn't expect a file. "Train" Karl weighed heavy seriousness with his former charge's name. "I…I want him stopped, but he's as strong as he is brutal" Karl warned. "We've cornered him before, but he…I'm not sure he _can_ be caught…It's a dire situation."

The strong sentiment did not escape anyone's notice, and Train was the first to do something about it. "Don't worry" Train grinned. Everyone else couldn't help but smile a little at Train's optimism. "Whoever this guy is, we'll get him! We're Sweepers, it's what we do." Saya looked at Train with a sense of pride. This didn't escape Karl's notice, though he didn't say anything. Karl smiled as he showed the Sweepers out. He had been afraid that Train would have been shut off since leaving Chronos. He was glad that he seemed to be getting along just fine. It put his heart at ease.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it" Sven said bluntly as they left the mayor's office.<p>

"What's not to get?" Saya asked. She had seen the entire conversation and found nothing amiss.

"That mayor" Sven pondered. "He seems like a good man with the welfare of his people at heart. But he's also an officer of Chronos, right? So which is it? Nice guy or Chronos Crony?" Saya quietly steamed because she had known Train back when he was a 'Chronos Crony'. He'd been a nice guy then. Awkward, but nice.

"Both" Train seemed unoffended by Sven's comment. In response to Sven's baffled expression, Train explained. "Most of the top guys at Chronos hold political office. Whole continents depend on Chronos for political and economic stability. It's a necessary evil. If Chronos were to suddenly collapse, the chaos would probably lead to war. So the numbers eliminate threats. Extremes are required in order to maintain peace" Train's explanation went from Chronos to himself. He opened the file as he finished his explanation.

"That sounds complicated" Sven took the words right out of Saya's mouth. Even though it was completely against her way of life to kill, she could see Chronos' logic. Saya shook the thought from her head.

"Woah!" Train exclaimed as he pulled out the file. "They've even got a picture of they guy!"

"What?" everyone crowded around Train to see the picture.

"Someone needs a haircut" Saya joked as she looked at the picture.

Sven instantly recognized the man. Once a promising boxer, the man had actually killed a man with his bare fists. Even though he ran, he wasn't found too far away. The guy was sentenced to forty years. The escaped convict: Gyanza Rujikke.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked…**_

_**Eve: 14AmyChan conveys her deepest apologies for her lack of a uniform schedule regarding this story**_

_**Sven: Wow, Eve. You are being really formal.**_

_**14AmyChan: okay, now Eve can go give her daddy a hug~! *^_^***_

_**Sven and Eve: daddy?**_

_***14AmyChan pushes Eve to Sven***_

_***Sven catches and glares at 14AmyChan***_

_**14AmyChan: um… please read and review so the scary gentleman stare doesn't kill me… ^^;**_


	43. Pretend

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: We're back**_

_**14AmyChan: how was your date? *^_^***_

_**Saya: O/O**_

_**Train: -/-**_

_**14AmyChan: *^_^***_

_**Eve: what's with the faces?**_

_**Sven: MOVING ON! Please read and enjoy**_

"You sure know a lot about him" Eve looked at Sven, impressed at the fountain of knowledge he had about their new target. It wasn't hard for him to impress her. Just about everything he did was cool—well, except for when he was being old-timey.

The Sweepers had taken the files to a local bar and had talked things out. Sven told everyone about Rujikke—well, everything he knew, which was a lot. The papers were spread out so everyone could see everything.

"That's because I'm the one who made that arrest" Sven admitted, still staring at the photograph on the bar counter. Train and Saya both became a little concerned when their friend soon started staring into space. He soon came out of it, though. "He was stronger than your average criminal, but he wasn't worth a $150 grand bounty! Something must have changed him…"

Sven was sent into his own thoughts, practically burying himself there. "What's with all the paper?" the friendly bartender asked, an amused smile on her face. "Studying?"

"huh? Sort of…" Train was caught off-guard, but soon came back to himself. "We're Sweepers. We're after the killer" Train grinned as he brought his glass of milk to his lips, ready to bask in the white liquid's goodness.

"Huh?" the lady asked, a wave of worry and fear overtaking her face. She soon snapped out of it to warn them. "Forget it mister! Do you know how many cops he's killed?"

"Yeah, but things can't keep going like this, can they?" Train asked, hoping to make a point. He already knew the guy was dangerous, but he also knew that he himself was dangerous.

"I hope not…" the bartender didn't sound too hopeful, though. "I've been lucky so far, but over there" the bartender nodded over to the corner of the room, where a lonely old man sit drinking bottle after bottle of liquor. He was also the only other person in the bar. "At the corner table."

"The old man?" Train asked, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach where this was going.

"The killer got his son and grandson both. Now all he does is drink" the lady's voice became remorseful. "I beg him to stop, but he won't hear it"

Train's face became noticeably concerned. Saya caught it out of the corner of her eye. She hated liquor and anything to do with it, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for that old man. She watched as Train suddenly got up and walked over to the corner table where the old man was. "Train…?"

Train couldn't let this man take the wrong path. He swiped away the half-empty glass of liquor with a catlike grin.

"What do you think you're doing?" the old man cried as he tried to regain his lost liquor. His clumsy attempts almost had him fall out of his seat, if it weren't for Train's reflexes, he might have.

"You're killing yourself with this stuff. Have a glass of milk, why don't you?" Train never lost his trademark grin once. Probably because the old man had stopped squirming. Instead, the old man got furious.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded. "You don't even know me, stranger!" Even though Saya couldn't stand the sound of an elder shouting at someone younger than them, she continued to watch as Train finally stopped dead in his tracks. The old man suddenly softened as he glared at his table. "You don't know… You don't know what it's like to lose something more precious than your life… You don't know" the old man kept going on.

Train couldn't say he knew that man's pain. Sure, he had lost his parents at a young age, and sure, they had been brutally murdered before his very eyes, but he almost never thought about that. If he thought of his parents, it would be a they-are-proud-of-me kind of thing. He'd accepted it. Though, he knew what it was like to believe you had lost someone that important forever. And to have the fault be yours makes it crushing.

"I know something just as painful" Train muttered. No one else in the store other than the old man had heard Train. The old man just stared at Train for a second.

"Liar…" the old man managed to get out before breaking down completely. "My grandson…" he managed to get out through heavy sobs. "He had just turned five years old… They were going to get him a birthday present…_hic_… He left the house with my son…He was l-laughing…s-so h-happy…" the old man continued to sob. "Wh-why? Why would anyone… Why… Why?"

Train simply stared at the man for a few seconds. "Stranger…" Train murmured, but this time, everyone heard it. "I don't know you, huh?" Train's hand rested on one of the man's bottles.

Saya and Sven, who had been watching, suddenly stiffened. "Train…" Saya's voice was tense, but no one heard it.

In a sudden move, Train's arm swung up and brought the bottle to his lips, the harsh liquid running down his throat.

"Hey! That's powerful stuff!" the bartender yelled.

"He doesn't even drink!" Sven and Saya both cried of shock.

The old man simply sad there, looking baffled. That was his last bottle of liquor…

Train gasped a lungful of air when the bottle was empty. "Can I drink or can I drink?" he asked nobody in particular. It was half a shout, though. He looked the old man straight in the eye as he began talking again. "How's that? Now we're drinking buddies…and…you can't call me 'stranger', okay?" he bargained. Then he smiled. "Listen to me, buddy. That demon who got your boys, I'm the guy who's gonna make him pay!"

For the first time since they laid eyes on the man, he looked hopeful. He looked ready to hope for life again.

* * *

><p>"ugh…" Train moaned again, hanging over the couch. "I feel awful…"<p>

"Yeah, well you chugged half a bottle of liquor" Saya said from next to him. She couldn't smell any alcohol on Train, but she did know a hangover when she saw one. A couple of her 'friends' from a long time ago had gotten drunk and she was the only one smart enough to bring a camera. But the evidence had long since been burned.

"_Think_ next time, idiot" Sven scolded. He should have known by now that whenever Train was around, there was always some kind of mindless activity involved.

"Really" Eve agreed with Sven. She made mental notes to never _touch_ this 'liquor' stuff. If all it did was give you a headache, why would people drink it in the first place?

"ugh, et tu Eve?" Train asked as he covered his face, silently begging sleep to take him once more. He had been out cold a few minutes after the old man had left, and when he woke up, Saya was carrying him. He didn't say he didn't _like_ being that close to her, but the only times he ever let his feelings show to her was when they were about to go into Torneo's mansion or when they were playing. But his head hurt too much to think about any of that much right now.

"What are you doing, Sven?" Eve inquired, having just finished a book and wandered over to where the older man was. He was in front of a lot of equipment and all of it looked neat.

"Hm?" Sven asked, looking over at the small child. "Oh, listening to police radio. This is the best way to get fresh information."

Once again, Saya noticed the girl's fascination with every word that Sven said. Saya thought it was cute how she seemed to follow him around like a baby chick. She smiled a little smile as Train asked if there were any new leads.

"Another cop was killed on Apto Street this afternoon…" Sven listened to the radio for another second. "It was our guy."

"No rest for the weary, then?" Train moaned.

"None for the hung over, either Train" Saya confirmed, smiling at the scowl that smart comment earned her.

"Yes, it's time to start planning" Sven said, shutting off the radio and turning to his companions. "How are we gonna take Gyanza down?"

"A plan… right on…" Train managed to not groan as noticeably as he finally sat up.

Sven tried not to be sarcastically amazed at Train's ability to act like a complete idiot. "First, we have to find him" Sven pointed out their first step. "I suggest fishing"

"Fishing?" Eve asked.

"It's a sweeper term" Train talked to clear his head. No one stopped him. "You lure your target out, then reel him out. You use yourself as bait, that's fishing."

Eve 'ooh'ed of understanding. "Yes, though using yourself as bait is a risky strategy" Saya pointed out. "Isn't that a method used for pleasure killers?" she asked.

"Yes" Sven said.

"So our guy's in it for the thrill?" Train asked, his eyes showing that he was awake now. "He's not a grudge-killer or a terrorist?"

"I doubt it" Sven said. "Our guy's been slaughtering small animals for fun since he was a kid…" he paused a second for this new bit of news to sink in for his friends. Then he continued. "If he's suddenly gained some sort of power enhancer, he might escalate to hunting humans."

"Power enhancer?" Train's ears perked. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but considering the number of cops he's killed, he's not the same Gyanza he was when I arrested him" Sven mused. "Which is why we need a plan. Saya, would you mind being the bait?"

The same time Saya said "sure", Train asked "why?"

"I noticed something when I was going over his file" Sven decided to answer Train's question. "He prefers women and children. He's a typical pleasure killer. He's looking for weakness, vulnerability, so it works if Saya is the bait."

Train couldn't argue the logic, but he didn't want Saya to be the bait. Call it overprotectiveness or whatever. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she had been at this a lot longer than he had. And she had already agreed, so it wouldn't do any good to argue…

"Can I go along?" a voice piped up. Everyone turned to Eve, who had just spoken. "Women and kids, right? I can protect myself when he shows up-"

"No way!" Sven argued instantly. "It's too dangerous!"

"That's right!" Train argued as well. It was one thing for Saya, a seasoned professional, to go. Was he worried about her? Absolutley. Did he think Eve was up to the challenge? Not quite yet.

"This can be scary stuff!" Saya joined in the putting down of the idea. She didn't feel that Eve was ready yet. Yes, she had helped with some of the smaller bounties, but she could really be killed this time.

"I'm not scared" Eve protested against the three adults. "When I saw that old man crying, I understood what a Sweeper's job is all about."

"Oh?" Sven asked, ears perked. Had Eve matured far quicker than he had thought?

"A Sweeper's job is to catch the bad guys and give people a reason to stop crying" Eve's statement touched every one of the adults in the room. For Sven, it was a marker that Eve indeed knew what was going on around her. For Saya, it was a reminiscent of her sentiments about the job when she first got it. For Train, it was an example of how she knew the gravity of the situation and was still able to want to help. "Isn't that right?"

"Princess…" Train thought he was going to warn her again, but he was cut off.

"Please! I…I want to help" Eve insisted again. "Please…? Let me help?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's gonna be okay?" Saya asked Train. Eve had gone with Sven to go over safety and he wanted to make sure that she could use her powers properly before letting her go out with Saya on the mission.<p>

"'All a Sweeper needs is a genuine desire to help', right?" Train asked, looking over to the woman on his right. She looked insanely worried, as was he. But he decided that maybe the princess was working her way through whatever she was trying to do. Saya smiled at his comment.

"I can't believe you remembered that…" Saya sighed. She didn't expect it when a strong hand pulled her closer to Train. Her head soon found itself on his shoulder and his head became comfortable on her own. "T-Train?" she couldn't believe she stuttered like that. He had just taken her by surprise, that was it, right?

"Let me pretend…" Train murmured in her ear. He wasn't sure if she caught it or not, but she suddenly became less tense. He couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

"And what exactly are we pretending?" Saya asked, finding herself comfortable leaning against Train. Even though she was on his shoulder, she could hear a faint heartbeat. It was beating with a steady _thump-thump_. It was a sound that put her at ease.

"That everything's a little different… We're not running from Taoists…" Train threw the idea out there. "No one's trying to hurt us or our friends… So, will you let me pretend…?" he whispered in her ear.

"Only if I get to join in…" Saya smiled. She turned her head slightly and saw Train's beautiful amber eyes. They shone oh-so-beautifully. Saya knew that she loved those eyes. The heartbeat she heard. The warmth she felt. The hand that had somehow found hers. The lips that searched hers out. She loved it all.

She wanted to pretend that she could have it all forever, free from worry.

_**14AmyChan: FLUFF! *^_^***_

_**Train: O/O**_

_**Saya: O/O**_

_**Eve: Where are Sven and I during this little 'fluff' moment?**_

_**14AmyChan: You two are still going on about safety. You don't hear/see/sense anything happening in the other room~! *^_^***_

_**Sven: I assume that Train is being a gentleman? *getting gentleman's fist ready***_

_**Train: I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!**_

_**Saya: THAT'S RIGHT!**_

_**Eve: what are you all talking about?**_

_**Train, Saya, and Sven: nothing!**_

_**14AmyChan: It's not anything you need to worry about, Eve-chan~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: oh… well, please take a well-educated opinion of this chapter and please put it on the link below. Thank you.**_

_**14AmyChan: 2 CHAPPIES IN A ROW~! *^_^***_


	44. Against Gyanza

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Now, we start at the action~!**_

_**14AmyChan: And by "action", he means Saya and Eve are walking down an alleyway with some groceries.**_

_**Eve: why groceries?**_

_**Sven: This plan is to make you look like a mother-daughter team.**_

_**Eve: oh…**_

_**Saya: So read on and stuff, kay? ^^**_

Eve couldn't understand why her hand was so sweaty. Maybe from holding onto Saya's? That could be it. Eve's hand brushed Saya's gun again. It was hidden from normal view, but Saya's "free" hand had to be close enough to grab her gun. In her other hand were some "groceries", courtesy of the Sven Mechanical Industry.

Speaking of Sven, he and Train were watching from around the corner of the long alleyway and from above. And they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Saya can take care of herself, but is the Princess ready for this?" Train asked through the radio. From his spot on the rooftops, he could see every scurry that happened below. This was one of those many situations for which he was thankful for his intensive training.

"She said she wanted to help, it was her choice…" Sven answered in a defeated voice. From his place behind the pair in the shadows, Sven could watch for any sneak attacks, something a coward like Gyanza might try. Sure, he's in it for the thrill, but he's just like a child who's caught a mouse. Catch it, toy with it, then dispose of it. That's how the sick game was, but Sven was determined not to let that happen to any of his friends, especially Eve, for who he felt a strong protectiveness for.

"So we couldn't have just told her 'no'?" Train pressed, scanning for the hundredth time that second for any new movement.

"She's with Saya, and they both have good visibility" Sven reasoned, relying on logic to keep him calm and collected during this crisis. "If he tries anything, we'll get him." Sven touched on his eyepatch, his determination set in strong. "I'll even use my 'right eye' if I have to…"

"That kid's got you wrapped around your finger, huh Svenny?" Train noticed the seriousness of Sven's threat, and knew that he was well aware of Saya's strength. Eve, on the other hand, was only a beginner, and had Sven quite worried.

"Shut up and check the streets and the shadows!" Sven yelled in the radio, promptly shutting it off.

Train would have chuckled at the older man's reaction, but the situation demanded all of Train's focus. He made another visual sweep of the street. Something wasn't right… He checked for anything that was out of place. It was then that he saw the manhole scuttle.

"RUN!" Train tried warning the girls too late as he saw the manhole practically fly into the air, sending up shoots of dust and blocking his vision.

* * *

><p>Saya heard Train's warning and immediately felt Eve being wrenched out of her hand. In that instant, she felt a large hand engulf her entire waist and shoot her into the air. She held onto the bag that Sven had given her as she tried to escape the humungous hand.<p>

"Another pair, huh?" a grotesque voice snarled. It truthfully sent shivers up Saya's spine, but she was able to conceal it well. The dust from the breakthrough finally settled and Saya was able to match face to name.

It was Gyanza Rujikke.

Eve was trying to free herself from the large fist that had forcefully separated her from Saya. Yes, her hand was still sweaty, but now her other hand was as well. And her face, too… wait- why was she shaking?

"How about it, mommy?" Eve heard Gyanza taunt. "Want to go first, or should you're baby go?"

"Let her go!" Saya shouted at him. Saya was trying to find Sven or Train, they both said that they would be nearby for this. Saya couldn't reach her gun or get into the bag and Eve looked…terrified…there was no other word to describe it. Her face was pale and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, mommy can shout nice and loud" Gyanza seemed delirious. He was high off the rush. He turned his ugly face to Eve. "Now I want to hear the little baby cry out for its momma…scream for me, kid, make my day!" Gyanza squeezed poor Eve, cutting her oxygen supply short.

Eve couldn't control the tremors that shook her body when she realized that Gyanza was crushing her. In her head, she knew that the best way out of this situation was to create a weapon of some kind and use it to escape. She tried to concentrate, but the tremors still shook her. Violently. What air she had caught in her throat, and her face seemed to be drenched in sweat. _Why can't I transform?_ Eve asked herself, attempting to be calm. She once again looked at the man that was now shaking her like a rag doll. She went numb. _Is this…_

…_fear…?_

"GYANZA!" Sven shouted. He had just gotten to them, and wasn't intending on playing _nice_. "That's enough, put her down!" he ordered.

Interested in the new 'threat', Gyanza turned to the newcomer. "You're not a _cop_" he observed, instantly becoming suspicious. "Who are you?"

"I'm a sweeper" Sven stated. In his head, he continued _and very pissed off…_ He glanced over at Eve, who was gasping for air and trying to push herself out of the man's iron grip. Saya, on the other hand, was taking the chance to go through the bag. _Please let her find it…_ Sven silently hoped as he listened to Gyanza ramble and ask about how much his head was worth. Sven was starting to snap…

"I said put her down" Eve had never seen Sven so mad. She hoped that if she lived through this, she would never ever make him that mad. Rage was practically _pouring_ from the man.

"I don't think I can do that, mister" Gyanza taunted, smashing Eve on the wall next to him.

"NO!" Sven was in a rage as soon as he saw Eve's bloody face full of shock. Yet, he saw that backup was on his way.

"LET THEM GO!" Train didn't think, he just dove off the side of the three-story building, pulling out his gun. He fired four shots. Two into each of his arms. In his surprise, Gyanza dropped both girls, and Saya immediately ran over to Eve's side, moving her away from the insanely strong criminal.

_What the-?_ Train couldn't see a single scratch on Gyanza. No indication whatsoever that there had even been a single shot fired on him. He heard Gyanza chuckle. "Hey! That stung!" Gyanza grinned as he turned on Train. Train quickly guarded with his gun as Gyanza punched him with enough force to shatter a normal gun. The force sent Train flying into the wall that Eve had just been smashed into.

"Train!" Saya saw her friend soar over her head and fall limply to the ground. She was about to check his pulse when she saw him move. He coughed. Both were good signs. "…no wonder the cops couldn't take him…" Train wheezed out.

Sven was grateful that no one had died… yet. He almost didn't catch Gyanza's movement. Gyanza had practically disappeared only to reappear behind Sven, who whirled around to point his gun at Gyanza's head. Only to have it smashed from his hands with a single chop.

Gyanza felt a memory tug at his mind as he watched the other sweeper become completely defenseless. It gave him a sick giddiness to be in the hunt. Suddenly, he remembered that eye patch. "You!" Gyanza accused. "You're the guy who sent me to the pen! You're the IBI dog!" The man did not respond to the accusation, but Gyanza knew that face. "Go figure, didn't think I'd bump into you here… oh well" he said, powering up his muscles again. "I was planning on paying you back anyway. Check this out, mister IBI agent!"

"Gyanza, that's Tao, isn't it?" Sven asked as he watched Gyanza's muscles start to bulge. "How did you get it?" If more people had it than just Creed and his sidekick, the world could be in trouble.

"I'm impressed" Gyanza halted for a second. But only for a second. "Catch me this time and maybe I'll tell you!" Gyanza closed in for the kill when he felt hurt. Really hurt. Like I-just-got-shot-and-got-hurt hurt.

Train's gun was in his hand, and he shot from where Saya was cleaning Eve up. He was tired, but he couldn't let more people be killed. He waited for the explosion from the burst bullet to die down, and what he saw shocked him. Gyanza only had a scratch. A lot of blood was coming from it, sure, but it was really only a scratch.

"How did you…?" Gyanza looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He then ran back into the manhole, most likely to actually think on how to take them down. As soon as he was in the clear, Sven ran to his friends.

"Eve!" Sven instantly fussed over Eve, who looked the worst. She still hadn't woken up from the impact that had knocked her out.

_**14AmyChan: CLIFFIE~! *^_^***_

_**Saya: What happened to the bag?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's not really important now.**_

_**Train: Then why'd they bring it in the first place?**_

_**14AmyChan: Mother-daughter team?**_

_**Sven: …**_

_**14AmyChan: as Sven continues to nurse Eve back to health, please read and review~! *^_^***_


	45. Right Eye

_**14AmyChan: FORGIVE THIS HORRIBLE PERSON WHO IS ALWAYS LATE! TT^TT**_

_**Train: are you on a deadline?**_

_**14AmyChan: …no… TT^TT**_

_**Saya: she just said she'd do it ASAP**_

_**14AmyChan: BUT NOW IT IS UP! THE MUCH ANTICIPATED 46TH CHAPTER! *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: she doesn't own anything.**_

_**14AmyChan, Train, and Saya: when did you get here?**_

_**Rinslet: ;3**_

"Eve!" she could hear a voice. She willed her body to move. She forced her eyes to open ever-so-slightly. As soon as she got her eyes to open, her strength came back and she forced herself into an upright position.

"Huh?" she wondered what just happened. Everyone was crowding around her and the bad guy was no where in sight.

"Are you okay?" Sven's face told her that he was worried, but she was really confused. She had her questions, too.

"Sven, where is he?" Eve asked, looking around once again and not seeing the bad guy anywhere. Did everyone else already get him? Was he already in jail?

"He disappeared into the sewers" Saya offered.

"He ran as soon as he got hurt…" Train muttered, which shocked Eve. Not that Train would mumble, but that Gyanza got hurt. And she hadn't been able to help. Not one bit…

"He'll use his position to his advantage and attack from below, so watch out" Train warned her. Train looked over at Eve and noticed the blood that was coming from her head. Sven had already noticed and was on it. "What now, Sven?" he asked, the no-play-all-serious Train coming out. "With Eve to look after we're at a disadvantage."

Eve seemed to feel her heart drop when she heard Train say that. She _was_ right there, after all. But then again, he _was_ right. She still wasn't any help. Then she felt Sven put his handkerchief up on her forehead. It took her a second to realize that she was bleeding.

"I know" Sven said, pulling out an advantage. It took all he had not to show his immense rage. He pulled off his eye patch while trying not to rip it. "Playtime ends now, Gyanza." No one could mistake the fury in the gentleman's voice.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since you've had to use your right eye, Sven" Saya said. Her tone was serious, and she had her gun out.<p>

_Sven's… eye… What…?_ Eve's mental question remained unasked, because the ground had started shaking. "The ground!" was all she could think to say. She looked around at the adults, all of them obviously noticing the earthquake except for Sven.

"Sven! Hurry it up!" Train yelled, knowing that this was no earthquake. Gyanza was coming, and he was coming fast.

"Cool it…" Sven said, his tone calm. "I need to concentrate." Sven suddenly opened his eye and Eve could have sworn that a wave of some sort came from his eye. After looking around for a few seconds, Sven suddenly shouted "Train, Saya! Jump back!"

Sven scooped Eve up and retreated away from the spot where they had been standing. Saya and Train followed suit. No sooner did they obey the command than Gyanza burst through the ground, his arms twice that of what he had done previously.

"Nice!" Train called as he took aim at Gyanza. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough, as Gyanza popped back into his hole like a very annoying and dangerous whack-a-mole. "Darn!" Train was steamed. He never liked whack-a-mole… "Toss a grenade down after him?"

"The plans we got earlier showed that there are a lot of places to hide in the sewers" Saya reminded him. "If we're not careful, he's gonna get away."

"What are your guns loaded with?" Sven suddenly asked his partners, his right eye closed.

"I've got normal bullets for reflect shot" Saya admitted. "I was going to use the bag if anything went wrong, but that didn't work out well…"

"I've got the burst bullets" Train volunteered. "Why?"

"We know normal bullets won't work, and the burst bullets don't do any serious damage" Sven assessed the disadvantages of their side. He came up with an idea. "We don't need to take him down, but we could try paralyzing him… How many bullets with the blue tips do we have?"

"I've got three in my jacket" Train pulling out said ammunition.

* * *

><p>The ground shook again. It continued to frighten Eve, who hadn't been put down by Sven yet. Sven, on the other hand, was being calm as his eye ran over their surroundings.<p>

"It's no use, Gyanza" Eve heard Sven mutter. Even though she wasn't used to that tone of voice, she was a little comforted by his confidence. "I've got my eye on you, I've already seen your next move…"

"huh?" Eve asked. She wasn't sure how that was possible. But given the fact that they were suddenly were moving at a superhuman speed, she didn't feel the need to elaborate. Also, Gyanza punched through the ground right in front of the spot where she and Sven had been only a millisecond ago.

In response to Gyanza's wild incomprehensive actions, Eve heard Sven explain. "My right eye is a transplant, a gift, from a dead friend, a seer. It's only a few seconds ahead, but with this eye, I can see the future!" Eve instantly wondered what Sven meant by that. Did he mean that he could predict what was going to happen to this bad man?

"What a load of crap!" Gyanza turned to them, a mad and greedy look in his eye.

At that second, Train cocked his gun and pointed it at the murderer. Gyanza only glanced at the weapon. Like a toy. "You gonna shoot that thing at me? Go ahead, shoot!" he taunted as Train remained stone-faced. "Shoot off one arm and I still have the other, and that's all I need to tear you limb from limb!" Gyanza suddenly shot out for Eve. "Isn't that right, _girlie_~?"

In her fear, Eve clung to Sven. She didn't know why, but she felt safest with Sven. Like he could make the bad man go away with just one stare. She knew logically that was impossible, but that was where she felt safest. Especially when he told her it was okay. "It's okay, Eve" Sven told her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I've already seen it." Eve looked at Sven's face, which was smiling. His eye was closed and he looked tired, but he still smiled at Eve. "I've already seen him _lose_." That gave Eve the courage to look Gyanza in the face just as a shot hit him from the side.

Suddenly, it looked like a chunk of ice was enveloping Gyanza's body. The powered-up muscles that he was so proud of began to shrink. He also felt like millions of icy needles were puncturing him everywhere, and not being gentle about it, either. "WHAT!" Gyanza couldn't believe that high scream came from his mouth, but there were bigger problems than his voice. "HOW COME I'M SO COLD!"

"He just shot you with a sub-zero compression fluid" Saya said, lowering her gun. In her gun was an identical bullet, meant for backup. "You keep moving and you will shatter."

"Just think of it as a liquid massage from all of those people you murdered" Train added, also lowering his gun.

Gyanza could only writhe in cold pain as the sweepers surrounded him to prevent any escape.

_**14AmyChan: OKAY! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!**_

_**Train: wow… you put some effort into it….**_

_**Excalibur: Fool! Of course she put effort into it!**_

_**Eve: who are you?**_

_**Excalibur: Fool! Do you want to hear about my legend? It dates back to the twelfth century!**_

_**Saya: um… what do we do with this guy?**_

_**Excalibur: Fool! My mornings begin with a cup of coffee. My afternoons begin with a cup of tea. My evenings begin with my pajamas.**_

_**Sven: and that is relevant to your legend why?**_

_**Excalibur: Fool! That is why alge grows in ponds!**_

_**14AmyChan: just try to ignore him… he came here from his cave. Whatever you do—**_

_**Excalibur: Fools! And now we will begin the five-hour-story-telling-session.**_

_**Everybody else: MAKE HIM SHUT UP!**_

_**14AmyChan: save us from Excalibur!**_

_**Eve: too…annoyed… *faint***_

_**14AmyChan: please review**_

_**Excalibur: My legend beings in the twelfth century…**_

_**Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_


	46. The Apostles of the Stars

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: If she did, I doubt the entire Black Cat manga could come out**_

_**14AmyChan: what's that supposed to mean!**_

_**Train: You're not even done with the second chapter of your own little 'manga' yet!**_

_**14AmyChan: -.-;**_

_**Sven: *hits Train* You shouldn't speak that way to a lady!**_

_**Train: owie…**_

_**Saya: read on~! ^^**_

Train watched as the once-overcocky bady went down. Now he was simply on the ground, writhing in his just desserts. He heard Sven ask if Eve were okay and Train shot a look over at Saya. She looked fine and was currently keeping a steady eye on Gyanza, who couldn't really do anything even if he wanted to.

"Sven?" Train heard Eve give a shocked cry, but wasn't surprised himself when he saw Sven go down.

"Don't worry" Sven told Eve, and Train felt like chuckling. He remembered the first time Sven had to use his right eye around him and Saya. They had made a pretty big fuss about it the first time, and he didn't expect Eve to react with anything other than worry. "Guys, s-sorry, could you take it from here…?" Train could tell the fatigue in Sven's voice.

"Sure, rest on up, buddy!" Train grinned as Sven promptly passed out. And—right on cue—Eve began worrying. Train, feeling bad about just standing there and letting her worry, let her in on the secret. "Princess, its okay, his right eye takes up a lot of energy. It usually takes him about six to seven hours to recuperate." Train watched as Eve processed the information, and as her worried look transformed to one filled with guilt, Train couldn't help but feel even worse for the child.

"Where do you think you're going, sister?" Saya's voice snapped Train out of his little pity party. _Sister…?_ Train silently questioned as he turned to see Saya holding onto the collar of a high-school girl. She was in a uniform with the tiniest skirt known to mankind, and wore a hoodie jacket as her fashion statement. "No one's supposed to be in this area with the killer on the loose" Train wondered what the poor child had done to incur Saya's wrath.

"Doesn't look like he's on the loose to me" the high-schooler mumbled, looking pointedly at the skinny heap that was Gyanza. Gyanza's eyes widened in familiarity, and this gesture was not wasted on Saya or Train. "In fact, I'm really glad you took him down, he's done nothing but get on my nerves." The girl wiggled out of Saya's grasp and walked straight to Train. Train just stared at the girl and she just stared back. Then her face split into a smile. "So I wanna give you a thank-you kiss~!" she exclaimed as she tried to grab at Train's face.

Luckily for Train, a cat was there. Unluckily for the cat, it was put in front of the girl's face.

"EW!" the girl shrieked, instantly running away from the cat. "What did you do that for, you big meanie?" the girl went on to cry.

"That would be my line" Saya and Train both glowered at the girl. Train because he felt extremely violated, and Saya because some random girl thought she could come up and kiss Train without any form of punishment. "Who are you?" Saya asked pointedly.

"Just an impressed citizen" the girl tried the innocent act, then she switched to being dark. "I mean, you took down a _Taoist_ with a _gun_! How many times does that happen?" The girl licked her lips.

"What do you know about Taoists?" Train asked, his guard heightened.

"Gyanza Rujikke got his Tao abilities from us" a new voice joined the fray, and Saya and Train watched as a new member joined the party. A tall black-clad man with long blond hair suddenly stood before them beside the girl. "How do you do, Mr. Black Cat and miss witch?" the man asked, causing Train to tense. Only one person called Saya that, and for who-knows-what reason. "We are members of Creed Diskenth's revolutionary alliance, the Apostles of the Stars!" The man finished off extravagantly, but all Train heard was Creed.

_Creed?_ Train thought, instantly enraged, but he was able to conceal it well. He looked over at Saya, who seemed to be going through her own mental phase as well.

_Are they here for us? Or for Gyanza… How did they find us?_ The questions in Saya's mind whirled around faster than any hurricane. In any event, she decided that they couldn't risk a right now, but should be on guard in case they brought one.

"Lest there be any misunderstanding, let me assure you that we are not here for you" the man in black smoothly continued while Train inquired with an 'oh?'. "Rather, we are here to confirm his impending demise."

_So they are here for-What!_ Saya's train of thought was suddenly stopped when she looked over at Gyanza, who was getting just a little _too_ skinny. He wouldn't be able to live for much longer if that kept up.

"I'm shrinking!" Gyanza shouted, pulling Train's gaze. He was, in fact, shrinking. He had been for the past minute. But something wasn't right…

"Gyanza, you overused your powers. The source of Tao is _chi_, life force" the man explained calmly while the murderer shrieked loudly in pain. "Consume it recklessly day after day and you're bound to run out."

"Use up all of your life force, and what's left?" the girl chimed in. "Death~!" she cheerfully answered herself as Gyanza's life energy depleted and he fell over, his nerves keeping him twitching, but he himself was most certainly dead.

"The Tao bestows absolute power, but abusing it brings absolute ruin, we gave him every opportunity…" the man lamented. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

In the distance, police sirens could be heard, and they were rapidly approaching. Train somewhat hoped that these two could give them more answers, but he knew that the only way to get those would be to beat the answers out of them, and a fight was not something that would be helpful to them right now.

"It seems that the police are coming, so we must be leaving" the man picked the girl off the ground and waited as she brushed herself off. "Black Cat… A bit third-rate perhaps, but we take note of the fact that you did defeat a Taoist."

"Why you…!" Train never got to actually curse them out because in the next second they were gone. And so were the answers to the many questions Train had for them.

Saya sighed. She had a gut feeling that this was the beginning of some pretty awful things. She hoped that they could live in peace for a while longer…

"Is the bad man dead?" Eve asked, finally piping up. She watched everything happen, but the man lying on the ground a few feet away still scared her. (Though she would never admit it.)

"Yep" Train answered her directly, knowing that Eve was familiar with the concept of death and still wondering about that whole "Apostles of the Stars" business.

"We should leave this for the police to clean up" Saya said, walking over to Eve and getting her up off the ground. "We still need to let Sven rest" Saya and Train pulled Sven up to his feet and walked him slowly but surely to the hotel. Train was the only one to notice Eve's immediate downcast look at the mention of Sven.

* * *

><p>Saya had left for the store and Eve had immediately retreated to the roof when the crew had gotten back to the hotel. Train thought he should talk to the girl, so he made his way to the roof while Sven continued his sure to be seven hour napping marathon.<p>

"What's wrong, Princess?" Train asked, joining her out on the rooftop. "Something bothering you?"

"I was thinking that I didn't help at all" Eve's depressed answer kind of shocked Train a little bit.

"What?" Train asked, not really sure why Eve would think something like that. She's talked to Saya too, right?

"When the bad guy got me, I should have done something… used my powers… but…" Eve took a shaky breath and Train could tell she was trying not to cry. "but I got so scared my mind went blank… and I didn't do anything at all…" Eve's hair got in her face, but she ignored it. "Sven had to rescue me… again…"

"Hey, we told you being decoy was scary~!" Train grinned at Eve, earning him one of the scariest looks he'd gotten today. Including Gyanza's. He wondered how it was that women could always pull out the scary faces… makeup…? But Eve didn't wear makeup…

"Hey, you know we couldn't have done this without you, right?" Train sat down next to Eve when he deemed it safe. He remembered what Saya had told him after his first Sweeping job. He hadn't been _scared_, but he had felt the pressure not to hurt anyone. "When I first got the job, it was hard for me to do, and I didn't think was cut out for the job. Then, she always told me that all a Sweeper needs is a genuine desire to help" he could tell that Eve was giving him a funny look, so he continued on. "If you think about it that way, you aced the test! I bet you did even better than the rest of us."

Eve looked over at Train in astonishment. Who knew the guy was good at cheering her up?

"So, how do I put it…" Train mused, trying to figure out how to get his point across without saying something stupid. "It's okay that you blew it."

"What?" Eve asked and Train immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. "If you were trying to console me, Train, you blew it!"

"What was that?" Train asked. He had been worried, so he came out here, gave her a pep talk, and that was his thanks? "Did you just say what I think you just said?" he continued to seethe.

"I've decided, I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to train myself to have a strong spirit, and…" Eve looked evilly over at Train. Or, that's how Train took it anyways… "One day, I'll be an even better Sweeper than you!"

With that, Eve quickly yet carefully made her way off the roof, leaving Train to wonder. _When did this become a Sweeper contest!_

Quickly recovering from the conversation, Train reminded himself to go over to Karl's. "Something's been bugging me…" he said aloud to no one.

* * *

><p>Train finished his gulp of milk and heaved out a relieved sigh. "Gotta hand it to you, mayor, this is some fine milk you've got here~!" Train grinned.<p>

"I see you still love your milk" Karl smiled back at the man who had become so expressive over the years. "I'm pleasantly surprised that this matter was resolved so quickly."

"Who knew that Gyanza could handle the Tao, hm?" Train asked, having already given the details of the capture to his friend.

"If we'd known _they_ were involved, I'm sure Chronos would have acted." Karl sighed. True, the matter would have been settled more quickly than this, but then Karl wouldn't have been able to see his friend Train again.

"'They' being…?" Train half-guessed it before Karl said a word.

"Creed's group, the Apostles of the Stars" Karl knew that Train knew all of this already, so he saw no harm in repeating the information.

"It figures that Chronos already knew about them…" Train's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Every time he heard Creed's name, his blood started to boil and he just wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

"According to the higher-ups, Belze is coming here to find two important targets."

"Two?"

"Yes, a high school girl by the name of Kyoko Kirasaki, and a middle aged man by the name of Charden Flamberg" Karl looked very grave when he stated the names. "It seems that Creed is just picking and choosing people at random who have had spats with Chronos in the past as his accomplices."

"Well, he can't get very far with that" Train pointed out. "That means that Chronos has files on all of his little buddies, right?"

"Not neccisarily" Karl said. "The girl, Kyoko, isn't on any of our records. It is a little worrisome, but the elders are quite sure that they will run into her or some relative of hers in the records."

"hm…" Train was already becoming bored. He knew that this was Creed's group and shouldn't be messed with, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Not mess with them.

"If things escalate, then we are going to have a war between Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars" Karl wrapped up his seriousness as Train's brain was just about to explode.

"Those issues are too big" Train said, flopping himself on the back of the sofa. "You know what I wanna know? Where our next meal's coming from."

Karl was stunned for a second, then allowed a light chuckle to pass his lips. It soon became full-on laughter. Train was utterly confused. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously. Karl never laughed when he was around. Never.

"Nothing, that remark was just…" Karl grinned. "Just so like you."

"What?" Train never remembered saying things like that around Karl. He remembered complaining about food, but-oh, that was it.

"… and that's fine" Karl reassured his charge. "Living like a stray cat suits you, I can tell by your face."

Train felt a little unsettled for a second, but got over it quickly enough. It was Karl, after all. The man had always been able to see through Train's facade. He grinned at his father figure. "You think so, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Karl asked Train as he walked out. "I am still prepared to pay the full bounty."<p>

"Don't worry about it" Train smiled as he started turning for the door. "I wouldn't know what to do with that much money."

"But, what about your debts-" Karl began to ask just as he was cut off by Train.

"We can make more money; a tenth is good to keep us fed for awhile. Besides" Train started walking away. "It's the least I can do for the man who raised me."

Train shut the door on Karl's shocked face. Happy, yet shocked.

* * *

><p>"TRAIN YOU IDIOT!" Sven punched Train just as soon as he finished explaining that they were leaving with 15 Grand instead of 150 Grand. "WE COULD HAVE HAD OUR DEBTS PAID OFF!" With that, Sven and Train began their comical fight.<p>

Saya simply continued cooking their dinner. She had gone to the store and bought mashed potatoes and chicken. She looked over at Eve, who was staring out of the window. She was worried about the girl who hadn't spoken since she got back, but Eve didn't seem _upset_, more like she was in thought. Suddenly, the girl piped up.

"I wonder what you call this…" Eve murmured, looking at her copy of _Jokes and Puns_. "I know this! It's 'pounding out our differences'!"

"Hey!" Sven and Train yelled at Eve while Saya laughed. Eve simply began reading her book some more and Saya continued to cook while laughing. Things were normal.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, I hope you liked the chappie~! *^_^***_

_**Train: that was long….**_

_**14AmyChan: I know… it's too long…**_

_**Saya: but didn't everyone want longer chapters?**_

_**14AmyChan: yeah, but I myself can't read long chapters… much less write a really good long one…**_

_**Sven: you must have more confidence in yourself**_

_**14AmyChan: I'll do my best then… ^^;**_

_**Eve: while miss Amy works on the next chapter, please show your support by clicking the link below, allowing you to imput your opinion of this chapter. Thank you.**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	47. Hansel and Gretel

_**14AmyChan: I own nothing~! *^_^***_

_**Train: What happened to the scene with the old man?**_

_**14AmyChan: It's coming in the next chapter. *^_^***_

_**Train: why?**_

_**14AmyChan: Saya owes you a story, does she not? *^_^***_

_**Saya: oh, right…**_

_**Train: You're really going though with that?**_

_**14AmyChan: Why wouldn't I? *^_^***_

_**Train: *quickly* no reason… *gulps in fear***_

_**14AmyChan: let's get on with this, shall we? *^_^***_

Eve finished her mashed potatoes, which had been practically smothered in butter, and looked at Saya expectantly. Saya was still eating her fried chicken, so she didn't notice, but Sven, who usually monitored Eve, did.

"Did you want something else, Eve?" Sven asked, a little confused. Eve had proved so far that she wasn't the type of girl to want more than she'd been given. For her patience with her new guardians, Sven had started to give her an allowance to get new books. Maybe he had overstepped it…?

"Saya said she'd read a story about a witch for us tonight" Eve said, looking at Sven when she talked, then turning her head back to Saya, who had stopped eating to ransack her memories. She remembered promising that to Train, and she was pretty sure that they had been alone in the kitchen at the time…

"How'd you hear about that, Eve?" Train asked, also sure that he and Saya had been alone. It was going to be just the two of them, but somehow Eve had heard about it.

"I was in the room with you guys" Eve said, her eyes growing wide. Had she walked in on something she wasn't supposed to? "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't" Saya said quickly. She put down her chicken and wiped her mouth. "I don't mind reading it to everyone." _But I kind of wanted it to be just me and Train-kun_ she added silently. _Oh well_, she mused, cleaning up the dishes, a chore that Train helped out with whenever she did them. _We can still do the dishes._

"Sven, did I say something wrong?" Eve asked once the two 'cats' had left the room to do the dishes together. She knew that Sven wouldn't lie to her. He hadn't before. He even gave her an allowance so she could buy new books! What he didn't know was that she always gave a little back so they could keep paying the debts off.

"I don't think so" Sven wondered at the little scene that had just unfolded. What happened between those two? Was something about to begin? Sven hoped that even if the two Sweepers actually did form an actual relationship, they would still be able to do their work. "I think you should just enjoy the story" Sven smiled at Eve, hoping to reassure her that she'd done nothing wrong.

"You're not going to listen, Sven?" Eve had silently hoped that he would stay to listen to the story.

"I'm not sure that they'd appreciate another listener" Sven started to decline the sweet offer, but Train and Saya decided to come out at that very moment.

"Why not?" Train asked, who earned a smile from Saya. "Let's just relax and listen to a story."

"Besides, I think Eve would like you to stay, Sven" Saya pointed out, noticing the slight pout that Eve was giving off. It wasn't overly showy. In fact, her face barley looked any different that what is usually did, but her eyebrows were slightly knitted together and her eyes had that pondering look of 'why?'. Saya found it to be really cute.

Sven looked over at Eve and noticed she was giving him some kind of look. He couldn't describe it, but it practically screamed at him to stay. He didn't know why all of a sudden he couldn't say no to those eyes of hers. He felt like some kind of father or something. "What story is it?" he asked instead of giving a direct answer.

"I'll go get it" Saya said, leaving the room. Eve rested her head on her hands, which had been laid out on the table. Sven restrained from getting out a cigarette as he waited. Train only waited and watched for Saya's return. Within a second, Saya had returned with the smallest of books titled _Hansel and Gretel_. "I've had this book for a long time" Saya said proudly.

"Never heard of it" Train grinned. Eve also shook her head. Sven had heard of it, but stayed silent about it. No need to ruin it for the two who'd never heard of it before. Besides, he wanted to watch the reaction of the clueless pair.

"On the borders of a dark forest, far away, there once lived a woodcutter with his wife and two children. The woodcutter was very poor indeed, and the children, who were called Hansel and Gretel, had often not enough bread to eat. Their mother had died when they were very little and the woodcutter's new wife did not care for children, so times were hard for Hansel and Gretel…" Saya started the story, and Train let his imagination run the story as he listened.

* * *

><p><em>Train was in a small cottage. Across the small room he was in was a child-like Saya, sleeping soundly in a tiny bed. Train went to wake her, but found that she was already awake.<em>

"_There wasn't enough bread for all of us last night" Saya recounted, pushing herself up off the bed. "Stepmomma ate our shares again…"_

"_I know" Train said, stroking her pixie-like hair. It was then that he realized that she was not wearing her usual Yukata and was instead clothed in a pilgrim dress. Train noticed that he, too, looked childish and was wearing clothes that he was not accustomed to. "Maybe we'll have something to eat this morning…"_

"_I hope so" Saya said as they both heard a shrill call from downstairs._

"_Wretched children, I hope you are up! For there is much work to be done!" the voice seemed familiar to Train, but he could not place it. Though he did know that the voice sent shivers up his spine. Quite a feat… Grabbing Saya's hand, Train led her down the stairs and into what seemed to be the kitchen._

"_Good morning Hansel, Gretel" a kinder, gentler voice said, confusing Train. _What's with Sven?_ He wondered as Sven (adult, but clothed in pilgrims clothing) smiled warily at both he and Saya. "How did you sleep?"_

"_Good, papa!" Saya answered with a trace of a smile. Train was really confused now, when did Saya call Sven _Papa_?_

"_If you are done babying them, there is work to be done." The unpleasant voice stated. A pale hand gave Train and Saya thin crusts each. Wondering who was treating him so rudely, Train looked up to see the eyes of the person that fed them, but found that he could not see them. All he saw were a few wisps of silver hair._

"_Yes, Stepmomma" Saya said as she ate her bread quietly. Train followed suit, wondering if he were in the story of Hansel and Gretel. As soon as the bread was finished, the hand that had fed them roughly jerked them outside to start helping their "father" with cutting wood and putting it in bunches to sell._

_After a hard day of work, Train and Saya went to bed, exhausted. But before they could fall asleep, they heard a devastating conversation._

"_What are we to do?" Sven asked from the other side of the door. "We only have one bread slice left and I don't think we'll make it through the winter…"_

That explains why it was so cold…_ Train thought as he heard the "wife's" answer. "We need to get rid of the children. Make them loose their way so that they can never come home."_

"_How could I do that?" Sven asked, more fear in his voice than anger, which confused and terrified Train all at once. Really, he was acting like a five year old child!_

"_It's that or we all starve together in a matter of days, you choose!" the "wife" forced the impossible decision on Sven. Without much of a fight, Sven's will collapsed, and he said "fine"._

_Well after the "parents" had gone to bed, Train heard Saya start to cry. Great, now _she_ was acting like a five-year-old. "We're going to be stuck out there and we'll never find our way home!" she fretted. After consoling her that he would take care of everything, Train got out of bed and hurried himself down the stairs. Slipping out of the door, he found a lot of white pebbles on the ground, reflecting the moonlight. Kind of like his eyes. Train gathered as many stones as he could fit in his pockets and then went off to bed, where he found Saya to be asleep. He followed suit._

_Right before the break of dawn, Train found himself being roughly shaken awake. It was the same pale hand that had fed and jerked him around. The voice came "Hurry, you must go into the woods today to help your father cut more wood." Still sleepy-eyed, Train just did what he was told and before he knew it, he, Saya, and Sven were right in front of the woods and Train remembered the stone he had gotten the night before. Carefully, he began dropping the stones as to mark their path. He did this as discreetly as possible._

"_Quit stalling" the voice reprimanded Train every time he stopped. All Train would say in return was "I was checking to make sure birds wouldn't poop on our house. That would stink."_

"_There are no birds around here" the voice sighed, exasperated. During these short conversations, Saya and Sven would keep quiet. Finally, they arrived at a deep part of the woods._

"_I'm going to build you a fire so you can stay warm" Sven said while building said fire. "I'm going to be right over there if you need me, so just yell out if you need anything, all right?" _

"_All right, papa" Saya smiled as she handed Train a large piece of bread. Train began happily munching on his new snack as he listened to wood hit wood. What he had assumed was Sven cutting wood was only two tree branches hitting each other in the wind. Pretty soon, he and Saya were fast asleep._

_Late at night, Train woke up with a start, and saw that the fire had gone out. Saya was still asleep (on his shoulder!), so he gently looked around to see if the stones were reflecting the moonlight. They were. Train woke Saya with a "let's go home" and led her by her hand out of the forest by way of the reflecting stones._

_As soon as they entered the cottage, Train and Saya were immediately ambushed by the "wife" with accusations and false cries of worry. Train ignored the batty old person and made his way to Sven, who just hugged them. It felt good. Soon, Train and Saya were in bed asleep again._

_The next night, Train and Saya overheard another conversation between the "wife" and Sven._

"_There is not enough food for all of us. Either we get rid of the children or we all will die" the "wife" said forcefully._

"_But what can I do? I don't want to leave them out there" Sven started to protest, but was cut off._

"_You've done it before and you'll do it again!" the final voice had spoken, and the plot began anew. Saya's tears were wiped off by Train's hand until she finally went to sleep. Then, as he had done two nights ago, he went to go get some more stones. This time, however, there was a lock to which he did not have a key. He was stuck inside the house. Feeling a small sense of hopelessness, Train climbed back into bed, scheming of a way to make sure that he and Saya got home._

_It had to be two hours before the break of dawn that Train was awoken this time. He simply got dressed and followed Sven, Saya, and the "wife" out to the edge of the woods. Realizing that he was holding only his smaller slice of bread, Train crumbled a little bit in his hands and proceeded to make a path out of the crumbs. Sven and the "wife" led Train and Saya into a different part of the woods, just as an extra precaution that they would not find their way home._

"_I'm going to be right over there" Sven pointed in a random direction. "I'll make you a fire to keep warm, so you just stay here. Call me if you need anything, all right?"_

"_All right, papa" Saya smiled. Train was kind of getting the hang of this story. Sven and the "wife" left to "chop wood" and Train and Saya just sat in front of the fire, keeping warm until the fell asleep. After the sun had set and the fire blew out, Train woke up. He looked around to see if his trail of bread crumbs was there._

_It wasn't._

_Train watched as some of the crumbs he had dropped earlier fed the nocturnal animals of the forest. "The same things that ate the bread are going to eat us, too?" Saya asked, slightly startling Train. He didn't think that she would have been awake._

"_Nah" Train said, taking her hand and making sure he didn't look scared at all. "I'll make sure we get out of this"_

"_Promise?" Saya asked, her eyes wide._

"_Promise" Train smiled, leading her in the direction that he remembered putting the crumbs down on. For hours upon hours they walked, and the forest did not seem to be getting thinner or thicker. Train was lost, but he couldn't tell that to Saya. She was counting on him._

"_Look!" Saya said, pointing. Train, who had had his head down, looked in the direction where she was pointing. There, in a small clearing, was a small dove. Train speculated that the dove might know where to go from there, so he wordlessly led Saya to follow the bird. After following it for a few minutes, they came across a larger clearing. In this one, however, was a house. But it wasn't just any house, it was a house made of candy. It was then that Train realized his and Saya's stomachs were growling from the scent of food._

_Without a thought or care of what could happen, Train and Saya dug into the house._

"_Munching and crunching! Do I hear a mouse_

_Eating the walls of my gingerbread house?"_

"_Uh…no…" Train said, quickly swallowing his piece of gumdrop. "That's the wind you hear, no one's eating the walls of your house." For a few minutes all was still, so Train and Saya deemed it safe to start eating again._

_After a few seconds, Train realized that Saya was staring, not at him, but just above him. Train looked up and saw Creed's face. And in case you were wondering, he was wearing a black dress [yes, a _dress_] and a smile. Which, by the way, looked absolutely revolting on him._

"_Children, it's all right if you want to eat my house" Creed smiled some more. "But wouldn't you rather have a big healthy dinner?"_

_Train, realizing that this was just a story and that it wasn't really Creed, nodded at this offer and walked with Saya into the house made of gingerbread. After a healthily sized dinner, he and Saya were tucked into beds that seemed to be made of marshmallow._

_In the morning, Train didn't feel as comfortable as he had gone to sleep. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was padlocked in a cage. Mentally, he berated himself for trusting anything that even _looked_ like Creed. Scanning the little cottage, Train saw Saya, working her little butt off for this person who looked like Creed. Its eyes were red, and the figure often used its hands to feel its way around the room. Train guessed that the person was more than just half-blind._

_Suddenly, the Creed-person whipped around and seemed to stare at Train's cage. "Eat up, you little ingrate!" Train felt that he had heard this voice recently before… "Or you'll have to watch her work that much harder!" The Creed-person shoved his foot under Saya's stomach and she fell on the floor._

"_Quit it!" Train demanded, but when the Creed-person didn't hear any munching, he continued to barrage Saya with another kick. Train grabbed a random noisy food and began to eat. As soon as that happened, the Creed-person backed away from Saya. Train sighed of relief, then wondered how to get him and Saya out of there._

_For a few days it went on like that. The Creed-person forcing Train to eat, while feeding Saya nothing and forcing her to do the work of the house. Sometimes the Creed-person would demand that Train stick his finger out of the cage for it to feel. Not wanting the repulsive person to touch him at all, Train always stuck out a small bone. The Creed-person would always mutter "still far too skinny. Needs to be fatter"_

_One day, the Creed-person and Train heard Saya mutter, "Why didn't we just starve in the forest? Why did we have to land in the hands of this witch?" Then Train realized what Creed was doing when he called Saya a witch. His regard of Creed, which was already six feet under, just buried itself another six feet._

"_So you could be my dinner" the Creed-person kicked Saya in the back, causing her to fall. Train's anger boiled, but there was nothing he could do about it. "But first, you need to stop what you're doing and follow me." Saya seemed intimidated as she followed the Creed-person over to the oven. "Check to see if it's hot enough for me to cook your brother."_

_Train was immediately disgusted, and also doubtful of its motives. Saya seemed to sense it, too, because she quipped with "How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_Easy, just do this" the Creed-person stuffed its head in the oven as a demonstration. But Train was watching Saya, who had backed up a little bit. With all the strength she had built up over the past few days, she rammed the Creed-person into the oven and slammed the door shut._

This is supposed to be a kids book?_ Train thought as Saya found the key and got Train out of the cage. By now, Train was—well—fat. He wanted to run around and loose the chub, but something that caught his and Saya's eyes prevented him from achieving that goal._

"_Look at all the rubies!" Saya said as she grabbed as many as she could fit in her little apron. Train shrugged as he shoved his pockets full of the highly valued gems. Then they heard a faint cry in the corner. Turning, they saw a small blonde-haired baby. Train had to laugh at this point, he had never actually seen Eve as a baby. Train picked her up and immediately she glared at him._

"_I could leave you here, you know" Train warned her, but her only response was a very immature raspberry. Sighing with resignation, Train carried the gems in his pocket along with the baby Eve out of the house. This time, he followed Saya until they reached a lake. On the lake was a swan, and—to Train's surprise—Saya spoke to it, asking it to take them home. The swan nodded—yes, nodded—at them and proceeded to take them all across the lake. Train first, because he was the heaviest at that time, then Saya and Eve. The baby Eve didn't fuss as much when Saya was carrying her, but because Saya was carrying so many gems, the baby was transferred back to Train, where she began squirming once more._

"_Hey, we're not too far from home" Saya said as she looked around. Train looked around, too, and spotted a stone. It was the stone path he had set ages ago! As quickly as they could, Train and Saya rushed to the location of their home, to find that only the father Sven was there._

"_You're back!" Sven's face broke into a wide smile. With pleading eyes, Train gave the still squirming baby over to Sven. Once in Sven's arms, Eve's face broke into a smile. _She just doesn't like me…_ Train thought._

"_And that's not all" Saya said, letting go of her little apron to set all the gems on the ground. Train pulled his share of the treasure out of his pockets and combined them with Saya's. Sven's face would have split in two if he smiled any more._

"_Looks like we won't have to worry about food anymore" he said, pulling Train and Saya into a hug along with the baby Eve._

"_What happened to stepmomma" Saya asked, seemingly a little afraid of the answer._

"_I don't know" Sven said, but it sounded like he didn't care, either. "She left, saying she was done. Last I heard it, she went into the woods and died there."_

"_Oh yay!" Saya cried for joy as Train again questioned himself on how this could possibly be a children's story._

* * *

><p>"…But though the diamonds and rubies were very precious, Hansel and Gretel thought they were not half as beautiful as the little white pebbles on the garden walk, which shone brightly when the moon came out and bathed them in silver light" Saya finished up as Train opened his eyes.<p>

"That was a good story, Saya" Eve said, her eyes transfixed.

"Thanks, I've always liked it" Saya smiled at Eve as she went to put her book away in her luggage. Then she walked back through the room and out the front door. "I'm going to get some fresh air" she smiled as the door shut behind her.

"Too bad you slept through it all, Train" Sven seemed to be glaring at Train, but Train just grinned.

"Nope, I heard every word" Train stood up and stretched. It was like he had been taking a nap, but he had been listening. Kind of. "I'm going to talk to Saya" Train walked out the door, leaving Eve and Sven behind.

"Hey Sven?" Eve asked. Sven only hmmed, so Eve went along with her question. "Do you know of any other stories like that?"

"Fairy tales?" Sven asked, dredging up memories from his childhood. "There are a few that I know of. Why?"

"Would you tell them to me later?" Eve asked, and Sven noticed just then that she was really tired. Anyone could tell from her eyes.

"All right" Sven's answer came without his consent, but the sheer happiness on Eve's face made that all right. "You should head off to bed, thought."

"All right" Eve said, getting up. She stretched and then walked to the room that she and Saya shared. "Good night, Sven."

"'Night, Eve" Sven nodded her off, and then took a cigarette out of his pocket. He took a drag.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saya" Train grinned as he found her in one of their common hiding places: the roof. Without another word, he sat down next to her and handed her a small bottle of milk.<p>

"When did you get this?" Saya asked, taking the milk with a mischievous smile. Train loved it when she smiled like that. Most of the time, that smile kept him on his toes.

"Just before I headed out" Train answered, scooting closer to Saya. Saya simply smiled and opened the bottle of milk while Train did the same. "Chugging contest?"

"You're on~!" Saya's playfulness factor must have increased by a thousand as she began to chug the white liquid. Train had given her a head start so he could watch for a fraction of a second, then join in the competition. "You've gotta quit doing that" Saya said as soon as Train finished. Because of his slight delay, he had lost the challenge _he_ had issued.

"Doing what?" Train pretended not to know what she was talking about. Seeing her get frustrated always improved his day. But this time, she wasn't getting frustrated. Instead, she joked around with him like she usually did.

"You always give me a head start," Saya smiled, looking over at her friend. The one she held so close and so dear. He had changed so much, and was continuing to change for the better, and that made her happy. Happier, she believed, than anything else could make her.

"I do not" Train smiled, grabbing the empty glasses of milk and setting them on a nearby ledge (don't worry, it was their ledge).

"Do too" Saya challenged. Arguments with Train-kun were usually lighthearted and fun. This was turning into one of those times.

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Prove it" Train said unexpectedly. Saya had no quip for that, and Train watched as Saya opened her mouth, then shut it, contemplating what to do next. Before this story resumes, there is a certain quirk of Saya's that must be told. Whenever she is contemplating what to do next (whenever Train's around, anyways) she always purses her lips. Now we are moving on.

Saya was contemplating what to say back at Train, but before she knew it, she could not say anything at all. Train had gently pressed his lips against hers. Surprised, but not alarmed, by this action, Saya took a second to respond in kissing him back. Yes, he had kissed her before, but that was usually on the cheek, and the first time he had said that it was because she was important to him. Sven and Eve were important to him as well, and this kiss made Saya feel as if she were _special_ to Train.

Train was a little fearful of what Saya might do to him if he kissed her, but the opportunity was there, so Train had to take it. Inside, he rejoiced when Saya kissed him back. A little delayed, yes, but she still kissed him back. That was something. He reached his hand up to Saya's face so that he knew this was real, and not one of the many dreams he had. This wasn't a dream.

Soon, an important need came knocking at the door of Train and Saya's lungs: oxygen. Pulling away so that they could breathe, but not so far away that their heads weren't touching, their faces put the color of tomatoes to shame.

"You gave me the head start that time" Train smiled as he looked into Saya's deep green eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes and the person they belonged to.

"hmm…" Saya said as she looked into the eyes of the person she loved. Because of those eyes, he was called the 'Black Cat', but those eyes, if looked at closely, could be endearing. Most people called them hard and cold, but all she saw was kindness and warmth. Yes, there were times when those eyes became hardened over, usually when he was angry, but even then, there was nothing cold about them, just a fire that burned to protect everything he held dear. It was his personality she loved, and she felt she would continue to love this person for the rest of eternity.

"I guess I did…" her voice was a soft ripple to Train's ears. The next thing he knew, Saya was on his shoulder, still awake, but resting on his shoulder. Train just smiled. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

They spent a couple of hours out there, sitting and talking and joking and laughing. Both loved each moment of it. And when it was time to go to their separate rooms, they both smiled, shared a quick kiss, then departed to dream about that moment over and over again.

_**14AmyChan: okay, this chapter is eleven pages long! *^_^***_

_**Train: that's because you did the whole 'Hansel and Gretel' thing…**_

_**14AmyChan: I couldn't help it. That was the only way to get the story to actually be relevant. *^_^***_

_**Eve: So, why am I a baby? There isn't a baby in the story of 'Hansel and Gretel'.**_

_**14AmyChan: I wanted to include everyone. *^_^***_

_**Sven: You're making Eve very much OOC… *glower***_

_**14AmyChan: *shrinks* I'll get her in character soon, kay? ^^;**_

_**Saya: for all of you out there who like this chapter, please R&R~! ^^**_


	48. Breakfast

_**14AmyChan: I SHALL WRITE WITH RENEWED VIGOR! *^_^***_

_**Sven: and… why is that?**_

_**14AmyChan: I GOT AN ONSLOUGHT OF REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY YESTERDAY SO NOW I AM REALLY PUMPED! *^_^***_

_**Train: *whispers* she's gotta be on a sugar high…**_

_**Eve: what's a sugar high?**_

_**14AmyChan: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIING! *^_^***_

Eve woke up first. It was probably six o'clock. Wanting to read someplace that wasn't in the company of sleeping persons, she made her way to the small space that everyone had dubbed the "living room". Eve happily tucked into her book of _Jokes and Puns_ as she sat in what was now her favorite chair.

For about an hour, Eve absorbed the information from the book, never forgetting a syllable. Then Sven walked into the kitchen. Curious as to what he could be doing at five in the morning, Eve followed him in. She sat quietly as Sven pulled out two pans, tied an apron on, and reached for the refrigerator. Sven was making breakfast.

For a little while, Eve simply watched as Sven went about making breakfast. Eve learned from watching how to crack open an egg single-handedly, how to make an omlette, and how to make strawberry pancakes. As Sven was putting away the now half-empty milk jug, he looked over at Eve as if noticing for the first time that she was there. "How long have you been sitting there?" Sven asked, fixing his eye patch and resuming his cooking.

"Since you walked in" Eve said, now taking the opportunity to properly look over Sven's shoulder. The omlette looked fluffy and the pancake looked delicious. Eve remembered her manners and kept herself from drooling. Sven must have seen her expression, though.

"Do you want the pancake?" Sven asked, plopping the said food on a plate. The omlette went onto a separate plate, filled to the brim with ham and cheese and olives and jalapeños. Eve had never tasted any of these, but knew what they looked like because of a cook book she had read a few days before.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked. She loved anything that Sven gave her, but she was always hesitant about taking anything. As if this were only going to be a dream and pushing her luck would result in her waking up. However, yesterday was starting to shift her view on that point.

"Yes, I'm sure" Sven didn't understand why Eve was always thinking twice about receiving anything from him, but he didn't push the issue. It was better for Eve to grow thinking about what consequences her actions may or may not have. Sven deemed it healthy in her growth, thus he let her worry. However, when Eve took the pancake from his hands, Sven could tell that Eve's hands were shaking ever-so-slightly. So he made her eat at the table, where he soon joined her to eat his omlette. He spotted the book on the table. "Is that book funny?" Sven asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Eve nodded, her eyes preoccupied with the strawberry pancake. It looked _so_ good. She took her fork and knife and cut a small piece. Then she ate it. Instantly, she deemed the food good, and had another bite, a smile unconsciously forming on her mouth.

Sven smiled at Eve's blooming happiness, feeling no need to talk anymore and just enjoyed his omlette. He knew that Train and Saya would sleep in until forever, bad habits of theirs. But whenever asked, they would always answer "because we're cats". Honestly, those two were a handful. Like the two buddies from college that you hated and loved at the same time.

"That was delicious" Eve thanked Sven as she got up to wash her dish. Sven, finishing his omlette, followed suit.

"I'm glad you liked it" Sven said as he collected the pans and prepared to wash them. It was then that he noticed that Eve hadn't left after her dish had been washed, dried, and put away. "You know you can read your book if you want to" Sven said, taking her place in front of the sink. He began washing the dishes.

"Can I dry them?" Eve asked. Train and Saya did the dishes together, Eve usually took care of her messes, but she wanted to help Sven with something. As a thank you for the breakfast and an apology for not being able to be of any help yesterday.

"Uh, sure" Sven said as he passed the first pan to Eve to dry. She grabbed a clean dish towel and dried the pan and put it away. Same with the next pan. And the plate. Then everything was done. Sven turned off the water and turned to the living room. "I'm going to watch the news, see if they're broadcasting anything about Gyanza."

"Okay" Eve said as she picked up her book and walked over to her favorite chair. Sven sat down on the couch, picked up the remote, and turned the TV onto the news, which was already showing newscasters and policemen stating that the 'horrifying crisis of mass-murderer Gyanza Rujikke' was over. They were talking about the 'assurance from the mayor' that had come about half-an-hour ago. Eve heard something she had not heard since she got there. People below. In the streets. Hurrying so she wouldn't miss anything, Eve poked her head out the widow and saw that the streets were no longer empty, but now had people. Walking around. The seemed nervous, but they were still laughing. Eve checked around some more. Some shops were open. Businesses were coming back! Based off of what she had read on economics, that was a good thing!

"Wow" Sven said, looking over Eve's shoulder at the new population of people. "Talk about a bounce back. Looks like this town's going to be okay."

Eve smiled. She felt like she did do something to help this happen. She looked closer and saw that people were smiling. Laughing. A few were crying. But there was one that caught her eye in particular.

"Hey, it's the old man from the bar" a voice behind the both of them said. Sven and Eve turned around to see Train and Saya there, also looking down at the crowd and smiling. "After we check out, maybe we should see him."

"That sounds like a good idea" Saya agreed with Train. They were both already packed and ready to go.

"When did you two wake up?" Sven had to ask. He and Eve had been awake awhile, and when he left the boy's room, Train had been contentedly passed out on the couch with some huge grin on his face.

"I woke up about five minutes after you left, I think" Train said, scratching his head. "I always wake up early when we have to leave. That means I can sleep it off on the train."

"I woke up around that time" Saya added on, confused at the look she was receiving from Sven and Eve. "I wanted to pack, so I didn't come out. But since Train and I are already squared away, it looks like we just have to wait on you two." Saya grinned one of those pranksterish grins of hers and Sven and Eve went to go pack up for the road.

* * *

><p>Train, Eve, Saya, and Sven walked out of the hotel with their bags packed and intent on leaving the now lively town behind them.<p>

"Train, I'll say this for you" Sven said, taking a serious tone to which Train perked his ears to. "Even when the burst bullets didn't work, you tried to take Gyanza alive. Even when he hurt Eve and Saya, you still kept your cool. Maybe it's just me, but I think you showed a lot of restraint back there."

"Yeah, well…" Train's face went sour like yellow milk. "He still ended up dead…" Saya internally sighed at Train's answer when she heard some footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, old man!" Train's expression brightened as he saw the familiar face, freed from its alcoholic chains.

"You weren't gonna leave without comin' to see me, were you?" the old man asked, new life in his eyes. Eve could tell that he had been crying a little bit, but other than that, he seemed to be doing okay.

"Old man, we kept our end of the deal" Train said, smiling. "So keep your chin up, would you?" The old man looked surprised at that comment, so Train added "The dead would want you to live your life with a smile, wouldn't they?"

The old man looked shocked for a second, then—for the first time since they met him—he smiled. Genuinely and happily, he grinned as he commented "You're some kid…"

"Come on, guys, we've got a train to catch" Train grinned as he walked past the old man, who, in turn, walked away.

"Eve, what Train did back there is called 'grand standing'" Sven told Eve. Eve responded with a "got it" and Train could only complain upon deaf ears. Saya laughed at the scene. It was good to be with her friends.

As they all boarded the train, Saya checked her miniature calendar. It was a day that she marked every year, because every year since they joined up with Sven, they had made this important trip.

_**14AmyChan: I TOTALLY JUST WROTE A CHAPTER IN ONE SITTING! HUZZAH! *^_^***_

_**Train: can you stop yelling now.**_

_**14AmyChan: *O-O* *bouncing up and down, really hyper***_

_**Saya: now she's a bomb. She's gonna go off any-**_

_**14AmyChan: I AM SO ! *^_^***_

_**Eve: o.o Train, what did you call this?**_

_**Train: a sugar rush?**_

_**Eve: so this is a sugar rush?**_

_**Sven: she hasn't actually had any sugar, so no. This isn't a sugar rush.**_

_**Eve: oh… *takes notes***_

_**Train: well-**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R YOU KIND PEOPLE! *^_^***_

_**Train: I think everyone should hit the deck**_

_**Eve: what?**_

_**Sven: *ducks* duck!**_

_**Eve, Saya, and Train: *ducks***_

_**14AmyChan: FITZKIDADLE! *explodes of happiness* *^_^***_


	49. Lloyd

_**14AmyChan: okay, my head has cooled, and I am going to write~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Next time you put up a poll, put it in the chapter before.**_

**_14AmyChan: I know that _now_. -.-_**

_**Saya: Okay, so what's your decision on the matter?**_

_**14AmyChan: I'll write the scenes I want and scenes that make the story make sense.**_

_**Sven: and… concerning Llyod? *gives gentleman puppy eyes***_

_**14AmyChan: *tries to resist eyes* uh… *fails* yeah, I'll write on him**_

_**Sven: YES!**_

_**Eve: *eyes with curiosity as Sven does happy dance***_

_**14AmyChan: Please enjoy the chapter~! *^_^***_

Train, Saya, and Eve sit at the base of a cliff, waiting for their missing friend. To pass the time, Train had drunken a can of Pepsi while talking with the other two girls. When the soda had emptied rather quickly, Train thought of ways the can could provide entertainment. Throw it in the air? Tried it, wasn't too much fun. If Train kicked it, he would get a stare from Eve, who was in the middle of reading environmentalist documents, and Saya, who despised littering. Throwing and kicking out of the picture, Train set the empty can on a rock approximately ten feet away.

"Train-kun?" Saya asked, noticing that he had withdrawn from the conversation concerning the normal bounties of Sweepers. About how Gyanza had been a strange one.

"What's he doing?" Eve asked, sitting up straighter on her rock, noticing that Train had reached for his gun. Eve instantly began her mental note-taking of drawing and firing a gun.

In his intense concentration, Train hadn't heard either of them. All that was left in the world was him, and that can that seemed to not provide any method of entertainment save one. With a smirk of confidence, he squeezed Hades' trigger. Six times he shot. Every time, he heard a satisfying _clang_ of metal on metal, but three shots were slightly louder than the others. It irked Train to no end. "Missed two…" he muttered, walking to the punctured can.

"But I thought all six bullets hit the can?" Eve asked as she flitted over to Train's side, making sure to take notes and remember her sworn rivalry with the man. She noticed Saya's smile and shake of the head, and Eve wondered what the woman sweeper was thinking, but her pondering was cut through by Train's voice, explaining why he seemed so frustrated.

"Look at this" Train pointed at the defeated can to show Eve three holes. Eve looked and wondered where the other three bullets had gone through if there were only three holes. "I meant for_ all_ the bullets to go through the _same_ hole, but two missed…" As Train grieved about him 'losing his touch' and Saya laughed, Eve wondered how Train could be so hard on himself as to not even allow himself to be happy that all the bullets had missed their mark.

"All right!" Train exclaimed, a renewed fire in his eyes. To Eve and Saya, it was comical how determined he suddenly was about his practice. "Until Sven gets back, I need to practice, it's been far too long!"

Eve simply looked at the abandoned Pepsi can and mulled something over. The trip here had been unexplained, and Sven had had a sadder look on his face ever since they arrived. Train and Saya seemed to understand something, and had kept quiet about it. Now Eve's inquisitive mind had reached its breaking point and she just had to know what was going on. "So…" Eve tried being casual about this. Then she remembered that Sven had openly requested to come here, so she used that. "Why did Sven want to come here?" Eve held her head down so she wouldn't step on any proverbial toes, but it seemed that there was no need for that.

"Sven comes here every year to, uh, visit a friend" Saya explained. Eve had caught a glimpse of Saya's face behind her, and could not mistake the sadness in her facial features and tone. As Train continued his slaughter of cans, Saya proceeded to tell Eve that Sven had a dear friend who meant a lot to him here.

* * *

><p>Sven stood before a grave, his hat removed in respect for his friend. His late friend. The man who had saved his life in exchange for his own. Sven would never forget his best friend. Sven hadn't said much, but knew that his friend was watching.<p>

"Hello again" Sven said as he looked down at the modest tombstone. That was so like him: simple and modest. Kind and hardworking, too. He had defended anything and everything that was close to him with such a vigor it had cost him his life. "The eye you gave me came in handy the other day, thanks" Sven offered up. With that, he replaced his hat upon his head and looked at the blue sky above. That day had also had a blue sky. Sven began to think aloud. "Funny how the time flies… it's hard to believe it's been seven years, Lloyd."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey kid! You keep playing in the middle of the street and you're gonna get hit" Sven told a few boys he had seen playing ball in the most dangerous place they could find. Being a gentleman, Sven couldn't very well sit back and wait for them to get hurt. He warned them "Go someplace else." The kids, grinning even though their fun had been interrupted by an old man, agreed to take their game of kickball to the park.<em>

_Sven, seven years younger and in a white trench oat covering his IBI suit, pulled out a cigarette. His hair was tussled freely by the wind and both eyes were fully functioning and operational. Under the true blue sky, he grinned at kids' free time and careless lives. "Speaking of time, he's **late**" Sven muttered as he took a drag._

_A second later, a 'tsk' could be heard from Sven's left. "Those things are gonna kill you, Sven" a familiar voice to the green-haired man playfully scolded. Turning to the voice, Sven watched as his partner approached him with a happy smile. He, too, wore a coat, though it was brown in color, unlike Sven's. Their suits matched, though. Under a splash of tidy black hair, glasses-clad eyes of happiness, accompanied with a warm and apologetic smile, greeted Sven's vision. "Hey" Lloyd greeted as he beamed._

"_Mind your own business, Lloyd" Sven slanted his eyes as he took another puff. "A gentleman is allowed certain… indulgences." Sven just watched as his partner approached him with a bewildered expression._

"_All this time we've been partners and I still don't get your **gentleman's code**" Lloyd laughed. By now, he had reached Sven and they were talking like old friends. Which they were. Ever since they became partners, they had developed a close friendship. Whenever Lloyd had important family events, such as his daughter or his wife's birthday, Sven would be invited to those. Whenever Sven had something important, Lloyd would be the first to know. They were best friends, even if they didn't understand each other at times._

"_Don't worry about it" Sven waved off Lloyd's confusion. "It's just my thing, that's all." Sven lowered the cigarette and got down to business. "So?" he asked his partner. "You checked everything out?"_

"_Of course" Lloyd pushed his glasses up his face in an expression that Sven had come to dub as the 'I can do anything' look. It didn't happen often, but only when Lloyd was extremely confident, and that gave Sven confidence. He, however, didn't show it as easily as his partner. "You guessed right, the drug cartel's assassin is already in town, and I'm pretty sure I know where they're hidey hole is" Lloyd continued. "So what's next, inspector?" Lloyd was fishing for a reaction and he got one._

_Sven smiled at the thought of taking down the assassin and taking him out. He simply asked his partner "Isn't that obvious?"_

_Later that night, Sven and Lloyd had cornered a poor shot who tried to pass himself off as an assassin. The drug cartel's little assassin was no match for the dangerous duo. Already, he had been shot in the left shoulder and leg._

"_Curse you, IBI dogs…" the man spat out as he held his wounds. He looked furious, but he also looked pathetic._

"_That's right" Sven taunted with a face as cold as ice. "And you don't stand a **chance** as long as dogs like us can sniff out crap like you." Sven's hand held ready to his gun in case the criminal decided to make things difficult._

"_What's it gonna be, Mr. Assassin?" Lloyd asked, hand to his glasses. "You gonna go quietly and make this easy on all of us?" Lloyd was watching the man's every move, and listening for any sign of danger. And when a cornered criminal starts to laugh, you know there's danger coming. The question was, what kind. That was a question Lloyd could answer with his vision eye._

_With intense concentration, Lloyd stared at the assassin. Suddenly, the image colors inverted and a grenade explosion obscured Lloyd's sight. Rushing out of his vision eye, Lloyd yelled at the criminal and threw a knife. The knife his its mark and his hand was paralyzed. "SVEN!" Lloyd warned._

"_I'm on it!" Sven ran forward and plucked the hot grenade off the ground and threw it into the air, where it exploded. It looked like a small firework as the criminal finally submitted to IBI arrest._

* * *

><p>"<em>The vision eye… the power to see into the future…" Sven mused over his drink. "Man, that must be nice." Sven wondered for a second what it would be like to have a power like that. He and Lloyd had a habit of making their way to the bar after a job. Just a relaxer and a time to talk.<em>

"_You'd think so" Lloyd interrupted Sven's personal imagination. "But it's not as great as it sounds. For one thing, I can usually only see a few seconds ahead, and for another, if I try to use it too often I get so drained it knocks me out" as Lloyd listed off the cons, Sven wondered if it were worth the obvious pro._

"_But if you use it sparingly, like today… you're okay?" Sven asked, taking note that Lloyd wasn't passing out from strain now._

"_I guess so" Lloyd smiled as he took a sip from his drink. The answer seemed to satisfy Lloyd, but guesses weren't enough for Sven._

"_So, with a power like that, why would you bother with the IBI?" Sven asked, a sudden heaviness in his voice. Lloyd was a great partner, and had saved his skin on more than one occasion, but part of him wondered why Lloyd bothered with that. "You could do whatever you want" Sven continued, thinking about he'd probably win a lottery with that power._

"_I was 11 when I had my first vision" Lloyd started out. Sven didn't know this, and he thought that eleven was a young and impressionable time to be having supernatural visions. "I was just a kid and I didn't understand what was happening until the next day when my vision came true" Lloyd continued as a dark shadow crossed his features. Not an evil shadow, just one that comes when sad memories plague your thoughts. "…and my parents were murdered." Sven, who didn't like showing emotion of any kind, took a drink. "I had a lot of questions, like 'why me?' and 'what am I supposed to now?'" Lloyd took a breath, and the shadow erased itself from Lloyd's face. "Eventually, I came to a conclusion."_

_Sven looked over at Lloyd. As he continued, he was beaming with pride at his appointed conclusion of "I was given this power in order to protect people like my parents from those who would do them harm" Lloyd's statement was too noble to be logical. "However imperfect, this power is a gift of mine from above" there was some logic in that, Sven decided._

"_I see, so the IBI was right up your alley…" Sven sighed of relief. For a few seconds there, he had thought the IBI was Lloyd's road to revenge. As long as that wasn't the case, Sven could rest easy._

"_Oh crap!" Lloyd suddenly bolted up out of his seat, his eyes glued to his wristwatch. "Look at the time! I need to get home!"_

_Sven chuckled as his friend's predicament. Sven had no family of his own, so he could only imagine the troubles that came with marriage and kids. "The wife got you on a short leash?" Sven asked, a joking tone in his voice._

"_It's not like that!" Lloyd tossed the money he owed on the bar and rushed out. Realizing he was being rude, he called back "Sorry Sven, see you tomorrow!"_

_He couldn't see the shadows in the alleyway._

_A few hours later, Sven exited the bar, calling back his thanks and the location of the due money (on the table). As Sven lit up, he weighed his options and decided that even though no one was waiting for him at home, he might as well head that way anyways. What _was_ waiting for him was a comfortable bed with his name on it._

_His musings were interrupted by the timely arrival of three Italian men. They stopped right in front of Sven, and—unwilling to play games at this late hour—he asked "What d'you want?"_

"_We're with the Bernado family" the head man said, his accent prominent. "We have unfinished business, _inspector_."_

_Sven was clueless, but he was also without care. He didn't want to be bothered with these guys. A bed was still calling him at home._

_Sensing his apathy, the man continued. "Remember? Two months ago, you made a bust while we were doing a deal, so two of our bosses are doing time thanks to you." Just as Sven remembered the fact that those bent on revenge are dangerous, his world went black._

* * *

><p><em>Lloyd was hurrying home when something caught the corner of his eye. A little keychian teddy bear screamed at him "buy me! Your daughter, Jessica. Yeah her, she'll love me!" Unable to resist, and hoping that this would make up for him missing his two-year-old daughter's birthday party, Lloyd walked into the store and bought the chain. After the transaction, Lloyd was flooded with guilt at his 'impulse buy' Instantly, he mentally vowed to go straight home.<em>

_That was before the attack._

_Colors began to invert on their own. Lloyd was not in control. He couldn't see except for a fast forward into the future. The colors were inverted, but he knew blood when he saw it. He was falling. His glasses had fallen away from his face. Sven was there. The vision ended._

_Lloyd didn't realize he had fallen against a wall for support. Instantly, he began to try and rationalize it. Sven would never do anything to hurt him. He began to pray. "P-please… please no…" Just then, his phone went off like a shot. Scared and confused, Lloyd answered with a calm "hello", though he felt anything but calm._

"_Inspector Lloyd?" a crackly Italian voice came from the other side of the line. If Lloyd's skin wasn't covered with goose bumps already, it was now. He had a bad feeling… "Check your caller ID and you'll see I'm making this call on your partner's phone…" As the phone started a disheartening beeping, Lloyd looked at the caller ID. "Sven Vollified". Those two words filled his stomach with ice and a sense of deathly dread._

* * *

><p><em>Sven tried again for the umpteenth time to struggle his way out. Bound by his own handcuffs and no response from his right eye, Sven felt at his lowest. While he had been unconscious, his motionless body had been looted, and his alarm clock was a gun butt to his eye.<em>

"_If this is a joke, it's not funny" Sven called out as he scraped his cuffs against the beam that was holding him hostage. His hope—his impossible hope—was that he could break the chain and escape. "I-I can't see out of my right eye… crap!" Sven could feel the blood rolling down his face, mixed with sweat. He was as good as dead in this situation. Yet, he had to keep fighting._

"_SVEN!" a familiar voice called from the only entrance and exit. As Sven looked up to face the door, he saw his friend's face, drowned in worry and sweat. "You… You're in trouble!"_

"_Lloyd?" Sven asked to convince himself that he wasn't hallucinating or going over the edge. When the figure began to approach him, Sven couldn't hold in his rage at his friend. "You idiot! What did you come here for! You have to know this is a trap! You want us both killed?"_

_Lloyd's only response was to uncuff his friend and tell him to be quiet. However, his efforts at remaining quiet proved useless, as maniacal Italian laughter filled the shed where they were._

"_Oh, this is priceless!" the head shouted. As Sven and Lloyd turned, they saw that the door had been blocked off by a number of Italian gang members. "It's good to know we can still depend on IBI agents to be as sentimental as they are stupid." The leader slicked back his hair, no doubt to look good in front of his followers. "Don't you know how this works by now? We lure you here… then we kill you! Too bad…" the man brought up the gun in his hands and fingered the barrel, seemingly deep in thought, but the IBI agents knew this was just a criminal mind having the spotlight. "I guess we'll just have to _show_ you. Our family lost face because of you. I'm not the type to forgive and forget…"_

_As the leader continued to ramble off, Lloyd talked quietly with Sven. Villains' hearing seem to be turned off whenever they have a maniacal rant. "That's the only way out…" Lloyd observed. He was scared beyond his wits, but he knew this was the right way. "Sven, where's your gun?"_

"_He's got it" Sven had closed his right eye to try and stop the bleeding, and it had helped a little. Now, he just needed to worry about the blood loss he had sustained. That was, if they managed to survive that far._

"_Take mine" Lloyd passed his gun to Sven, who only looked at his partner, dumbfounded. In response to his questioning gaze, Lloyd only told him "IN a minute, there's going to be an opening… when you see your chance, take it. Don't think, just shoot. Got it?" Lloyd pushed the gun into his friend's hands._

"_Times up! Now, you die!" the leader started shooting at the friends, and Sven expected a barrage of bullets. When he felt none, he focused ahead of him. What he saw shocked him beyond belief._

_Lloyd was falling. There was blood. Sven couldn't comprehend the scene before him. "Don't think, just shoot". And Sven did. No one died there. No one except one._

"_I don't understand" Sven finally said, staring at Lloyd's face. "You saw this? In your vision thing?"_

"_Yeah" Lloyd smiled. His glasses had fallen away from his face, but his eyes were shining clearly. Full of pain, yes, but still shining. "Something like that. It was like when my parents died."_

"_You knew…" Sven accused weakly. "You knew what would happen and you still came… Lloyd you shouldn't have done that! You idiot!"_

"_Sven…" Lloyd was reaching into his pocket. "I… I need you to do something for me." Pulling something tiny out of his pocket, Lloyd held it up. It was a small teddy bear on a keychain. "…take this. Give it to my daughter… it isn't much, but…"_

_Sven had heard enough. "Stop it!" he yelled. This couldn't be happening. "Quit talking like that!" Sven yelled some more, as if the words could prevent the inevitable._

"_I knew it…" Lloyd chuckled. "I should've called first… My wife… I should have told her, at least…"_

_This was happening, it was real, and Sven could deny it no longer. "I'll… I'll tell her for you…" Sven finally gave into reality. He saw Lloyd's last smile._

"_Thank you, my friend."_

* * *

><p>Eve was reading a book when Sven came back. Saya was watching Train with interest. Train was, well…<p>

"What the-?" Sven was immediately drawn to the pile of Pepsi cans on the ground. Each of them had at least one hole and at most three. "How many shots have you wasted?" Sven roared at Train. Saya laughed and Eve put down her book.

"I'm not wasting them, I'm practicing!" Train defended while Eve answered Sven's question.

"53" Eve said flatly. Saya laughed some more.

"I thought you were reading" Saya smiled as she looked at the cover of the book Eve had just set down. "All about cats?" Saya raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Eve asked, a tinge of defensiveness in her voice. This just earned a smile from Saya.

"Nothing" Saya responded, turning her attention to the fight that was erupting between Sven and Train.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you enjoyed the chappie~! *^_^***_

_**Eve: IBI means the International Bereau of Investigations**_

_**Sven: Where'd you read that?**_

_**Eve: in a few books about international law.**_

_**Sven: *swells with pride***_

_**Train: *whispers* is it me, or does he have a daddy complex?**_

_**Saya and 14AmyChan: *nods***_

_**Sven: what was that?**_

_**14AmyChan, Saya, and Train: Nothing!**_

_**Eve: please take the information on this page and formulate an educated opinion. With that opinion, please click the link below and express your honest views and thoughts concerning the story.**_

_**Train: …?**_

_**Sven: Read and Review**_

_**Saya: You should know this by now, Train-kun.**_

_**Train: *angry***_

_**14AmyChan: please R&R~! *^_^***_


	50. Shopping with a Theif

_**14AmyChan: Okay, I know that last chapter was so not original at all, so I'm making up for that in this chapter!**_

_**Train: How?**_

_**14AmyChan: well, it's not totally original**_

_**Eve: Liar!**_

_**Sven: We don't call people liars, Eve.**_

_**Eve: Sorry, Sven.**_

_**14AmyChan: O_O anyways, I'd like to thank Bunyluver14 for her amazing ideas, I probably wouldn't have thought of this on my own, and I hope that I do the idea justice~!**_

_**Saya: SO THANK YOU BUNNY-CHAN! ^^**_

_**Eve: Miss Amy doesn't own anything and hopes you enjoy the chapter.**_

"I can't find Saya" Train ran into the kitchen of their small hotel room with no breath to spare. Sven was working on what looked like one of his suitcases and Eve was eating a small meal of fish. The sight of fish made Train want to cringe, but he had to stay focused. "Have you guys seen her?"

"Saya went shopping with Rinslet" Eve said as soon as her mouth was devoid of food. Train simply stood there dumbfounded as Eve explained. "She got an email and left for some reason. When I asked, she said that she was going to get Rinslet to wear one, so I'm pretty sure they're shopping."

Train, finally getting it, darted to the community laptop. It was called the community laptop because everyone used it. But Saya had a difficult time remembering to log out of her e-mail, so Train used that to his advantage. And in case you were wondering, no, he wasn't stalking her. He was just making sure that they weren't doing what he thought they were doing.

Soon, the desired window popped up, and Train read the simple messages between Rinslet and Saya.

**Thf4hre: u on, Sya?**

**SwprGrl: wat is it, Rins?**

**Thf4hre: wnt 2 shop?**

**SwprGrl: wat's in it 4 u?**

**Thf4hre: par-tay clths…**

**SwprGrl: …**

**Thf4hre: I pay**

**SwprGrl: whre?**

**Thf4hre: plaza noon?**

**SwprGrl: sure ^^**

**Thf4hre: c u thre**

"I can't believe you can wear these!" Rinslet complained from within the changing stall. Saya held thirteen rejects and two maybes. There were still two left to try on. "They're perfectly awful! You can't move at all!"

"Enough to move and shoot" Saya rubbed in as Rinslet came out of the stall in a purple Yukata. There were little pink diamonds as the print and on her feet she wore little wooden shoes. It matched her hair just right. "That one looks good on you."

"Hmmn…" Rinslet mused as she looked in the mirror. "It's a bit obvious, and it won't match my wig…" Rinslet went straight back into the stall to discard reject fourteen. "And you need to try stuff on, too!"

"Why?" Saya asked. She was suspicious from the start, but had decided this would be the only time to force miss flashy into a Yukata. "You're the one going to the party."

"But I can't go alone!" Rinslet whined, coming out in a green Yukata. The prints this time were leaves. Rinslet tried to spin around, like she'd seen Saya do once, but ended up almost falling over. It was a good thing Saya had caught her. "I think I'll stick to my style… Speaking of my style…" Rinslet's eyes seemed to take on a mischievous glare. "I tried on all these, so you get to try on seventeen outfits that I pick!"

"What!" Saya yelped, dropping all the Yukatas she had been holding. The thought of trying on Rinslet's style horrified her beyond belief. A psychopathic murderer was one thing; Rinslet's style was something else entirely. That was a new monster completely.

"That was the deal, I try on however many outfits you choose, then I get to pick that number of outfits for you" Rinslet rushed into the style and changed back into her plaid tank top, mini-skirt, and furry coat. She came out and instantly dragged Saya all around the store, telling her how much fun this was going to be.

* * *

><p>"You haven't liked a single one of my outfits!" Rinslet pouted as she looked at the poor sixteen rejections. Cute clothing like that should not be wasted. Eve at least had style, Saya had… well, individuality. "This is the last one, so at least come out when you try it on!"<p>

"I came out for that red one!" Saya protested as Rinslet handed the last outfit over the door. She felt Saya grab it and let go. "Even you said it didn't look good on me"

"I wasn't really looking for you until outfit twelve" Rinslet defended, waiting as Saya changed into the last dress. "The red one would have probably looked better on me than you." Rinslet heard the rustle of clothes stop and assumed that Saya was done. "I want to see this one!" she reminded her.

Saya came out of the stall and Rinslet gasped. Then she smiled. She watched as Saya went to the mirror and checked all the angles. As Saya's expression softened, Rinslet smiled to herself. _Rinslet, you are so good!_ she cheered herself on.

"You know who would really like to see you in that?" Rinslet asked, breaking Saya out of her thought.

Saya turned around, a curious expression on her face. The dress _was_ perfect. It matched with both her hair and her eyes perfectly, and it didn't look like a Yukata.

"Train would"

Rinslet's words shocked Saya for a second, and then she gained her footing again. Saya smiled when she finally caught on.

"All right, what is it you're really after?" Saya asked, mentally smacking herself for not realizing this sooner.

"I'm just trying to be a friend here" Rinslet backed off, knowing that it was probably too late and that the normally Yukata-clad girl had caught on.

"I don't think so. Did you check the price tag on this thing?" Saya asked, flipping out the price tag for Rinslet to see.

"I have the spare cash"

"From where?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not just you"

"Me and Train?"

"Exactly, I just need you two to come with me to a party" Rinslet finally just cut to the business part of this entire trip. The plan had been to get her to love an expensive dress; walk up to the cashier, then put the girl on the spot with the decision. Rinslet never expected her to catch on before the cashier, though…

"Whose?"

"Madame Freesia has invited the lovely Elena Pierce to her fiftieth birthday party" Rinslet began, getting giddy despite herself. Saya nodded at her to continue. "Miss Elena Pierce is supposed to be younger sister of a young capitalist from Loire province."

"And this involves me how?" Saya asked, getting a little bored. If the idea was supposed to get her hooked onto a dress and then put her on the spot, the plan had obviously failed. She _could_ live without the dress. _Buut_, it did look good on her…

"I've been able to attend the parties before, but now I've been asked to bring my _older brother_" Rinslet presented her dilemma to a deadpanned Saya.

"If you wanted to ask Train to go as an older brother, then you could have just asked him" Saya stated, extremely peeved off. Rinslet probably wanted her to ask Train for her. Well, it wasn't going to happen.

"That's not it" Rinslet sighed, catching Saya by surprise. "I've always been able to attend the parties by myself because I always told them that my older brother and his wife were vacationing or busy or something…"

"And… what is it—?" Saya started to ask, then was interrupted by Rinslet.

"Oh, come on, you can help me, right? Onee-chan?" Rinslet winked as she addressed Saya by her apparent new nickname. Saya instantly went into a mode of shock. She had kissed Train, yes. Their relationship was growing, yes. But this? It might be a bit too much! Maybe Train would— "And besides, I think he'd kill to see you in that" Rinslet nodded at the dress, which Saya was still in.

"I-I" Saya tried to get herself together before she allowed herself to speak, but it was too late. So since she had already started to speak, she thought she might as well continue. "I don't thing that Train-kun would…"

"Would go to a high-class party with the girl he obviously likes and has an all-you-can-eat buffet and also another treat?" Rinslet finished the thought with all the positives. There was only one negative to all of this: Train and Saya would have to pretend they were married. Though that would probably kill all of Rinslet's chances, it was something she would just have to put up with…

"Another treat?" Saya asked, her ears perked.

"Well, this party is for personal business, but there is also Sweeper business there, too" Rinslet said smoothly, having already foreseen this problem. "With someone that wealthy, you have to expect a few…_ party crashers…_"

"Hmm" Saya turned over the options in her head. On the on hand, she would be attending a party with Rinslet—a known thief-for-hire—and Train, who would have to play the part of Rinslet's sister and Saya's… husband. Neither of those titles made Saya comfortable, but on the other hand, Saya would like to go to a party with Train, and if the party crasher was big enough, they could find a meal ticket… "I need to talk to Train about it."

"Nope" Rinslet put the idea down immediately. "His brain would probably implode, so I'm asking you. If you say no, then you don't get the dress or the shot at some money to repay that pesky debt. If you say yes, then you get a dress, a fun night, and probably enough to wipe you guys clean out of debt."

Saya eyed Rinslet warily. Saya's phone was in her Yukata, back in the stall. Rinslet had stepped between her and the stall to eliminate that possibility. Yes, Saya could probably take the thief on, but that would most likely involve ruining the dress, and that couldn't happen. Saya couldn't pay to have it replaced or even to buy it. So she had to make a choice.

Should she say yes and go, or simply say no?

_**14AmyChan: Okay, I hope you liked the chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Train: *brain dead***_

_**Rinslet: I told you so**_

_**Saya: -.-;**_

_**Eve: Please take your honest opinion of this chapter and input your feedback into the link below.**_

_**Train: …**_

_**14AmyChan: It's no fun when he's brain dead… Please R&R so I can un-brain-dead Train~! *^_^***_


	51. Decision Made

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: *still brain dead***_

_**Rinslet: *pokes Train* is he still alive…?**_

_**Sven: *busy making weapon* it takes more than a conversation to kill him.**_

_**Eve: please continue reading this story for enjoyment.**_

Saya walked into the small hotel room with two shopping bags in hand. Rinslet followed with multiple. Train was in the middle of a nap, Eve was reading, and Sven was still working on his new weapon. Saya bit her lip at the silence, not knowing what everyone would say to her split second decision, but she hoped that everything she put Rinslet through would make up for it.

"Eve-chan!" Rinslet instantly went to the reading girl and glomped her from behind. Sven looked up from his weapon to see what the commotion was all about. "I missed you soooo much!"

"Um…" Eve looked at Sven for help. All he did, however, was chuckle at Eve's misfortune. Sensing that she would receive no aid from anyone, she simply glanced back at her book, _Manners for Idiots_, and said "Thank you" to Rinslet. However, instead of letting go—like Eve had hoped she would—the reaction Eve got was simply a more crushing hug.

Saya had to laugh at the situation. Rinslet was a highly known thief, and she fit into this little band of Sweepers perfectly. Saya wondered if Rinslet had ever thought of becoming a Sweeper herself. _Then we wouldn't be in situations like this…_ Saya thought mournfully.

"Okay!" Rinslet said, finally unhanding Eve. Eve, in return, walked over to the next couch over to make sure she wasn't grabbed again. "Saya and I got something for everyone!"

Eve's eyes narrowed suspiciously just as Sven's did. Train slept on.

"What's in this for you, Rinslet?" Sven asked, temporarily placing his new weapon aside. He eyed the mountain of shopping bags on the counter, vaguely wondering what lay inside. More of his concern was on the price tags that lay inside.

"Does something always have to be in it for me?" Rinslet asked, feigning hurt. "I thought we were all friends here…"

Saya, Eve, and Sven looked at each other and rolled their eyes. While Sven and Eve knew nothing of the bargain between Saya and Rinslet, they were sure that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Rinslet wants Train and I to go to a party with her" Saya admitted. She kept an eye on Train in case he woke up during this confession. He didn't, but Sven nearly blew a gasket.

"Saya, tell me you didn't say yes" Sven begged. He knew that Rinslet was trouble, and he knew that she could be manipulative, so it was a far cry on deaf ears as far as he was concerned.

"She did, and she almost broke my wallet doing it" Rinslet busied herself with the number of bags beside her. "I had to get something for everyone, but I really need them there."

"And what is it you want to borrow?" Sven asked, glaring at Rinslet and Saya both. As far as he was concerned, now they were both culprits. He only had a miniscule amount of pity for Saya, who—he believed—had been manipulated.

"Do I have to want to get something to attend a party?" Rinslet asked, still digging through the bags.

"Yes" came the simultaneous answer from the Sweepers. Train slept on.

"Well, I didn't have to get all of you this stuff" Rinslet, seeming to find what she was looking for, grabbed three of the bags and walked over to Eve. Eve didn't scoot back, but she did tense a little bit. She had expected another fierce hug, but what she received instead were the three shopping bags. Eve looked on the side of the bags to note that it was from a book store. Now curious, she opened the bags and peered inside. They were packed to the brim with children's books and mystery novels and autobiographies. It looked like Rinslet had just bought whatever books she could get her hands on. Eve grabbed an autobiography on some woman named Mary Kay and dug in.

_Great…_ Sven thought as Rinslet went back to the mountain of shopping bags. _She's got Saya __and__ Eve… Hopefully Train will stand with me on this one…_ He returned to his weapon so he wouldn't have to look at what Rinslet had gotten for _him_.

Rinslet rifled through the bags, looking for what she had gotten Sven. It was something that she had seen and instantly thought of him for. Well, because Saya was forcing her to buy something nice for everyone there, she had been on the lookout anyways. _Aha!_ she thought, her hand diving for two bags, side-by-side.

Saya sat back and waited for Rinslet to hand Sven his gift. She had helped Rins pick it out, but only because she wanted her to flop on at least one gift. One of the gifts was a dud to get Sven outraged and prevent Train and Saya from attending the party, the other was something he might actually like.

"Sven~!" Rinslet pulled the two bags out and placed them right next to his workplace with a loud _thump_. He didn't look up from his work, he was too immersed. Rins sighed as she reached into the first bag. "You know, I thought you would enjoy this… it's a chemistry kit."

"And why…" Sven began with slight strain in his voice. "…would I need a chemistry kit?"

"Why do you like making new kinds of bullets?" Rins asked, picking a small brown bag off the table and peering inside. "I heard about the whole Gyanza thing. And I mean the _whole_ thing. Sounds like your test bullets really saved the day."

"Those weren't the testers" Sven said, attempting to lead her off-track. He continued to not even look at the seemingly expensive chemistry set. His hope was that she'd take the hint and return all of the materials back to where they came from.

"Oh, then that means that you had to work to perfect the formula for those freeze bullets" Rinslet's voice wasn't menacing, but it dripped with sarcasm and double-meaning. "Something like this could help you make new bullets…"

"I don't need it" Sven rebutted her, cutting off the rest of what she had to say. "Take it back."

"You don't even want this new outfit?" Rinslet tried switching gears and pulled the other bag closer. She pulled a black and red outfit out of the bat, complete with red wig, black headband, and matching eye patch. Saya had convinced her to buy it, saying the eye patch made it destined for Sven.

Sven looked at the outfit for a fraction of a millisecond before returning to his work. Even Rinslet could see the fumes from his face and could tell he was not happy with it at all. Knowing she could not win this battle, she silently scooted away, placing her bets on the majority vote.

And the remaining vote remained with the cat sleeping on the couch.

Rinslet placed Sven's rejected gifts off to one pile and resumed digging through the bags. Saya watched as Sven began cooling off, but not so much that he looked like he would forgive her anytime soon. Sven just continued working on his new weapon. Eve kept reading on.

Rinslet grinned as she pulled out her secret weapon. Setting four different boxes on the table, she stood behind them, making sure that any smell would reach the couch. Reaching over, she opened all the boxes at the same time to reveal four piles of any kind of gourmet dish you could think of. Succulent steak, buttery mashed potatoes, fish grilled to perfection, the works.

Instantly, Train was up. Literally up. He wasn't awake or anything, his head was just off the arm of the couch, sensing a delicious meal (or four). Everyone just stood there for a second, then Saya, getting an idea, walked over to the boxes and closed them all. Doing so sent Train's head back onto the arm of the couch where he continued his rest.

Rinslet opened the boxes again to see Train sit straight up. Again, he could sense the food that was calling to him. Saya shut them all at once for Train to lay down and continue his luxurious nap.

Open. Up. Closed. Down. Open. Up. Closed. Down. Open. Up. Closed. Down.

"Why are you two doing that?" Eve asked, having put her new book aside for a moment to enjoy the women's teasing of Train's senses. Although the sight was amusing, and believe that it was amusing, Eve couldn't help but wonder at the motives for doing such a thing.

"Because it's fun" the girls said simultaneously without skipping a beat. While Eve pondered that new tidbit of information, the lump that was known as Train got up with the boxes of food being closed.

He actually woke up for real this time.

He was only half-awake, but it still worked. Groggily, he stretched and got to his feet. Even Sven put down his weapon to watch as Train attempted to make his way to the kitchen. He only bumped into the wall once on his quest for milk to wake him up fully. After downing a bottle of milk, he was awake enough to know that everyone was staring at him.

"What's going on?" Train asked, oblivious to his being played with like a cat's toy just a few seconds beforehand. He placed the empty glass of milk on the countertop and looked at all the serious faces with their gravitas eyes on him. "Is there something on my face?" he asked, his humorous tone making a flailing attempt to lighten the mood.

Saya felt Eve give her a gentle nudge and knew that it was a cue to give Train a clue. "Uh…" Saya spoke up and instantly all eyes were on her. Rinslet looked in apprehension. Eve in mild concern. Sven in a condescending manner. Train just looked at her in curious expectation. "Rinslet wants us to go with her to a party…"

Train was a little shocked, but came on guard. What kind of party? What business did she have there? "Why?" was the question that found its way out of Train's mouth first. He knew that everyone was watching, and he knew that would probably hinder what Saya wanted to say, but he saw no way to get her out of that room so they could talk in private.

"uh…" Saya stopped at this point. Then she mentally berated herself. That was exactly the question that she should have asked first. 'Why?' If she had, then she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Okay" Train said, taking it that Rinslet had manipulated her with something. After all, they _had_ just gotten back from shopping. Hadn't they? "So what do we do?"

"You just show up, look cute together, eat some food, then leave unless there's another gate crasher" Rinslet swooped in to save Saya. Granted, it was fun to watch her get grilled like that, but there was a limit to how much torture she could inflict on someone like her.

"Look cute together?" Sven picked the words out before anyone else in the room. Well, he was the first to say it, Train and Saya were too busy blushing furiously and trying to keep their eyes away from each other, but Sven—being emotionally unattached as he was—simply stated the obvious connotation of the statement that Rinslet had let slip. And he knew she let it slip because the second he reiterated it she covered her mouth as if that would take all the words back into her mouth and erase them from existence. "What do you mean by that, Rinslet?" Sven was especially cold because part of his Sweeping team had gotten coerced into doing something that wasn't even fully explained.

"Well…" Rinslet looked from Sven to Train to Saya. Eve marked her spot in her book and waited patiently for an answer from the nervous thief. She was beginning to see the "fun" in watching others under pressure. "My identity is kind of the younger sister of a young capitalist from Loire province…"

"Then why do you need Saya, you know she wouldn't sell anyone out to get something she wants" Train asked, also pointing out one of the things that he liked about her. She was loyal and stubborn and—

"I always told them that my brother and his wife were away doing something else…" Rinslet admitted. "I tried to get in that way, but this time, they want an older brother and his wife."

"But Train's not married" Sven pointed out quickly, knowing where this was going, not liking it, and trying to avoid it if at all possible. It had been hard enough to keep the two Sweepers' relationship down before, what would happen after this?

"He doesn't have to be, he can just fake it" Rinslet rushed to answer. She _really_ needed them there this time. Any other time she would have skipped, but Madame Freesia was said to have a _surprise_ this year. And Rinslet loved surprises. "They just need to show up, introduce me as their little sister, eat some food, then leave if they haven't found anything interesting."

"Sounds like you're hiding something" Sven pointed out. Rinslet considered herself to have an abundance of patience, and it was draining quickly.

"_Fine!_" Rinslet shouted, tired of trying to keep up with the crabby old man. "Some of my sources tell me there's going to be a meal ticket for you four at the party. I'm not the only one who sees Freesia as a target."

"Why didn't you just say that outright?" Sven asked, extremely annoyed that she went this roundabout way to coerce Train and Saya to go with her to a party.

"Because it's more fun this way" Rinslet said, going to walk next to Saya. "And I wanted to get _her_ some real fashion sense."

"Real mature, thief…" Saya's eyes were hard like coals long since died.

"All is fair in love and fashion" Rinslet stuck a tongue out at her female rival.

"You would know about that" Saya jabbed back.

"Ow, you hurt me" Rinslet made an over exaggerated motion to protect her heart from Saya's words. "Besides, we did get something for Train, too."

"I don't think he'll notice right now…" Eve piped up. The three adults looked over to where Train was standing, and it didn't look good. It looked like his brain was broken. Well, that's what it looked like because Eve was poking him repeatedly and he didn't move a muscle. "Did you guys kill his brain?"

Saya instantly walked over to Train and put her hand on his arm. It was stiffer than bad hairspray (something she was certain a particular thief was wearing…). She then shook the arm a little bit and received no response. "Train-kun…" Saya called and saw a flicker of life return to his confused eyes. "Hey…" she shook him some more.

"What?" Train asked, and Saya breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad they didn't—as Eve put it—"Break Train's brain". Then he continued. "You mean Saya and I have to-?"

"You two were the closest thing I could get to a real couple" Rinslet said defensively. Then she went into crying mode. "I-I mean…you two—of all people—should be able to help me out… this one time…" Rinslet's false tears overcame her face. Train's panic was evident.

"D-don't cry! Don't!" Train's panic led him to awkwardly crab walk to the back of the room. Rinslet remained motionless, letting the rivulets of tears come down. After a few soggy hiccups, Train collapsed. "Fine, we'll go to your stupid party, just STOP CRYING!"

As Train began mourning his defeat, Saya helped him and Sven muttered "that's pathetic, Train…" under his breath. Rinslet's now water-free face bore an elated grin.

"So, how hard should it be to get that hair of yours under control?" Rinslet asked, digging back into the mountain of bags. Everyone else in the room fell under the depression of defeat.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, that's this chapter. *^_^***_

_**Train: STOP CRYING!**_

_**Eve: oh look, his brain isn't broken anymore**_

_**Rinslet: oh, Eve, you are so cute~! *glomps Eve again***_

_**Eve: -.-**_

_**Saya: lol!**_

_**Sven: do you have a reason to laugh right now?**_

_**Saya: *under blanket of regret***_

_**Train: *goes to comfort Saya* *to Sven* What happened to "gentleman's code"?**_

_**Sven: she sold us out!**_

_**Train: for a party. It shouldn't be that bad…**_

_**Sven: *clearly angry, goes back to weapon***_

_**14AmyChan: okay~! Hope you liked, hope you review, and hope you have an awesome week~! *^_^***_

_**Train: why not just an awesome day?**_

_**14AmyChan: because a day is just too short. So have an awesome week. *^_^***_

_**Train: o…kay? R&R, people. *hugs Saya***_

_**14AmyChan: *faints of fangirlism* *^_^***_


	52. A Little Fun

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Phineas: Ferb, where are we?**_

_**Ferb: *shrugs***_

_**Train: Who are these guys?**_

_**14AmyChan: the doers of the impossible~! *^_^***_

_**Train: Uh…**_

_**Eve: May we get on with the story now?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yes, yes we can**_

_**Saya: Miss Amy doesn't own anything**_

"Wow, I never thought it'd be _this_ hard to get under control!" Saya commented, shocked at how they had just lost another comb to the mess known as Train's hair. Train had tried combing it out first, but when he called it done, no one had agreed with his half-done job. Therefore, Saya had been requested to comb out the mess known as Train's hair. "That has to be the twelfth one!"

"I don't see why I just can't wear my hair as it normally is…" Train grumbled, obviously peeved at having to go to a party without his willing consent.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Saya asked, pulling out the thirteenth comb. Her face wore the signs of obvious regret mixed with frustration at Train's hair being the stubborn inanimate object it was.

Train had no answer to this. Saya already apologized profusely, but pretty much everyone except Eve and Rinslet were still peeved at the kimono-clad woman. Sven had eventually reached that part of his heart that gave out sympathy and understanding towards women, but Train… well…

"Why are we going anyways?" Train finally asked. In his stubbornness and frustration, he had forgotten to ask Saya how she had gotten manipulated. "What did she do to get you to say okay?"

"Hey, your hair is finally cooperating!" Saya exclaimed out of joy, pleased that the thirteenth comb seemed to be doing its job in taming the untamable hair. Truth be told, Saya was ashamed that a silly _outfit_ had caused her to bend. She hoped Train would let it go.

It was a fleeting hope.

"You didn't answer my question" Train bluntly stated. He felt like his head was about to fall apart from the number of times a comb had been rammed through it, but unlike his hair, he was unwilling to budge. "How did she get you to say yes?"

"Done!" Saya sighed with relief, grateful that the tedious task was finished. Now came the part she dreaded. She had to—

"You actually did a good job!" Rinslet said, peeking around the corner at Train's new (and in her opinion, improved) hair. Rinslet was already in the clothes she had to wear to the party, as well as her dark-colored wig. It was close to Train's hair color, and her colored contacts nearly lined up with his bright amber eyes, only slightly dimmer in color. She was wearing the clothes from before, so it was obvious that she was going to head back to her own room to get the rest of herself ready for the party She had just needed Train's hair and eye color for her "hair" and "eyes". "Now you have to go get changed~!"

Train was about to complain when he saw Rinslet's eyes. She was pulling the I'll-cry-if-you-don't look. As much as he despised the look and the thought of going to a party right now, he caved when a couple of tears ended up sliding down Rinslet's face. Grabbing the suit, he hurried out of the bathroom with surprising speed.

"You never get sick of that, do you?" Saya asked in a tired voice.

"Not when it works every time" Rinslet smirked, previous tears gone. "Since he's got his outfit, you should get into yours!" Rinslet held another clothes bag in the air, shaking it slightly in victory.

Saya hung her head in defeat once more. In that instant, she swore that after the party, she would get a full refund on that outfit and pay off part of the debt. Maybe that would help ease her uneasy conscience. Saya grabbed the outfit and shoved Rinslet out of the bathroom before getting changed.

Rinslet loved the sweet taste of victory.

* * *

><p>Train sat in a stool in the kitchen. He was eyeing a tall glass of milk in his hand. Why he had to go through with the party, but since he had given into the tears, he had to go.<p>

Rinslet had gone over to her

Train looked up to see Eve putting down one of her books and reaching for another. Deciding that _doing_ something was better than moping, Train downed his glass of milk before walking over and plopping himself down onto the couch.

"Whatcha reading, Princess?" Train asked, making it a new goal to pester her for now.

"Read the title" Eve snipped back, already catching onto Train's new form of entertainment. Train pouted slightly.

"But that's no fun…" Train pointed out. He looked at the title and saw that she was reading a book by this lady named Mary Higgins Clark. He scanned the title. It perked his interest.

"Well, I'm reading" Eve stated the obvious as she seemed to be getting real into her book. Her eyes grew wide and Train swore she picked up the pace of her already rapid reading.

"So, what's the book about?" Train asked, slowly slipping back into boredom. "Some little girl whose daddy takes her to prom?"

"She was just murdered…" Eve muttered, her eyes flying across the page. This caught Train's attention as she continued. "Ellie found her… Paul's crying…"

"What kind of book is this?" Train asked, reaching over and plucking the book from the child's hands.

"Hey!" Eve cried, reaching for her book. As she tried to get the book back from Train, he stuck a finger in her spot and decided to scan the back of the book for the summary.

"Since when do you like reading murder mysteries?" Train asked. "This isn't even a murder mystery, its suspense… Who is this person?" Train read the small description of the author, an acclaimed suspense writer. "Did you pick the book because of its title or because of its plot?"

"Both!" Eve jumped for the book once again, and failed. She was growing fairly angry by now, and Train realized that she was giving him perfect entertainment. With a smile cracking on his face, Train began to really taunt her with her novel.

"You really don't want to read this, do you?" Train asked; humor in his voice all the way.

"Do you have to ask that question?" Eve returned, jumping again for her book. Train ducked out of the way just in time. He laughed out loud.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Train mocked playfully. "Don't you want the book?"

Eve grit her teeth in frustration. She leapt for once more and Train got out of the way just in time. He laughed again. "Torro!" he laughed as Eve landed on her feet once more. Her eyes flashed and Train saw what he was looking for. Fun.

"You asked for it" Eve chuckled as she prepared to jump once again. Train prepared to move out of the way when Eve became airborne. But Train noticed something. Eve was going too high. She soared over Train and prepared to make a comeback from the ceiling—

When the book was plucked from Train's hand and used to bop him in the head. Surprised, he turned around to see who had pulled him from his fun.

Saya held the book in her hand and a small smile was on her face. "I hate to be the party pooper, but if Eve tackles you, we have to pay full-price for that suit" she grinned. Train started to pout. He heard a small thump from behind him and knew that Eve had come down from the ceiling.

"Thank you for getting my book" Eve thanked Saya and accepted her book from the feminine Sweeper. A pause. "You look very pretty in that dress" Eve said.

"Thanks, Eve-chan!" Saya's infectious grin made Train turn around to actually see what Saya was wearing.

Train had to admit it was nice. The dress. It was nice. It was a dress whose straps were meant to come down to the sides, exposing the collarbone and shoulders. The sleeves wrapped themselves snugly to her arms straight down to her wrists. The bodice didn't look to be hugging too tightly, and fanned out slightly as it reached the ground. All in all, it was a beautiful dress, and the pale tan, almost white color, matched her hair perfectly and gave her a natural feel. It also looked like she was wearing lip gloss and some eye shadow. It wasn't overdone, it just helped the natural look along.

"What do you think?" Saya asked, obviously embarrassed. Train thought it was cute when she was embarrassed like that. She did the whole blushing thing, and it couldn't stop a grin forming at Train's face.

"Looking good!" Train flashed a thumbs up in Saya's direction. It made Saya feel more at peace and ready to A) get some food from the party, and B) kick Rinslet's pretty little butt after the party.

"Rinslet just called" Sven grumbled as he walked into the room. He carried with him the attaché case that he had been working on for the past few days. "She says we have to get a decent ride to the party, so I need to act like a _chauffeur_" Sven finished, obviously displeased with his role. "So get this straight, get it, get some food because you two are forfeiting dinner because of this—" at this he received some protesting to which he replied with a 'deal with it', then continued. "—and you are coming straight back to the car. We're still on Sweeper business, you both know."

"We know…" Saya and Train felt beaten underneath Sven's fierce one-eyed glare. As they all exited, Sven looked over at Eve. His glare softened. "If you, uh, want to grab one of the ice creams from the fridge, you can" Sven offered.

"Can I come along?" Eve asked, hopping off the couch and dashing over to the kitchen to grab her waiting ice cream.

"Uh, sure" Sven answered, locking the door and waiting for Eve to come. After she had left the room, he closed the door securely and followed everyone down the stairs, carrying his new attaché case.

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so fluff is usually my thing, and I didn't realize how off-track from the story I've been. TRAIN IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SIBLING RELATIONSHIP WITH EVE. There is supposed to be a family vibe coming from the band of Sweepers.**_

_**Train: So that's why you put in that whole book thing?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, and I realized that I was keeping Eve at child-level. Bad idea, so starting now, she should be growing! *^_^***_

_**Eve: That sounds fascinating**_

_**Sven: That sounds sad…**_

_**14AmyChan: It's okay, Sven. *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: Okay, for all you people out there reading this, why don'tcha put your opinions in the link below!**_

_**Train: …?**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	53. Party of Action

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Train: now we are finally coming to the party! The story's getting back on track!**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^***_

_**Rinslet: Weren't you going to put another scene in here?**_

_**14AmyChan: Yeah, but I decided to cut it. ^^;**_

_**Saya: Why?**_

_**14AmyChan: because this party isn't for dancing, it's for action! *^_^***_

_**Train: All right, so let's go…**_

"Get in there, do your thing, then get back in here, we've still got stuff to do!" Sven barked at the duo before they left the car. They heard him snap something about a nap as they went in to face their doom. Hardly comforting.

As Train walked in the door, he noticed Rinslet right away. Though her hair was now the same color as his and the eyes only slightly dimmer than his own, no one could mistake the flamboyant style as anyone but Rinslet's. She wore a dark purple dress with the sleeves replaced with the most fluffy—and most certainly fake—scarf. She seemed in deep thought as she tucked away a small pistol into her purse. _The bag of evil…_ he thought as he led Saya over to her.

"That's some accessory you have there, sis" Train dryly remarked, pulling the disguised thief out of her thought. However, unlike the disapproving smile he expected to be able to tease, Train was rewarded with a sly and mischievous smile.

"We're not staying long, just enough to grab some dinner" Saya added on. She was just as frustrated as Train with this gig and eagerly wanted to make everything better again. Maybe if she caught an extra bounty, she'd be able to make it up… only time will tell.

"Why the hurry?" Rinslet asked, feigning innocence. She batted her big muddy eyes. "I told you that you could see something interesting, didn't I?"

"Let's just get in and see what's going on" Train said, effectively fizzling the impeding fight. But just to bug them both, he added "But if there isn't anything worthwhile over here, I'm blowing your cover."

Saya mentally cheered as she saw some of the color fade from Rinslet's cheeks. However, the thief seemed to brush of the threat as she led the duo into the fancy hotel where Madame Freesia was celebrating her fiftieth birthday.

"She's a collector of animals. Made her fortune in the pet industry. She's got to be more than $70 million!" Rinslet explained about the birthday woman. "Everyone wants to get closer to her. We've got crime bosses, executives, royalty… even politicians. Not one person in here is average. Well…"

"Don't you even continue that statement" Saya cut off the impending insult. She watched as Rinslet began to snicker and found herself instantly unamused. Saya's curt glare caused the thief to get a mischievous glint in her eye. The message was quite clear.

Bring. It. On.

"Who's the lady with the freaky hair?" Train asked, pulling the women out of yet another impending catfight.

"It's not polite to make crude remarks about your hostess" Rinslet jabbed at the male Sweeper. Even though she, too, found Freesia's hair to be somewhat of a joke. Actually, it looked like a big, fat joke. Like two drumsticks permanently attached to the side of her head. One thing did catch her attention: the being that had perched itself on the shoulder of the multimillionaire. "And that on her shoulder is a lamb-monkey hybrid."

Train was about to reply when he saw something behind Freesia. Or rather, some_one_. He recognized the look of a predator behind her. Cold and calculating it was. Yet thirsty for the next kill. The eyes reminded him of a time long ago, and yet he felt himself slipping into predator mode as well.

"You see him, too?" Saya asked, and Train just knew she was looking in the same direction as he. Her voice was well-guarded, but even he could tell the excitement of a meal ticket finding its way here.

"Oh my, how many gate-crashers will there be?" Rinslet mocked, also looking in the same direction as the other two, but discreetly. "And if you two keep staring, you're going to get caught."

"I'm cool" Train said, slipping into a carefully laid façade of carefree. Saya, too, decided to relax, knowing that the gamble was well worth it. Famous assassin, Lugart Won, had decided to dress himself up nice and pretty before getting caught and having his $200,000 bounty redeemed. Saya just needed to make sure that they got him before the night was over.

"Hello, my Dah-lings!" a heavily accented voice announced over the speakers, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "Thank you **so much** for taking time out of your busy schhhedules to help me celebrate my 50th birthday! Thank you dahlings, thank you!"

As Madame Freesia's speech expanded, Rinslet was having a hard time concealing her laughter. Saya, too, was finding it hard to constrain the giggles.

"Someone actually talks like that?" Rinslet's muffled voice finally broke through the quiet chuckles.

"You mean you've never talked to her and she let you come to her party?" Saya asked, wiping away the tears of laughter.

"It's different here in the land of the rich" Rinslet said, still trying her best not to laugh at the ridiculously overdone accent. "You can only talk through email and text and become the best of friends."

"Well, that stinks" Saya replied, taking deep breathes to counter the fit of funny. "Personally, I like to talk to my friends before inviting them to a party."

"And that suits your poor personality" Rinslet jabbed.

"At least I don't need to make up stupid names for people to want to hang out with me."

"Well, I—"

"A toast, dahlings, to the future!" an accented voice drove the girls to giggles again as they raised their glasses respectfully. After that, Saya noticed that Rinslet was intensely listening to Madame Freesia and her servant, so Saya paid attention to Train as he left for Won.

_He can handle him…_ Saya thought as she roamed around. _Maybe I should grab a quick bite to eat and then see if he needs any backup…_ Saya walked over to the snacks table, grabbed a cracker, ate it quietly, then walked to the doors to see what Train was up to.

By the time she made it to the doors, she noticed something. Or—again—some_one_: Eve. She had made her way to the party and now had a crowd surrounding her.

"Is that child lost?"

Someone hmmed in agreement. "I found her wandering the halls. Does she belong to one of the guests?"

"Oh dear…"

Saya was just about to go and get Eve when she looked over in a specific direction—away from Saya—and stated in a very loud voice "There she is, auntie!"

The squawk that came out of the crowd came from none other than Rinslet, and Saya was more than happy to let the poor woman sink into this precarious situation. After hearing a bunch of apologies and reassurances that the child had come to find her, Saya decided to move in closer to talk to Eve and ask her what she was doing there. But by the time Saya had gotten there, Rinslet had beaten her to the punch after muttering something about 'auntie'.

"I… I just wanted to see a party" Eve smiled at Rinslet as Saya showed up. While Saya found it cute, she did not think that Sven would be pleased with her at all on this matter. But then again, that wasn't her department.

"All the guests are moving to the hall" Saya told the two, surprising Rinslet from behind. Saya wished she had a camera to record that. Eve remained unsurprised, and that was fine by Saya. "You two should get going."

"What are you going to do?" Eve asked, realizing that if Rinslet asked, then they would start squabbling, and Eve had just come down to see a party, not a fight.

"I'm going to check up on Train, so you two have fun" Saya left the two with question marks as she made her way to the area where she believed Train to be. Whether or not he needed backup, she didn't know. She sincerely hoped that he didn't.

"That sounds like a challenge…" she heard Train's voice from across the wall. He sounded like he was having fun. Well, fun was better than dead. "I accept. Let's see who dies with regrets, shall we?" Saya felt her stomach go icy as she heard several roars and a sound that reminded her of thunder go across the always on the other side of the wall. Train couldn't afford to be distracted now. It only took Lugart Won a second to kill his intended target. And right now, that was Train.

As Saya opened the door, she found that a stampede of people was headed straight for Train, but Won was no where in sight. Train, upon seeing the open door, made his way to the door quickly and allowed it to shut.

"What happened?" Saya asked, quickly scanning Train for any damages. He looked a little bruised, but otherwise unhurt. And Train got bruises all the time. From getting hit in the head with a book by Eve (or her for that matter) to the usual squabble with Sven. Not having Train bruised even slightly would be a weird thing.

"Me. Won. Fight. Later" Train replied casually as if nothing were wrong. To emphasize the normalcy, he cracked one of his huge contagious grins. Doing its job, Saya smiled a little bit as well, then returned to the matter at hand.

"What were those noises?" Saya asked, noticing that the sound of the stampede had gone by. Just as she asked the question, she saw a look of mischievous curiosity in Train's eye that she had grown to love.

"Let's go check it out" he said, leading the way. Saya would have laughed at his behavior if she weren't so concerned for Rinslet and Eve…

A few seconds later, she and Train were seeing something they were sure was from a dream.

Eve was attempting to _fly_ Rinslet to safety with her _angel wings_. To safety…away from _a dinosaur_. Thinking quickly—for the girls were about to be dinosaur chow if someone didn't do something fast—Train pulled out his gun, aimed, and shot out one of the teeth of the dinosaur.

"Nice shot" Saya complimented, still taking in the scene. Eve fluttered—more like fell—to the ground with Rinslet in tow. Saya wanted to go over and make sure she was okay, but the dinosaur was in hers and Train's path.

"So…" Train started, his catlike eyes scanning the scene before him. "We've got a dinosaur… and an angel…" Train's eyes cut over to the two on the ground and he broke a small smile. "Well, you did say we'd see something interesting, Rinslet" he joked.

"Train, Saya!" Rinslet sighed of relief. "Just in time-!" But Rinslet could say no more. The dinosaur had turned around and barged its way to the door. Right where Train and Saya were. Thinking quickly, Train and Saya exchanged quick glances before jumping or skirting out of the dinosaur's way. Train jumped on top of it to avoid its rampage while Saya skirted to the side and darted to the two in the middle of the almost empty ballroom.

"She got away…" Saya heard Eve pitifully moan. To her, it sounded like the girl was going to cry. Then, in a switch of gears, Eve practically bounded to her feet shouting about how she had to stop her. Then she almost fell to the floor. Saya caught Eve just before landing her face on the ground. Everyone watched as the angel wings shrank into Eve's back, and Saya could feel the increase of tremors in the small girl's body. Saya began to panic a small bit when Rinslet came around.

"You overdid it, Eve" Rinslet comforted. Saya could tell that Rinslet was just as worried, but had decided to take a logical path to safety. Because she wasn't there to know what Rinslet was talking about, Saya kept quiet as the other woman continued. "You're not used to transforming continuously like that… you need to **rest**"

"B-but…" Eve began to protest, but she only continued to shiver. Saya noticed that as Eve attempted to push herself out of the older Sweeper's grasp, the tremors only became stronger. Saya also felt the great urge to get Eve to calm down and think rationally enough to rest.

"So, who wants to tell us what's going on around here?" Train asked, strolling to the spot where the women had convened. He held Hades at his side.

"Madame Freesia financed the genetic engineering of a _dinosaur_ so she could keep it as a _pet_!" Rinslet was obviously frustrated and—if Saya had to say so—a little scared. "But the thing freaked out and broke free!"

"huh?" Train seemed to be at a loss for words. As he mentally scratched his head and searched for answers, almost no one heard Eve's small sniffle. Almost no one heard it until she decided to make a final ditch plea.

"T-Train…" she began, grabbing the attention of everyone. It was the closest they'd ever heard her to crying. Eve brought her face up and instead of the tears everyone expected to see, Eve's face only showed harsh determination. "Stop her, please! She has to be stopped **now**… or people will panic and kill her…" Everyone stopped to listen to that. It shocked them when she continued. "She was created artificially… she's just like **me**, and now she has no place to go… she's just confused…" Her face began to fall to her pleading tone. "It's not her fault! But… unless we do something, she'll pay the price for someone else's arrogance."

Train, Saya, and Rinslet only stood there for a few seconds, contemplating at how the young girl had phrased her plea. "Please…" Eve continued, finally bowing her head in defeat. "I hate to say it… but I'm useless to help her right now."

You could have heard a pin drop. Everyone knew that Eve was a curious and somewhat stubborn child, so this was a big thing for her to say. And even though Train had no idea what was going on, he decided to protect the girl who'd become part of their little band of sweepers. "I'm going after the lizard, Rins, Saya, you two stay here and look after the Princess."

Though Saya felt like she was being brushed off, she listened to what Train said and watched as he left the ballroom. She looked at Rinslet and Eve and decided to get some movement out.

"We should get out of here and get you something to eat, Eve" Saya said, helping the young girl up. Receiving an agreeing nod from Rinslet, Saya then helped her got to the lobby until the girl was able to walk on her own. Rinslet walked over to the window to check on the situation while Saya kept a steady eye on Eve.

"Looks like the boys are going to catch us a lizard" Rinslet laughed dryly. Turning around, she saw Saya's small smile and Eve's slightly bigger frown. "Looks like everything's going to be okay, no need to worry."

"I'm so hopeless…" Eve murmured, her eyes downcast. This caught the attention of both women. "I'm so hopelessly dependent on all of you guys…"

Before Saya could think of anything to say, Rinslet decided to take her route of cheering Eve up. "What are you fussing about?" she asked cheerfully. "There's nothing wrong with relying on all of us at your age. You're still just a kid!" Saya only nodded to show that Rinslet was spouting out sense for once.

"You both think so, too?" Eve asked, not even looking up to see Saya's nod. "You both are going to treat me like a child, too?" Rinslet and Saya were lost on what Eve meant. So she clarified with "Sven does it, too. He only really relies on Train and Saya…" Eve took on a contemplating look. "I guess I should have expected it… I only wanted to help out, but I'm always being rescued by him…"

Saya and Rinslet got it at the same time. While Saya just messed with the girl's hair, Rinslet practically glomped the child once more. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Rinslet squealed. Though Saya wasn't near as loud, she did add on with "It's just amazing how that brain of yours works…"

"Auntie and Mommy are _very_ proud…" Rinslet sniffled. If this weren't such a tender moment, Saya would have come back with something about Rinslet's age. But there was a time and place for banter, and this wasn't it.

"Eve, you've thought of everything, except the number one most important thing" Rinslet continued, her attention solely on Eve. Eve's face only showed her inner curiosity and confusion. To enlighten her, Rinslet continued. "You think you're weak, right? But that's so far from the truth. How many people do you think could pull off what you did today?" she asked. "I'd take you as a partner any day of the week" Rinslet smiled. "It's just that the people you hang out with right now aren't exactly normal…"

Now _that_, Saya knew all-too-well. To be raised by a man that can glimpse the future and have an older brother figure from the man feared by the highest criminals as the "Black Cat" would raise some self-standards.

"So what I'm trying to get at is…" Rinslet started to grin and poked Eve's cheek playfully. "Don't worry you're pretty little head."

Even as Rinslet continued to try and console the girl, Saya noticed that the thief had completely lost all attention from her. It wasn't too long before Saya's phone began to ring. Pulling it out, she looked at the caller ID to see it was from Train.

"Hi, Train" Saya said, catching the attention of both thief and biogirl. She smiled at both of their expressions. Eve's was caught between relief and expectation, and Rinslet's face was just plain funny.

"Yo!" came the voice from the other side of the phone. "We stopped it, just like she asked. It's not seriously hurt, so we'll leave the rest to the police. I don't think they'll hurt it either."

"That's great" Saya said, searching Eve's face for relief. And sure enough, there was plenty. "I'm sure she's relieved."

"Then could you get her on the phone?" Train asked. From his voice, Saya could tell he was extremely proud of himself for a job well done.

"Yeah, here she is" Saya replied, handing the phone over to the youngest there. Smiling, she whispered "You really ought to say thanks, even if he _is_ your rival for Sven's attention."

Both women watched as Eve awkwardly took the phone and stared at it silently for a second. Then placing the phone to her ear, she murmured a small "T-thank you…" Saya and Rinslet nearly cracked up when they heard Train's response from the other side of the line.

"Wow. That's all the enthusiasm you could muster?"

_**14AmyChan: Okay, one chapter done~! *^_^***_

_**Train: that took awhile, didn't it?**_

_**14AmyChan: uh… ^^;**_

_**Saya: oh well, at least she didn't make us dance in the party**_

_**14AmyChan: Only cause I couldn't fit it in anywhere… ^^;**_

_**Rinslet: Eve is so cute!**_

_**Sven: …**_

_**Eve: what?**_

_**Sven: nothing, why don't you do your thing?**_

_**Eve: all right… Please take your knowledge of this chapter to form your own honest opinion. When that is done, input your opinion with the 'review' button.**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	54. Important Announcement not joking

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**This story is now up for adoption. I have debated with myself for a long time on this, but I have decided to pass the torch of What If to someone else. If you feel up to the challenge of completing the story with your own touch, please let me know so I can direct people where to read the new copy. If you adopt the story, you can make changes to previous chapters and wrap it up however you see fit.**

**This is not a joke, if you wish to adopt this story, please let me know. If not, the story will be taken down on May 19, 2012. If the story is adopted sooner, I will send all of the chapters to the adopter, make a reference to their profile, and then take down the story.**

**I am sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but I'm done. However, if you adopt this story, I will continue to read it, eager for any new chapters.**

**-14AmyChan**

**-Edit-  
><strong>

**the story will remain up, but I really want someone to finish it, I am done.  
><strong>


	55. Adopted

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**This story has been adopted by Catrain. If you want to read it, you can find it here: **

www . fanfiction s /8327603/1/

**I hope you can enjoy the story and know that I will be following this. Sorry for any inconvienience, but I hope you enjoy the continuation by Catrain. *^_^***

**-14AmyChan**


End file.
